Secret in my Heart
by Ruwa no Pen
Summary: Après une énième tournée avec L'Arc en Ciel, Hyde décide de se consacrer à son autre projet musical : VAMPS, nouveau groupe formé avec le guitariste KAZ. Mais lorsqu'une vieille connaissance du chanteur refait son apparition, celui-ci se retrouve face à ses vieux démons. (VAMPS / L'Arc en Ciel / girugamesh)
1. Prologue

**Voici donc ma quatrième (bordel déjà o_o) fiction en solo. C'est la première vraie histoire (parce que les OS ne comptent pas trop) que j'écris sans incorporer de fantastique mais j'avais envie de m'aventurer un peu vers l'inconnu (wouhou !), alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgentes (^-^). Je ne sais plus d'où m'est venue l'idée pour cette histoire... J'ai hésité un bon moment pour le titre, et au départ je pensais même l'appeler Love Addict mais finalement je pense que les paroles de Secret in my Heart sont celles qui correspondent le mieux à ce que je veux écrire.**

Prologue

Février 2008

Des nuages chargés d'orage roulaient dans le ciel noir de Tokyo, obscurcissant la capitale et promettant l'arrivée sous peu de trombes d'eau qui ne manqueraient pas d'inonder les rues. Les enseignes lumineuses des magasins faisaient presque tâche dans ce paysage sombre aux allures de fin du monde, et leurs clignotements semblaient traduire l'hésitation des clients quant au choix à faire entre rentrer chez soi ou poursuivre son shopping. Les passants évoluaient d'un pas pressé, certains avaient déjà prévu le coup et arpentaient les trottoirs leur parapluie à la main, levant parfois la tête comme pour évaluer leur chance de regagner leur maison totalement secs. Admirant vaguement ce paysage oppressant à travers la vitre de son pare-brise, un chanteur de rock –et pas des plus méconnus- se remémorait intérieurement sa dernière conversation avec son guitariste, attendant sagement que le feu passe au vert.

« J'ai fait ma part du boulot, mec ! Je nous ai trouvés une équipe de machinistes ! s'était exclamé KAZ, visiblement satisfait de lui-même.

—Ils sont bons ? Tu les connais au moins ? avait répliqué Hyde.

—Non je les ai ramassés dans un caniveau, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Écoute, il manque plus que ta signature au contrat… »

Et son ami lui avait indiqué une adresse où il pourrait rencontrer cette fameuse équipe, histoire qu'il puisse se faire sa propre idée et évaluer lui-même ses futurs employés, mais si le membre d'Oblivion Dust avait déjà marqué son accord alors la visite de son collègue ne serait sans doute qu'une formalité. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer avec toute l'organisation que demandait la création du label et de son nouveau groupe… Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête et se demandait s'il ne devrait pas plutôt songer à faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui et se jeter sur son lit. Mais c'était trop tard, la file de voitures reprenait son avancée et il était presque arrivé maintenant, la motivation de rebrousser chemin venait de l'abandonner.

Et puis il l'avait voulu, non ? VAMPS était son idée –et celle de KAZ bien sûr- et il avait décidé d'attendre la fin de sa tournée avec L'Arc~en~Ciel, son autre groupe, pour s'y attaquer sérieusement. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même s'il n'avait eu que peu de temps pour se reposer et récupérer pleinement de ce fol enchainement de lives. Il ne regrettait absolument pas ces mois passés à parcourir le monde avec ses compagnons musiciens, juste qu'il aurait du consacrer plus de temps à son fils. Mais au lieu de ça voilà qu'à peine revenu il se remettait déjà au travail, comme un drogué qui ne pourrait se passer de sa dose sous peine de piquer une crise et de se mettre à déchirer sauvagement le papier-peint.

Son boulot était tout ce qu'il lui restait, avec les soirées entre potes et les journées passées avec son petit Hiroki, et il faisait tout pour camoufler le fait que retrouver sa maison vide en rentrant chez lui le déprimait. La solitude était quelque chose dont il avait besoin par moment –comme tout un chacun sans doute- mais qu'il acceptait mal au quotidien. Cependant cela aussi il l'avait voulu, c'était lui qui avait mis fin à son mariage et il ne le regrettait pas d'ailleurs, c'était devenu nécessaire… Il était responsable de ses choix et se devait de les assumer, même si parfois cela s'avérait difficilement supportable.

S'engageant sur un parking pour l'instant quasiment désert mais qui ne le resterait sans doute plus très longtemps, l'artiste prit la première place qui se présentait et coupa le contact. Il ouvrit la portière pour mettre un pied dehors et comme s'il n'attendait que ce signal pour entrer en action, le ciel commença à déverser ses premières gouttes dont une tomba juste sur le nez du chanteur qui décida judicieusement de ne pas trainer. Prenant donc la direction de l'entrée de la salle de concert où il avait rendez-vous avec ses futurs employés, il montra son laissez-passer –au cas où il ne serait pas assez reconnaissable- aux quelques vigiles qu'il croisa sur sa route avant de déboucher dans la fausse.

Le lieu en lui même était de taille modeste, entre 300 et 400 places à peu près aurait dit Hyde qui, depuis le temps, commençait à s'y connaître. D'énormes projecteurs éclairaient les techniciens qui s'affairaient autour de la scène dans une activité digne d'une fourmilière, chacun sachant parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire. L'un rectifiait la trajectoire d'un spot, un autre accordait une guitare tandis qu'un troisième encore s'assurait que tout était correctement branché, au bon endroit de préférence. Un homme accroché en l'air par de gros câbles se baladait et vérifiait l'éclairage, donnant un petit coup de tournevis par là lorsqu'il y avait besoin, faisant cliqueter la structure métallique en une mélodie disparate. Le tout prenait forme rapidement, alors que les ouvriers semblaient agir par eux-mêmes, confirmant qu'ils n'étaient pas des débutants. Il manquait un patron ici, mais sans doute errait-il dans les coulisses à la recherche du moindre détail à corriger.

Traversant tranquillement la salle où se réuniraient bientôt des centaines de fans pour atteindre le bord de l'estrade, Hyde s'adressa au premier machiniste qu'il croisa :

« Je viens voir votre chef.

—Attendez ici, 'devrait pas tarder. »

Et son indicateur repartit d'un pas nonchalant vers une enceinte sur laquelle il s'appuya négligemment, la clope au bec. Mais un de ses collègues choisit ce moment précis pour débarquer en trombe de l'autre côté de la scène, s'emparant d'un mégaphone qui trainait par là –et ne demandait visiblement qu'à servir- pour hurler dans l'engin :

« Le loup est dans la bergerie ! Je répète : le loup est dans la bergerie ! »

Aussitôt les cigarettes s'en allèrent rejoindre les cendriers et les quelques cannettes de bière s'éclipsèrent dans un sac poubelle qui fut lui-même planqué derrière un enchevêtrement de câbles. Les démarches se firent pressées et ceux qui n'avaient rien à faire se dépêchèrent de trouver une occupation. Le chanteur observa tout ceci d'un air curieux, esquissant un sourire amusé qui disparut immédiatement quand retentit une voix autoritaire qui lui était plus que familière :

« Vous comptez quand même pas me laisser ça là ?! Et virez-moi cette basse ! C'est pas parce que le groupe est en retard qu'il faut faire n'importe quoi ! Et bordel de cul, où est mon café ?! »

Ce dernier rugissement provoqua un sursaut chez l'artiste qui osa enfin tourner la tête vers l'origine de cette avalanche d'ordres. Un stagiaire apeuré apporta une tasse fumante à une silhouette impérieuse qui lui prêta à peine attention, trop focalisée sur le compte-rendu que lui faisait un des ingénieurs. Elle tapotait distraitement un calepin avec un stylo et cochait, rayait ou gribouillait certaines choses à mesure qu'on lui décrivait l'avancée des travaux. Ainsi accaparée par son travail, elle ne put remarquer et de ce fait reconnaître le L'Arc~en~Ciel qui eut le loisir de pouvoir la détailler presque avidement, prenant lentement conscience de ce que sa présence impliquait pour lui.

Même si cette silhouette lui tournait le dos, Hyde pouvait désormais dire avec certitude à qui il avait affaire et prétendre que cela ne lui plaisait pas était un doux euphémisme. Il sentait la colère montée en lui, tant contre KAZ qui n'avait pas jugé utile de lui communiquer l'identité de leur futur chef machiniste, tant contre ledit chef qui avait _osé _signer le contrat sans aucun scrupule. Non, vraiment, il n'était pas du genre à s'énerver facilement mais trop c'était trop !

Sautant sur les planches d'un geste empli d'habitude, le chanteur se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers cette personne qui l'avait blessé, trahi, presque détruit. Sentant la menace en approche, elle se retourna vivement, faisant voler ses longs cheveux bouclés avant de poser ses yeux noisette sur lui. Comme s'il n'attendait plus que de voir son visage pour croire à ce que tout son être refusait encore d'accepter, Hyde laissa la fureur déformer ses traits. Dans un mot, un simple mot, il fit jaillir toute la rancœur et l'amertume qui le dévoraient et il le cracha comme si celui-ci était la pire insulte jamais prononcée :

« Toi ! »

L'artiste se laissa tout juste le temps d'admirer l'air étonné qui se peignait sur le visage de la jeune femme avant d'entamer un demi-tour pour regagner la sortie d'un pas furieux, les mâchoires serrées et la respiration brusque. Une fois dans le couloir il prit quelques secondes pour s'arrêter, analyser sa réaction et frapper dans le mur le plus proche avec un cri de rage, s'explosant accessoirement la main. Alors qu'il reprenait son chemin pour quitter au plus vite cet endroit, il préféra croire que les larmes qui commençaient à couleur sur ses joues étaient dues à la douleur qui irradiait ses phalanges plutôt qu'à celle qui lui compressait la poitrine.

Parmi toutes les équipes de machinistes qui peuplaient la planète il avait fallu que KAZ choisisse celle-ci et cela ne pouvait assurément pas être un hasard, aussi le L'Arc~en~Ciel s'empara-t-il de son portable pour joindre le guitariste au plus vite. Mais ce fut le répondeur qui l'accueillit et il jura tout bas en raccrochant, se promettant intérieurement qu'ami ou pas, l'Oblivion Dust ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement. Il venait de remuer le couteau dans une plaie qui commençait tout juste à cicatriser, rappelant les vieux démons de Hyde comme s'il voulait définitivement l'achever. Le connaissant, il souhaitait sans doute que la jeune femme et le chanteur se réconcilient, comme la totalité de leurs proches en réalité, voilà ce que c'était d'avoir pour ennemie quelqu'un que tous ses amis adoraient. Et qu'il avait lui aussi adoré au-delà du raisonnable, fut un temps…

Le chanteur ne fut pas surpris de tomber nez à nez avec un rideau de pluie une fois dehors et il hésita un instant à le traverser, intrigué par une pensée qu'il voulut effacer en secouant la tête mais qui ne fit au contraire que prendre plus d'ampleur dans son esprit. Est-ce qu'elle essaierait de le rattraper ? Il s'alluma distraitement une cigarette, comme si cela allait l'aider à se poser des questions moins stupides. Comment pouvait-il encore croire qu'elle allait se soucier de lui après ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Au fond, peu importait le nombre d'années qui les avait séparés, une part de Hyde refusait toujours de croire qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur.

Il recomposa rapidement le numéro de KAZ, désireux de se concentrer sur autre chose que cette sensation dérangeante qui l'envahissait de l'intérieur, et il grogna à nouveau lorsque son appel fut ponctué par la voix robotique qui lui demandait gentiment de laisser un message. À croire qu'ils se liguaient tous contre lui. Mais il n'eut pas plus l'occasion de s'apitoyer sur son sort puisqu'une main se posa sur son bras, et il se dégagea vivement de cette emprise pour se retrouver face à ce regard noisette auquel il ne pouvait plus échapper désormais. Le regard de Yuko.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Février 2008

Comme si ce simple constat lui suffisait, Hyde fit volte-face pour regagner la sortie sous le regard surpris des techniciens, et tous se tournèrent d'un même mouvement parfaitement synchronisé vers leur chef pour quêter sa réaction. Chef qui avait eue la brève envie de répliquer, l'espace d'une seconde, tant son caractère de merde pouvait parfois hurler au monde entier d'aller se faire foutre. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne à rester sans broncher face à tant d'animosité –méritée ou non- et si ce type –connu ou non- l'avait énervée, cela allait retomber sur ses ingénieurs d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était certain.

Les yeux noisette de Yuko suivirent la petite silhouette frustrée du chanteur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparaisse de la salle et elle pencha la tête sur le côté en soupirant, oubliant la douleur qui l'avait assaillie à l'entente de la voix glaciale du L'Arc~en~Ciel. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pu trouver ça drôle de le voir s'éloigner en tapant du pied et serrant les poings tel un enfant boudeur, mais pas ce jour là. Pas avec ce contexte. Comme elle s'en doutait, il lui en voulait encore après tout ce temps… Ça n'allait pas être simple.

« Niwa-san ? s'enquit peureusement l'ingénieur qui, comme tous ses collègues, retenait encore son souffle.

—Je reviens. Assure-toi que cette bande de limaces ne glande pas. »

Et elle le planta là, délaissant ses responsabilités pour ce qu'elle espérait être un court instant, le temps de rattraper l'artiste et de le convaincre de ne pas prendre une décision sur un coup de tête. Maintenant qu'il l'avait vue il n'embaucherait jamais son équipe, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour tenter d'arranger ça était d'aller lui parler quitte à se faire insulter dans le meilleur des cas, assassiner si vraiment les choses tournaient mal.

La brune déboucha à l'air libre et sentit immédiatement l'odeur du goudron mouillé ainsi que l'humidité lourde qui imprégnait l'air, rendant la moindre respiration étouffante. Hyde fumait nerveusement une clope un peu plus loin, attendant sans doute que le déluge cesse pour pouvoir regagner sa voiture. Lorsqu'il composa furieusement un numéro de téléphone sur son portable et râla lorsque le répondeur se déclencha, la jeune femme se permit un sourire discret. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé. Elle prit consciencieusement de grandes inspirations, retrouvant avec un certain dégoût le masque qu'elle avait délaissé depuis leur dernière rencontre, se préparant à affronter la tornade.

S'approchant silencieusement dans son dos, elle posa sa main sur son bras mais se recula bien vite lorsqu'il lui jeta un regard assassin qui en aurait fait frémir plus d'un. Elle avait oublié à quel point ses yeux sombres pouvaient être intimidants parfois. Il ne dit rien mais elle vit bien qu'il était encore en colère, ses mâchoires crispées et sa respiration brusque le confirmaient, aussi Yuko attendit-elle qu'il prenne la parole, ayant trop peur de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il finalement. Pourquoi t'as signé ce putain de contrat ? T'as forcément vu mon nom écrit en gros dessus. T'as cru que ça passerait ? Que je serais assez cool pour t'engager ?

—J'ai vraiment besoin de ce boulot, se justifia la machiniste.

—Mais j'en ai rien à foutre moi ! s'écria le chanteur, à bout de nerfs. Tout ce que je voulais c'était ne plus jamais te revoir ou même entendre parler de toi, et voilà que tu débarques en croyant… En croyant quoi ? Que j'allais t'accueillir à bras ouverts ? »

La brune ne broncha pas tandis qu'il déversait sa haine sur elle, parce qu'à l'intérieur même de son esprit deux parties se livraient bataille. L'une lui hurlait de répliquer, de ne pas se laisser faire quitte à pousser une bonne gueulante qui alarmerait peut-être tout le quartier. L'autre se voulait plus tempérée et lui conseillait plutôt de ne pas jouer à la plus maline sur ce coup, sachant pertinemment que si elle s'emportait le masque se fissurerait.

« Désolée, articula-t-elle exagérément d'un ton débordant d'ironie.

—Te fous pas de moi, rétorqua l'artiste en tirant une nouvelle taffe.

—Je sais que tu m'en veux, reprit-elle d'un ton calme, presque amusé. Je comprendrais que tu ne m'engages pas mais prends au moins le reste de mon équipe. Ces mecs bossent bien et ils ont tous besoin d'un truc stable.

—Et toi ?

—Quoi moi ?

—Réfléchis deux secondes, idiote. Qu'est-ce que tu feras sans eux si je t'embauche pas? »

Ok, là il marquait un point. La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira avant de porter son regard sur la rue, observant l'activité grouillante de la ville tout en se disant qu'elle pourrait toujours envisager une reconversion, même si cela signifiait s'éloigner de sa passion première qu'était la musique. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était un boulot qui ne serait pas occasionnel comme ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment, quelque chose qui lui offrirait enfin l'indépendance qu'elle désirait tant et qui lui manquait depuis de longs mois déjà.

Alors que c'était ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, elle se figea un instant quand ses yeux tombèrent sur une magnifique carrosserie qui lui était plus que familière. Irrépressiblement, un rire monta dans sa gorge et elle le laissa éclater sans se soucier du fait qu'elle allait sans doute passer pour une folle. Elle venait de comprendre une chose terriblement importante et s'était rendue compte dans le même temps qu'elle n'avait aucun raison d'angoisser.

« Tu vas m'engager, annonça Yuko, sûre d'elle.

—Tiens donc ? s'étonna faussement Hyde en haussant un sourcil. Moi qui étais pourtant persuadé du contraire.

—Ah ouais ? Alors explique-moi un peu ce que tu fous encore là. »

Hyde tressaillit. Un point partout, égalité, balle au centre. Mais comme s'il refusait d'admettre qu'elle l'avait piégé, il tenta vaillamment :

« Il pleut.

—Le Hyde que je connais n'aurait pas été arrêté par quelques gouttes d'eau, contra la machiniste en mettant sa main sous lesdites gouttes comme pour bien signifier que ce n'était rien. Sans compter que ta voiture est juste là » ajouta-t-elle en désignant un véhicule garé à peine dix mètres plus loin.

Le chanteur tourna la tête vers le cabriolet comme pour lui reprocher de l'avoir honteusement trahi, puis il écrasa sa cigarette et lança en s'engouffrant sous le rideau de pluie :

« Je le fais pas pour toi. »

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, ou plutôt le lendemain matin, la jeune femme était de retour chez elle. Une fois la porte de l'appartement passée, elle se débarrassa d'un geste las de ses chaussures, de son manteau et de son écharpe qui s'entassèrent négligemment sur le sol. Les clefs s'écrasèrent dans une coupelle posée sur un buffet et elle se dirigea d'un pas mou vers le salon. Il était horriblement tôt et elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, s'enfouir sous les couvertures moelleuses de son lit et en profiter pour réveiller Jong Jin qui devait encore dormir à poings fermés, le saligaud. Yuko aurait naturellement pris le chemin de leur chambre si un bout de papier laissé en évidence sur la table de la salle à manger ne l'avait pas interpelée. Elle le saisit, intriguée, pour le lire rapidement.<p>

_« Coucou ma chérie !_

_Les dates de mon tournage ont été avancées et j'ai dû partir plus tôt que prévu. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là pour fêter ton nouveau travail mais je me rattraperai en rentrant, promis. Du champagne t'attend dans le frigo alors invite des amis et amuse-toi !_

_Je t'aime. Jong Jin. »_

La brune soupira et froissa la feuille avant de la jeter dans la poubelle déjà pleine, ce qui fit que la boulette s'écrasa lamentablement au sol, rejoignant ainsi une cannette dépressive et un paquet de chips qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était surprise, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait le coup. Sortir avec un acteur avait ses inconvénients mais même si elle essayait de relativiser, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue. Il n'était jamais là pour les moments importants… Mais au fond la déception ne venait-elle pas du fait qu'elle aurait aimé partager ça avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elle secoua furieusement la tête, refusant d'y penser, et c'était bien joli tout ça mais la fatigue n'allait pas s'évaporer comme par enchantement. Prenant définitivement la direction du lit, la jeune femme ne fit même pas l'effort de se changer et se laissa tomber directement sur le matelas, sombrant alors que sa tête touchait à peine l'oreiller. Elle fut cependant réveillée quelques heures plus tard de façon tout à fait stridente par son portable qu'elle avait bien sûr oublié d'éteindre –sinon ça n'aurait pas été drôle. Elle tâtonna un moment sur la table de chevet avant de trouver le fourbe objet qu'elle fixa d'un œil mauvais, puis elle soupira en reconnaissant le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran un peu trop lumineux à son goût.

« Allo ? articula-t-elle péniblement.

—Yu-chan ? Bon, tu dois t'en douter mais Tet-chan a eu des nouvelles de Hyde et du coup on est parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé et-

—Abrège tu veux, grogna la machiniste en se redressant, se doutant que la sieste était terminée.

—Tu veux venir diner à la maison ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Yuko recula le téléphone de son oreille le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à l'heure, constatant que la journée touchait effectivement déjà à sa fin. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'impression de s'être reposée mais d'un autre côté voilà déjà un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu Tetsu et Ayana, qui était tout de même d'excellents amis. Reprenant la conversation, elle répondit :

« Ok, mais m'attendez pas trop tôt.

—Comme d'habitude… »

Elle sonna deux heures plus tard à la porte de leur maison –et pourtant elle s'était dépêchée, elle pouvait le jurer- et fut accueillie par une boule d'énergie qui la serra dans ses bras au point de l'étouffer. Bon ok, elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis plusieurs mois, mais était-ce une raison pour lui ôter la vie ? La brune n'en était pas convaincue, aussi supplia-t-elle sa complice de la laisser respirer.

Elles finirent par franchir le seuil de la demeure et la jeune femme tendit à son hôte la bouteille de champagne qu'elle avait amené avec elle, premièrement parce qu'en tant qu'invitée elle trouvait normal d'apporter un cadeau, et deuxièmement parce que personnellement elle n'avait jamais aimé ça. Elle fut ensuite guidée jusqu'au salon à l'entrée duquel elle se stoppa net alors que la maitresse de maison continuait de la tirer en avant. Hyde était assis dans un canapé juste en face d'elle, et au regard qu'il jeta à Tetsu elle comprit que lui non plus n'était pas au courant qu'ils allaient se retrouver ici, en même temps. Il se leva précipitamment mais Yuko l'arrêta d'un signe de la main avant d'annoncer :

« Ne te dérange pas. C'est moi qui pars.

—Mais Yu-chan… commença le couple d'une même voix.

—Je tiens pas à ce qu'on se fâche alors on va en rester là, ok ? »

Et la jeune femme fit demi-tour, ses pieds retrouvant avec facilité le chemin de ses chaussures, et elle fut dehors avant que ses hôtes aient pu esquisser le moindre geste. Le bassiste finit cependant par la rattraper alors qu'elle arpentait leur allée de graviers, et il la retint un instant.

« On ne pensait pas à mal, Yuko. C'est juste que personne ne sait exactement pourquoi vous êtes en froid tous les deux et on s'est dit-

—Qu'avec vos bonnes intentions vous pourriez tout arranger, termina la machiniste. Écoute, j'apprécie le geste mais ce qui nous sépare Hyde et moi c'est bien plus qu'une simple querelle de gamin.

—Ça me fait de la peine de vous voir comme ça tous les deux, murmura Tetsu. Alors qu'avant vous étiez inséparables…

—J'essaierai de repasser un autre jour. » le coupa-t-elle froidement.

Une fois au volant de sa voiture, la brune décida qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Pas tout de suite du moins. La route se montrait soudain très attrayante et elle choisit de la suivre un petit moment, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, juste rouler. C'était une vieille habitude qui la prenait quand elle avait besoin de réfléchir ou de se vider l'esprit, et dans le cas présent elle prendrait le temps de faire les deux. Elle se foutait de la facture d'essence, elle avait de quoi la payer maintenant.

Elle n'en voulait pas vraiment à ses amis de l'avoir fourbement attirée dans un piège vieux comme le monde, à savoir : on réunit deux ennemis dans une même pièce et on voit ce que ça donne. Mais ils auraient dû réfléchir à cette bonne vieille règle qui n'existait sans doute pas pour rien : quand on ne sait pas, on s'abstient. Elle n'avait pas vu Hyde depuis plus d'un an et voilà qu'elle le croisait deux fois en deux jours. Elle avait absolument tout fait pour s'éloigner du chanteur, évitant de fréquenter leurs amis communs, allant même jusqu'à éteindre la télé quand il y faisait une apparition. Le voir faisait immanquablement ressurgir de douloureux souvenirs à la surface et ces souvenirs elle les fuyait comme la peste, elle en avait déjà assez comme ça. Elle n'avait pas accepté le boulot que KAZ était venu lui proposer de réelle gaieté de cœur, mais surtout par nécessité. Nécessité de refaire le stock sur son compte en banque.

Yuko finit par se garer dans une rue qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de reconnaître et elle fouilla un instant dans son sac à main pour récupérer son portable, car avec tout ça elle n'avait toujours pas fêté dignement son nouvel emploi et il était hors de question de finir la soirée seule et surtout sobre. C'est en collant ses yeux à l'écran qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait un nouveau message qu'elle ouvrit rapidement, et deux petits mots s'y affichèrent, deux petits mots tout bêtes mais qui lui refilaient un cafard monstre à chaque fois qu'elle les recevaient : « Toujours pas. » Soupirant, elle l'effaça presque rageusement et parcourut son répertoire, se refixant sur son but premier, marmonnant pour elle-même :

« En tournée, en tournée, en tournée… Ah ! Ah non, à l'étranger… »

Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur un nom et son cerveau bugga lamentablement. Hyde. Elle ne s'était jamais résolue à effacer son numéro. Se giflant mentalement, elle continua sa recherche d'un compagnon de beuverie qui ne serait pas occupé par une quelconque futile série de concerts. Son doigt finit par appuyer sur le téléphone vert et les bips habituels ne tardèrent pas à résonner à son oreille.

« Yo, Satoshi ! Comment tu vas ?

—Putain Yuko me dis pas que t'es encore à la rue ? s'exclama le chanteur des girugämesh à l'autre bout du fil, d'un ton à la fois inquiet et amusé.

—Non t'inquiète, je t'appelle pas pour ça, le rassura la jeune femme. En fait je me demandais si tu nous accueillerais, moi et quelques bières, pour fêter mon retour dans la vie active ?

—Oh sérieux ? Bien sûr, ramène tes fesses ! »

La jeune femme raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres, et redémarra le moteur. Ne restait plus qu'à acheter des bières.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Juillet 2008

« Il faudra tout de même que tu m'expliques un jour !

—Ça ne te regarde en rien, Tet-chan… »

Le bassiste de L'Arc~en~Ciel poussa un soupir exaspéré que Hyde ignora royalement, trop occupé qu'il était à finir sa bière tout en essayant de ne pas s'énerver contre Tetsu et sa curiosité mal placée. Il avait invité son meilleur ami pour passer une bonne soirée entre potes mais depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant, le sujet de la conversation avait dangereusement dévié vers VAMPS et inévitablement, vers Yuko. Hors la jeune femme était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie de parler à l'instant présent, sans compter qu'il devait la retrouver le lendemain pour planifier la future tournée et qu'il était de ce fait déjà suffisamment nerveux.

Ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas vu depuis qu'il l'avait officiellement engagée mais l'arrivée des concerts sonnerait la fin de cette relative tranquillité d'esprit qu'il avait réussie à préserver jusque là. Bientôt ils devraient travailler ensemble et il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à garder son sang-froid en présence de la machiniste. Déjà que leurs retrouvailles avaient été pour le moins compliquées… Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle, de lui faire savoir à sa manière qu'il ne lui pardonnait pas, mais pour lui cela sonnait également comme un aveu de faiblesse. Inconsciemment, il avait avoué qu'il n'oubliait pas, qu'il souffrait encore.

La fréquenter de nouveau signifierait être confronté aux souvenirs que le chanteur gardait de leur complicité puis de la trahison que Yuko lui avait infligé, et il n'était franchement pas sûr d'y être correctement préparé. Il ne serait pas capable de se comporter normalement avec elle mais il ferait des efforts parce qu'il l'avait engagée, même si lui-même ne comprenait pas encore très bien pourquoi. Lorsqu'il avait attendu dehors après l'avoir revu dans cette petite salle du centre-ville, il n'avait pas pu partir, pas tout de suite. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait. Qu'elle le rattraperait ? Qu'elle s'excuserait ? Elle l'avait fait mais cela ne lui avait pas suffi, parce qu'il y avait toujours ces deux parties qui se battaient en lui : celle qui se focalisait sur les bons souvenirs et voulait encore naïvement faire confiance à la jeune femme, et celle qui se basait sur les mauvais souvenirs et refusait par conséquent catégoriquement la moindre possibilité d'entente.

« Il faudra bien qu'un jour tu en parles à quelqu'un, reprit Tetsu qui n'était pas connu pour lâcher le morceau si facilement. Ou mieux, que vous vous expliquiez entre vous.

—Pour quoi faire ? lança son hôte. C'est pas comme si j'avais envie de lui pardonner.

—Honnêtement, on ne la voie presque plus depuis que vous êtes en froid alors je ne sais pas pour elle, mais toi cette histoire te bouffe.

—N'importe quoi… souffla le chanteur.

—À d'autres, tu ne me cacheras pas ça à moi » insista le leader.

Heureusement pour le chanteur, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit à cet instant et il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, délaissant un instant son invité qui savait de toute façon qui attendait derrière la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit pour accueillir le petit Hiroki qui serra très fort son papa dans ses bras, avant de se précipiter vers le salon en apercevant Tetsuya. Le père resta un instant sans rien dire face à son ex-femme qui lui tendit le sac de leur enfant, l'informant sobrement :

« Il a dit qu'il voulait diner avec toi.

—Tu veux entrer ? proposa Hyde, par politesse.

—Ne te force pas, Hideto » soupira Megumi.

Il avait beau se montrer aussi gentil que possible avec elle, il savait que cela n'effacerait pas le passé ni la rancœur qu'elle pouvait nourrir à son égard. Il l'avait quitté et elle en avait souffert. Peut-être pas autant que lui, peut-être plus, quelle importance ? C'était fait et le L'Arc~en~Ciel ne reviendrait pas là-dessus, parce qu'il ne regrettait pas cette séparation.

Devinant ce qui le tracassait, la présentatrice météo annonça son départ, espérant sans doute que la tension disparaitraient avec son départ, et ce ne fut qu'à moitié le cas puisque quoi qu'il arrive, son ex-mari ne semblait pas prêt d'oublier ce qui l'avait mené à cette situation. Il regagna son salon, le regard dans le vide, jusqu'à ce que la voix de son fils réclamant à manger ne le fasse émerger. Ses yeux sombres croisèrent ceux de Tetsu qui semblaient lui dire « Tu vois ? Tu ne vas pas bien. » et il soupira, exaspéré par cette constatation qu'il avait lui-même du mal à nier.

Des pizzas furent rapidement commandées sur l'accord général, et tout aussi rapidement dévorées. L'enfant somnolait déjà dans les bras de son père qui se décida après quelques protestations –pour la forme- à le coucher, et Hiroki ne mit pas longtemps à plonger dans un profond sommeil sous le regard attendri de son père qui l'observa un instant dans la faible lueur qui parvenait depuis le séjour. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps et une semaine entière avec lui ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

Rejoignant son invité, il s'alluma distraitement une clope en s'affalant de nouveau dans le canapé, faisant rebondir son ami qui se trouvait lui aussi sur les coussins.

« Tu es prêt pour demain ? demanda finalement le bassiste après un léger silence.

—Autant qu'on peut l'être je suppose, répondit Hyde en soufflant un nuage de nicotine.

—Ne sois pas trop dur avec Yu-chan. Elle aussi traverse une période difficile. »

Le chanteur haussa un sourcil d'un air à la fois sceptique et amusé. Sceptique car la jeune femme ne lui avait pas vraiment donné l'impression d'aller mal et amusé parce que si son leader disait vrai, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

* * *

><p>Arpentant les couloirs de leur maison de production encore emplie de cette odeur de peinture fraiche, les deux membres officiels de VAMPS furent conduits par une secrétaire face à la porte d'un bureau d'où s'échappaient quelques rires discrets. Elle toqua avant d'ouvrir et d'abandonner là les deux artistes qui saluèrent d'un signe de tête les quelques techniciens déjà attablés, ces derniers guettant la réaction de leur chef avant de rendre le salut. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas oublié la dernière visite du chanteur et ils appréhendaient –à tort ou à raison- une nouvelle confrontation.<p>

KAZ s'assit face à Yuko, estimant préférable d'instaurer une distance minimum de sécurité entre elle et son autre ami qui faisait déjà suffisamment la gueule depuis leur arrivée. Ami qui aurait tant voulu être ailleurs, très loin de préférence.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous là, commença la brune, on va pouvoir vous présenter le projet que l'équipe a élaboré. »

Sur un signe de tête, un autre machiniste se leva mettre en marche un projecteur, et bientôt la représentation 2D d'une salle de concert apparut sur le mur blanc derrière la jeune femme qui s'écarta tandis que son collègue lançait le panorama. L'image se déplaça pour faire face à la scène derrière laquelle s'afficha un immense écran où démarrait un compte à rebours, puis les lumières entrèrent en action pour former une sorte de cage fluorescente. La démonstration se poursuivit, expliquées en détails par la chef qui semblait maitriser le sujet à la perfection. Hyde avait du mal à l'admettre mais elle et ses ingénieurs avaient fait un excellent travail, très soigné et correspondant parfaitement à leurs attentes.

« Avant d'aller plus loin je voudrais d'abord m'assurer que ça vous plait » reprit Yuko.

Les deux musiciens ne purent qu'acquiescer, n'ayant aucune critique à formuler.

« Dans ce cas il va nous falloir quelques précisions. La couleur des lumières, les musiques d'ambiance, est-ce qu'on balance des trucs sur les gens ou pas… énuméra la machiniste. Tout ça tout ça. »

Au final les choses se déroulèrent mieux que ce que le chanteur avait craint, la concentration et le sérieux de la rencontre l'aidant quelque peu à ne pas passer ses nerfs sur la brune qui veillait à rester très professionnelle. Ils ne se tutoyèrent à aucun moment, n'abordèrent aucun autre sujet que celui des concerts et la journée passa en un clin d'œil. Il faudrait que les deux artistes reviennent pour retravailler avec les ingénieurs du son mais au-delà de ça, tout avait été réglé simplement et efficacement.

Bientôt il fut plus que temps pour chacun d'aller retrouver son chez soi et les techniciens s'éparpillèrent à la sortie des bureaux, laissant leur patronne et VAMPS comme trois imbéciles. Un silence gêné s'installa l'espace de quelques secondes avant que KAZ ne prenne la parole, essayant de paraître décontracté :

« Tu viens boire un verre avec nous, Yu-chan ? »

Cette dernière hésita une seconde et Hyde perçut lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent comme une sorte de malaise, et cela le surprit. Elle ne voulait tout de même pas lui faire croire qu'elle se souciait de lui ? Mais déjà la dernière fois chez Tetsu il avait eu cette étrange impression qu'elle savait le mal qu'elle lui avait fait et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas empirer les choses. Le chanteur sentit sa rancœur remonter à une vitesse hallucinante, le faisant presque suffoquer tant son ressentiment était violent. Elle l'avait brisé, réduit en poussière sans manifester le moindre regret, le moindre remord, et maintenant elle prétendait vouloir éviter de le faire souffrir ? La bonne blague ! Elle ne tromperait personne !

« Penses-tu, elle a sans doute mieux à faire, cracha-t-il en réponse à son guitariste. D'autres gens à blesser, d'autres trahisons à organiser…

—Je ne t'ai pas trahi, cracha la jeune femme, les poings serrés. C'est toi qui- »

Elle s'interrompit net en plein milieu de sa phrase pour jeter un regard gêné à KAZ qui pour le coup ne savait plus du tout où se mettre, prêt à intervenir si ses amis décidaient d'en venir aux mains. Reprenant soudain leurs esprits, les deux ennemis se rendirent compte que ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour un combat, sachant que quelques passants leur jetaient des regards curieux, ayant sans doute reconnu les deux musiciens. Le L'Arc~en~Ciel ne sut jamais ce que Yuko allait lui reprocher puisqu'elle s'excusa rapidement avant de prendre la fuite.

Hyde soupira, bientôt suivi de son acolyte même si leurs soupirs n'exprimaient sûrement pas la même chose. Celui du chanteur était avant tout dû au soulagement de voir la machiniste partir tandis que celui de l'Oblivion Dust traduisait plutôt une vive exaspération. Ils ne pouvaient plus se voir sans que cela se termine en clash, ce n'était pourtant pas faute de l'avoir prévenu. C'était presque plus fort que lui, le chanteur ne voulait pas la laisser croire que les choses allaient s'arranger si facilement, ni même s'arranger tout court. La brune en verrait de toutes les couleurs mais jamais cela n'égalerait la souffrance qu'elle lui avait infligée…

« Je sens qu'elle va être dure cette coopération, souffla le guitariste sans quitter du regard la direction qu'avait prise la jeune femme.

—Elle savait à quoi s'attendre en acceptant le job, statua l'autre en haussant les épaules d'un air blasé.

—Sérieux mec, parfois t'es pire qu'un gosse, se désespéra son ami en commençant à arpenter le trottoir pour rejoindre sa voiture.

—Ça va être de ma faute ? s'exclama-t-il, sidéré. C'est elle qui m'a provoqué la première en signant ce putain de contrat !

—Que _je_ lui avais proposé ! répliqua KAZ sur le même ton. Écoute tu es le seul, _le seul _qui ait une dent contre elle alors fais un effort et essaies de ne pas pourrir l'ambiance.

—KAZ-kun tu n'as aucune idée-

—Et je m'en fiche ! l'interrompit le VAMPS, définitivement énervé. Je me fiche de ce qui vous a séparés et je te conseillerais de mettre de côté tes petits états d'âme, au moins devant elle ! Elle en a suffisamment bavé comme ça sans avoir en plus à supporter tes reproches et ton caractère de merde ! »

Il était rare de voir l'Oblivion Dust franchement furax et son complice en resta littéralement cloué sur place. L'ainé en profita pour le planter là, accélérant le pas pour atteindre son véhicule. Hyde le regarda passer, toujours sur le cul, et ce ne fut qu'après une minute de bug total devant son propre cabriolet qu'il s'engouffra dans l'habitacle pour démarrer. Leur tournée débuterait dans moins d'un mois maintenant et effectivement, cela promettait d'être compliqué.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Août 2008

« Yu-chan ! Tu peux venir deux minutes ? »

La chef machiniste donna ses dernières instructions à un technicien avant de trottiner rapidement vers KAZ qui avait visiblement besoin d'un petit coup de main avec son ampli. Ils en profitèrent pour régler la hauteur de son micro, mais bientôt il fallut que la jeune femme reparte pour s'assurer que l'un des projecteurs défectueux avait bien été remplacé. La salle dans laquelle allait se jouer le premier concert de VAMPS était en pleine effervescence, chacun courant dans tous les sens pour que tout soit prêt à temps, carburant à la caféine alors que les spots leur explosaient les yeux.

Le tyran qu'était Yuko hurlait de tous côtés, râlant lorsqu'un ordre qu'elle avait donné pourtant vingt minutes plus tôt n'était toujours pas exécuté, gueulant pour que les ouvriers s'activent à la tâche. Les membres du groupe observaient la despote en action, un sourire amusé aux lèvres puisque c'était pour la majorité d'entre eux la première fois qu'il la voyait dans cet état, voire la première fois qu'ils la voyaient tout court d'ailleurs. L'image qu'elle devait renvoyer se rapprochait sûrement de celle d'un chien enragé mais pour l'instant, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. La brune sentait le stresse monter inexorablement. Ils prenaient du retard et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la cause de ce retard, la pièce de l'engrenage qui ne voulait pas se mettre à fonctionner correctement.

Prenant le temps de réfléchir à ce détail qui l'emmerdait sérieusement, elle se planta au milieu de la scène, les mains sur les hanches, et examina attentivement chaque recoin du décor. Tout était correctement branché, elle avait déjà vérifié deux fois, les instruments étaient en cours de réglage, pas de problème de ce côté. Les tests son auraient lieu dès que les musiciens auraient fini d'accorder leurs instruments, les tests lumière s'effectuaient en ce moment même. Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, bordel ? La machiniste ferma les yeux en tentant d'imaginer le concert, les fans qui sautaient, qui hurlaient.

« C'est bien la première fois que je te vois te reposer au boulot, s'étonna KAZ qui s'approchait en titillant les cordes de sa gratte sur un air guilleret.

—Elle ne se repose pas, elle réfléchit à comment elle pourrait tout faire foirer ! cria Hyde depuis l'autre bout de la scène. C'est ce qu'elle fait le mieux ! »

Yuko se crispa, prenant de grandes inspirations et serrant les poings pour résister à l'envie de les envoyer dans la belle gueule du chanteur. Ils avaient fait en sorte de s'ignorer royalement depuis leur arrivée mais il fallait croire que c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher bien longtemps de lui jeter sa rancœur à la figure. La brune savait parfaitement qu'elle avait tout fait, plus d'un an auparavant, pour qu'ils en arrivent à une telle situation et elle était toujours persuadée d'avoir eu raison, qu'on se le dise. Mais parfois elle avait bien envie de jeter ses bonnes résolutions à la poubelle et d'aller dire ses quatre vérités au L'Arc~en~Ciel, parce que l'égoïsme surdimensionné de l'artiste lui portait particulièrement sur le système à l'instant précis.

Deux grosses paluches se posèrent alors sur ses épaules et entamèrent un massage tout à fait approximatif tandis qu'une voix moqueuse résonnaient près de son oreille :

« Vas-y, éclate-le. Montre lui qui commande ici. »

La jeune femme se tourna à moitié vers Ju-ken, le bassiste excentrique comptant parmi les plus demandés du Japon, et esquissa un sourire mélangeant gratitude et amusement. Gratitude parce qu'il l'avait retenu de justesse avant que son masque ne disparaisse et qu'elle n'explose, amusement parce qu'elle avait en tête une réplique qui n'allait pas du tout plaire au chanteur. Pivotant vers ce dernier qui la fixait d'un air provocateur, elle répondit suffisamment fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre de là où il était :

« Je vais plutôt lui donner une pichenette. Avec sa carrure de nain de jardin ça l'enverra voler à dix mètres. »

La riposte provoqua les rires discrets des autres musiciens et de quelques techniciens qui n'avaient pas manqué de suivre les évènements, intéressés depuis le premier jour par la guerre froide que semblaient se livrer leur chef et le leader de VAMPS. Celui-ci laissa échapper un « ah ah » rempli d'ironie avant de se replonger dans le travail. Satisfaite, Yuko croisa le regard de KAZ qui secoua la tête, sans doute désespéré par leur comportement, ce à quoi elle répondit par un haussement d'épaules indifférent. Elle ne faisait que se défendre quand on l'agressait, jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'était le L'Arc~en~Ciel qui l'avait cherché. Il ne croyait tout de même pas qu'elle allait le féliciter ? Pourquoi pas lui lancer des confettis tant qu'on y était ?

« Confettis… »

À l'entente de ce mot qu'elle avait pourtant murmuré du bout des lèvres, un ingénieur qui passait juste à côté s'arrêta soudainement, un pied à peine posé sur les planches, les yeux écarquillés. Un frisson sembla parcourir la salle alors que la brune soufflait en essayant de garder son sang-froid, et plusieurs ouvriers se tournèrent craintivement vers elle, comme au ralenti. Le calme avant la tempête.

« Bordel de cul, où sont les confettis ?! »

Le regard assassin de la machiniste se posa sur le premier ouvrier qu'elle vit et ce dernier pointa du doigt un de ses collègues en balbutiant :

« C-c'est Masato qui devait s'en occuper ! »

Et le pauvre Masato fut soudain au centre de l'attention générale puisque tous s'étaient arrêtés de travailler pour observer le spectacle qui promettait d'être épique. Tous avaient couvert leur camarade mais maintenant qu'il était grillé c'était du chacun pour soi, tout plutôt qu'être l'objet de frustration de leur chef. Mais pour l'heure, l'accusé tremblait de tous ses membres, au bord de l'évanouissement face à sa supérieure qui tapait furieusement du pied, attendant qu'il avoue.

« Ils seront livrés en retard » marmonna-t-il finalement, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules de peur qu'on le frappe.

Yuko s'autorisa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement, elle qui croyait qu'on allait lui annoncer qu'on ne les livrerait pas du tout ou une catastrophe de ce genre.

« La prochaine connerie vous me la signalez tout de suite ! Compris ?! » cria-t-elle tout de même pour la forme.

Tous hochèrent vigoureusement la tête et rassurée, la jeune femme s'éloigna en quête d'un autre cornichon à engueuler.

* * *

><p>La machiniste fredonnait inconsciemment l'air des chansons, accompagnant le groupe depuis les coulisses en un soutien invisible. C'était le premier live de VAMPS et les membres avaient senti le stress monter peu à peu alors que l'heure d'entrer en scène approchait. Chacun se détendait comme il pouvait, écoutant de la musique sur leur mp4, improvisant des mélodies imaginaires, opérant les dernières retouches sur leur coiffure ou leur maquillage. Tous avaient clapé dans les mains de Yuko avant de monter les marches qui les mèneraient sous les projecteurs, tous sauf Hyde bien sûr qui s'était contenté pour sa part d'un vague hochement de tête.<p>

Les rockeurs avaient posé un premier pied sur les planches et les cris de la foule avaient retenti, puissants, excités, alors que le compte à rebours s'arrêtait enfin sur 6:66. Et depuis ils enchainaient les morceaux, derniers titres du groupe ou anciennes mélodies de la carrière solo du chanteur, saturant l'air du grondement des guitares. Les battements de cœur pulsaient au rythme de la batterie et des voix scandaient en chœur les paroles de _Love Addict_, les fans sautant au point d'en faire trembler le sol.

La brune croisait les doigts pour qu'aucun imprévu ne fasse son apparition, ni quelque complication que ce soit d'ailleurs. Car autant un premier concert réussi peut au mieux faire un bon coup de pub, au pire ne rien provoquer du tout, autant un premier concert raté peut très vite se transformer en désastre médiatique. Pas que les lives qui suivraient devraient être organisés avec plus d'insouciance, mais c'était celui-ci où le groupe devait faire ses preuves. Le premier single avait connu un succès phénoménal et au-delà de ça les musiciens qui composaient VAMPS n'étaient pas des débutants, on attendait beaucoup d'eux.

Et peu importe combien Yuko pouvait être frustrée, blessée par les remarques de Hyde parfois, elle avait envie que son projet réussisse. Il le méritait. Il avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là et elle savait à quel point il pouvait être sérieux et têtu quand quelque chose lui tenait à cœur.

Ju-ken débarqua bientôt, suivi de KAZ et du reste du groupe, un sourire enfantin collé sur leurs visages, réjouis par l'enthousiasme de leur public. Public qui ne tarda pas à réclamer leur retour pour une dernière chanson, hurlant le nom du groupe à pleins poumons, et VAMPS se fit bien sûr un plaisir de répondre à l'appel, relançant le show pour une dizaine de minutes.

« Ça s'est bien passé finalement, non ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement en tirant une nouvelle taffe, soufflant la fumée vers le ciel nocturne dont les étoiles restaient masquées par les lumières de la ville. La chambre d'hôtel réservée pour KAZ disposait d'un petit balcon, et comme la chaleur commençait sérieusement à se faire ressentir ces derniers temps ils n'étaient pas contre un peu d'air frais. Ils revenaient à peine du concert qui avait été une vraie réussite, réussite qui avait même arraché un « merci » à Hyde. Il allait neiger, c'était certain.

Avec l'énergie et l'adrénaline déployée pour le live, personne ne ressentait encore les effets de la fatigue, alors chacun slalomaient entre les chambres du groupe et du staff pour échanger leurs impressions et parler déjà de ce qu'ils pourraient améliorer pour la prochaine fois. C'était comme ça que Yuko s'était retrouvée à fumer une clope avec le guitariste, tandis que Ju-ken et Hyde s'éclataient dans le salon sur un jeu vidéo amené par les soins du chanteur.

« Je n'ai eu droit qu'à une seule remarque sarcastique, je suppose que c'est un bon score, plaisanta la brune.

—Parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir à faire à deux gamins, soupira l'Oblivion Dust. Vous ne pourriez pas vous expliquer clairement une bonne fois pour toutes ?

—Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir nous réconcilier ? s'exclama la machiniste d'un ton faussement outré, jetant un regard en coin au L'Arc~en~Ciel qui s'excitait sur sa console.

—Bah c'est un peu chiant dans une bande de potes qu'il y en ait perpétuellement deux qui se fassent la gueule, statua-t-il en inspirant une nouvelle bouffée cancérigène.

—Je sais… »

La jeune femme avait bien conscience que les tensions entre elle et Hyde devaient plomber l'ambiance, mais il faudrait que tous s'y habituent car ce n'était pas près de changer. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas justifier au chanteur ce que ce dernier appelait sa « trahison » sans être automatiquement contrainte d'abandonner son emploi, et ça c'était hors de question. Elle avait galéré durant plus d'un an pour gagner à peine de quoi vivre décemment quand elle et son équipe ne trouvaient aucun boulot stable, squattant chez des amis, ayant toujours l'impression d'être devenue pour eux une gêne, un poids. Puis elle avait rencontré Jong Jin et même si ce dernier louait un appartement à la capitale, même s'il payait le loyer et les factures, Yuko détestait dépendre de quelqu'un.

Elle avait déjà pris énormément de risques en se mettant en couple avec l'acteur coréen, mais tant qu'elle restait au Japon elle n'était qu'une petite amie étrangère lointaine à laquelle la presse ne s'intéresserait pas, d'autant plus qu'il était loin d'avoir une popularité folle. Et tant qu'elle vivait dans l'ombre, elle et ses proches seraient en sûreté. C'était ça ou ruiner leur vie à tous.

Écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier, elle délaissa KAZ pour regagner l'intérieur de la chambre, examinant un instant l'écran de télé pour essayer de deviner lequel des deux musiciens était en train de remporter la partie.

« C'est toi qui gagne, Ju-ken ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

—Un peu que c'est moi, poulette ! s'exclama fièrement le bassiste.

—Tu n'aurais jamais dû lui dire, lui apprit le guitariste qui revenait du balcon.

—Pourquoi ? » s'inquiéta le rouge.

Des chatouilles l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin et il éclata de rire, se tordant pour échapper à cette torture infâme que Yuko s'amusait à lui infliger. Tout ceux qui la connaissaient bien savaient qu'elle adorait perturber les gagnants, la plupart du temps justement pour les empêcher de gagner. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la triche ni même une sorte de favoritisme, mais plutôt une capacité accrue à emmerder les gens. La machiniste finit par s'arrêter lorsque Hyde poussa un cri de triomphe et qu'il se tourna vers elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres en levant la main.

« Tope-là ! »

La plus jeune eut un léger mouvement de recul et elle fixa la paume du chanteur, incrédule, avant que ses yeux ne croisent finalement ceux du L'Arc~en~Ciel. Prenant brusquement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, il abaissa vivement sa main et après un moment de flottement, quitta la pièce. Assis tranquillement dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin, KAZ conclut simplement, lançant un regard équivoque en direction de Yuko :

« Les vieilles habitudes sont dures à perdre. »


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Septembre 2008

« Le pire c'est quand elle a fusillé Masato du regard ! s'exclama un technicien.

—Euh… Shinji… »

Ce dernier se figea alors que tous ses collègues avaient les yeux étrangement fixés au-dessus de sa tête et il soupira avant de demander, même s'il était déjà sûr de la réponse :

« Elle est derrière-moi, c'est ça ?

—Et elle a tooouuuut entendu » souffla Yuko à son oreille d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

Les ingénieurs éclatèrent de rire devant la mine à la fois déconfite et blasée de leur collègue, et ils invitèrent leur chef à les rejoindre tout en lui servant une bière et ajoutant à son assiette quelques brochettes de viande. Hyde observait ce petit spectacle depuis une table adjacente, se demandant comment une personne telle que cette femme pouvait faire l'objet de tant d'attention alors qu'elle n'était qu'une garce manipulatrice. Il avait réellement l'impression d'être le seul à savoir qui se dissimulait sous le masque, même s'il avait longtemps espéré se tromper sur toute la ligne.

« Arrête de la mater comme ça, elle va se mettre à cramer et elle saura même pas pourquoi, plaisanta KAZ en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

—Je ne la _mate_ pas, grogna le leader avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool, qui était loin d'être la première de la soirée.

—Ah non ? C'est pourtant drôlement l'impression que j'avais. »

Le L'Arc~en~Ciel fusilla son ami du regard histoire de le faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes, mais le guitariste ne fit qu'esquisser un sourire particulièrement agaçant qui disait « Je sais que j'ai raison ». Hyde résista à la furieuse envie qu'il avait d'enfoncer la tête de son complice dans son bol de riz, et il préféra sortir un moment pour calmer ses nerfs avec une bonne dose de nicotine. L'air à peine frais de cette nuit d'été ne provoqua sur sa peau qu'un vague frisson, et il commença à faire les cent pas dans cette petite arrière-cour du restaurant qu'ils avaient réservé pour la soirée. Ils venaient de boucler un nouveau concert, et comme chaque fois tous s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un lieu sympa choisi par le manager pour fêter dignement l'évènement à force de « kanpai ! » retentissants.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois que la tournée nationale de VAMPS avait été entamée et l'ambiance n'était pas aussi catastrophique que ce que le chanteur avait pu craindre. Yuko ne l'approchait et ne lui parlait que lorsque c'était réellement nécessaire, restant très distante, et les rares fois où elle ne l'était pas c'était parce qu'il la poussait à ne pas l'être. Il avait parfaitement conscience que d'eux deux il était le seul à perdre son sang-froid en présence de l'autre, logique puisqu'il était le seul que la rancœur étouffait. Il essayait cependant le plus possible d'éviter la confrontation pour ne pas infliger ça aux autres membres, et particulièrement à KAZ qui était aussi proche de la machiniste que de lui.

KAZ qui faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour détendre l'atmosphère dès qu'il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air et qui avait discrètement passé le mot aux autres musiciens. Ju-ken s'entendant plutôt bien avec la jeune femme, il était chargé de la gérer subtilement car si jamais la demoiselle perdait à son tour le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait sur elle-même, la bataille promettait de devenir sanglante. Hyde avait conscience que ses amis n'étaient pas réjouis par la situation qui l'opposait à la brune mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Sur le plan professionnel, il était heureux qu'elle travaille avec lui parce qu'il savait qu'elle était douée et sérieuse dès qu'elle se lançait dans un projet, ils avaient ça en commun. Mais sur le plan personnel, il ne fallait plus espérer la moindre complicité.

Le L'Arc~en~Ciel jeta un coup d'œil vers l'intérieur du restaurant, n'y voyant que des visages affables et souriants, ce qui l'enfonçait dans sa certitude qu'il était le seul à gâcher cette bonne humeur générale. Mais il était aussi le seul à réellement savoir que la Yuko que tous croyaient connaître et apprécier n'était qu'une façade. En réalité elle ne faisait qu'utiliser les gens, en tirer ce qu'elle voulait avant de s'en débarrasser sans regret. Ce charmant visage, ce sourire innocent dissimulaient une personnalité bien plus froide et calculatrice que ce qu'elle voulait bien laisser paraître.

« Déprime pas tout seul dans ton coin, mon pote ! » s'exclama une voix grave.

Le leader se tourna vers Ju-ken qui s'avançait d'un pas nonchalant à sa rencontre, s'allumant lui aussi une cigarette à l'aide d'un énorme briquet métallique. Le bassiste souffla bruyamment une première taffe avant d'offrir un sourire rayonnant au chanteur.

« Je trouve que tu fais des progrès, tu sais. J'arrive presque à ne plus sentir cette tension folle entre la poulette et toi.

—C'est que t'as abusé de la bière alors, remarque Hyde d'un ton mi sarcastique, mi amusé.

—Possible, admit l'excentrique aux cheveux rouges en riant. Alors ça s'améliore pas, hein ? reprit-il plus sérieusement.

—J'ai horreur de cette façon qu'elle a de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

—En fait ça t'arrangerait qu'elle se comporte comme une salope. Comme ça t'aurais une bonne raison de lui en vouloir, philosopha le musicien.

—Crois-moi, j'ai déjà une bonne raison de la détester, ricana l'ainé. Juste que j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à me rendre compte de sa véritable nature.

—Moi je pense plutôt que t'es le seul à ne pas accepter le fait que ce soit quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être qu'elle t'a déçu, qu'elle t'a trahi comme tu te plais tant à le répéter, mais peut-être aussi qu'elle avait une bonne raison.

—Tu ne sais rien, Ju-ken… soupira le L'Arc~en~Ciel.

—Effectivement, concéda ce dernier en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier prévu à cet effet. Mais je te connais et je commence à connaître Yu-chan, mine de rien. Elle m'a l'air de quelqu'un qui ne fait pas les choses à la légère. »

Sur cette conclusion aux accents presque dramatiques, le bassiste regagna le foyer chaleureux, toujours partant pour une nouvelle tournée. De son côté, le chanteur se sentait à la fois las et frustré qu'on lui reproche sans arrêt d'être à l'origine des discordes entre lui et la machiniste, alors que ce n'était en rien sa faute. De plus, ceux qui lui faisaient ces critiques étaient ceux qui ne connaissaient rien à toute l'histoire, lui et Yuko étant les seuls à savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Pourquoi toute leur compassion allait-elle à la jeune femme plutôt qu'à lui ? D'accord, il était absolument horrible avec elle et l'obligeait à être perpétuellement sur la défensive, mais c'était lui qui avait été blessé le premier. Ce n'était que justice qu'elle le soit à son tour, elle devait d'ailleurs s'y attendre en acceptant le contrat.

Et comme surgissant de ses pensées, la jeune femme se tint bientôt à ses côtés sans qu'il l'ait entendu s'approcher. Ne pouvant se retenir, il lança d'un ton haineux :

« Tu viens pour m'étaler ton bonheur à la face ?

—Je veux juste fumer une clope alors détends-toi, répliqua froidement la brune en fouillant dans ses poches. Merde, je crois que j'ai oublié mon briquet à l'intérieur… »

Dans un soupir exaspéré, Hyde sortit le sien et alluma la cigarette déjà coincée entre les lèvres de la machiniste. Ce geste, aussi banale soit-il, lui rappela bien des choses qu'il aurait aimé ne pas faire ressurgir et il s'empressa d'imiter Yuko en s'emparant d'une nouvelle barre cancérigène. Comme si la fumée allait effacer ses souvenirs. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, le visage levé vers le ciel nocturne, avant que la plus jeune ne dise d'un ton intrigué :

« Tu trouves que je fais ça ?

—Quoi ? s'enquit le L'Arc~en~Ciel qui n'était pas sûr de suivre.

—Que je t'étale mon bonheur à la face, comme tu dis. Tu préférerais que je sois déprimée ? Que je regrette les mots, les gestes qui t'on fait souffrir ? Que j'aille me repentir dans un couvent ? » poursuivit la brune, amusée.

Il aurait aimé riposter mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le loisir, continuant sur sa lancée :

« Tu m'en veux d'être heureuse. Si tu veux mon avis tu devrais tourner la page, lui conseilla-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

—Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive alors que tu es toujours là ? rétorqua l'ainé.

—C'est toi qui m'as engagé, lui rappela la brune. Et avant nos retrouvailles de février cela faisait tout de même… Quoi ? Un an qu'on ne s'était pas vus ? Tu as largement eu le temps d'oublier mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Et ça je n'y suis pour rien.

—Comme si je pouvais tout oublier si facilement… »

C'était bien la première fois qu'ils en parlaient aussi calmement, sans s'engueuler et Hyde percevait presque de la nostalgie dans sa voix. Il en fut un instant effrayé et il raviva immédiatement son amertume comme un bouclier. C'était Yuko qu'il l'avait brisé sans manifester le moindre remord et voilà qu'elle venait lui dire de passer à autre chose comme si ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir n'était pas si grave en soi, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux.

« Te fous pas de moi, siffla le chanteur qui sentait son ressentiment revenir en force. C'est entièrement ta faute si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, à envier le bonheur des autres parce qu'on a réduit le mien en miette, cracha-t-il en haussant la voix.

—Ma faute ? _Ma_ faute ?! répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Il me semble que tu n'es pas non plus totalement blanc dans cette histoire !

—Comment oses-tu me dire ça ?! Alors que c'est toi qui m'as trahi !

— C'est toi qui m'a poussée à de telles extrémités mais tu es trop égoïste pour l'admettre ! cria-t-elle, excédée.

—Et comment aurais-je pu faire ça ?! À quel moment t'ai-je demandé de m'infliger une souffrance telle que je n'arrivais plus à respirer ?! Que j'avais la sensation que mon cœur allait exploser ?!

—Je…

—Tu m'as détruit ! » hurla Hyde.

Le temps s'arrêta après cette dernière phrase à travers laquelle le chanteur avait exprimée toute la douleur, toute la peine qu'il intériorisait depuis presque deux ans. Plus un bruit ne leur parvenait, que ce soit depuis l'intérieur du restaurant où les conversations avaient cessé, ou depuis l'extérieur où même le ronronnement des voitures s'était interrompu. Seule la respiration hachée de Yuko brisait ce lourd silence alors que ses yeux noisette s'embuaient de larmes.

« Toutes mes félicitations, tu as ce que tu voulais. Je démissionne. »

Elle s'engouffra dans la salle d'un pas précipité pour récupérer ses affaires et mettre les voiles, écartant sans ménagement ceux qui tentèrent de la retenir, mais le VAMPS tenta de se persuader qu'elle jouait la comédie. Elle voulait se faire passer pour la victime parce que des dizaines de témoins la regardaient. Tous se tournèrent alors vers le L'Arc~en~Ciel qui fixait toujours l'endroit par lequel la machiniste s'était éclipsée, le regard vide et une sensation atroce lui nouant l'estomac. Sensation qui s'accentua jusqu'à le plier en deux, et il vomit sur les pavés sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il n'entendit que vaguement l'un des techniciens dire qu'il suivait leur chef, tout comme il ne perçut qu'avec peine le raclement des chaises lorsque toute l'équipe d'ingénieurs se leva pour quitter les lieux. Sa tête tournait et un bras vint bientôt entourer sa taille pour l'aider à se remettre debout, mais il n'aurait su dire qui le soutenait ainsi.

« T'as gagné, mon pote. » lança KAZ d'un ton écœuré.

Oui, il avait gagné. Il avait déballé toute sa haine, toute son amertume à la face de celle qui l'avait anéanti et dont le souvenir ne ravivait que douleur et désillusion. Alors pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas mieux ?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Septembre 2008

« Voilà, prends un mouchoir.

—Merci… »

Yuko s'empara du bout de tissu blanc que la douce main d'Ayana lui tendait, et elle se moucha bruyamment sous le regard compatissant de Tetsu et de sa compagne. Ces derniers avaient les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil telles deux personnes qu'on viendrait de tirer du lit, ce qui était effectivement leur cas. La machiniste avait débarqué chez le couple au petit matin, à une heure où les gens normaux dorment encore et autant dire que nos deux amoureux ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Mais leur amie venait d'enchainer des heures et des heures de route sans se reposer un seul instant, les nerfs à vif, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque la réserve d'essence menaçait de lui faire le coup de la panne. C'est pour dire à quel point elle se fichait éperdument de savoir qu'elle allait priver les mariés d'une bonne grasse matinée.

Et voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée dans leur salon, à étaler pitoyablement ses petits malheurs et ses pathétiques états d'âme, espérant qu'une fois qu'elle en aurait terminé le sommeil l'emporterait au moins pour le siècle à venir. Seulement Morphée devait être en congé ce jour-là –allez savoir, peut-être avait-il lui aussi droit à des RTT- puisqu'il ne daigna pas s'occuper de son cas. La jeune femme allait devoir continuer à ressasser sa dispute avec Hyde jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ait l'extrême gentillesse de l'assommer.

« Mais de là à démissionner, c'était pas un peu… excessif ? tenta doucement Tetsu qui ne voulait surtout pas la braquer.

—Après ce qu'il s'est passé comment veux-tu qu'on continue à travailler ensemble ? répliqua la brune. Dès le début c'était une mauvaise idée… Mais j'ai cru qu'on saurait… faire abstraction.

—Et vous réconcilier ? proposa Ayana.

— Non ! Non… Oh bon sang je sais même pas ce que j'espérais… » soupira Yuko en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Elle entendit à peine son amie se lever et annoncer qu'elle allait refaire du thé, trop occupée à se répéter en boucle les paroles de Hyde qui sonnaient comme des sentences à ses oreilles. Elle l'avait détruit et elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir d'avoir été si dur parce qu'il avait raison d'agir ainsi, elle le méritait et elle avait été stupide de s'imaginer que les choses pourraient se passer autrement. Elle était à l'origine de sa propre souffrance, souffrance qu'elle avait cru atténuée, presque annihilée, mais qui venait de se raviver avec une force telle qu'elle en suffoquait.

« Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a bien pu se passer entre vous pour que ça vous bouffe à ce point… murmura Tetsu, attristé.

—Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais de te le dire, souffla la plus jeune avec un pauvre sourire.

—Alors vas-y, rien ne t'en empêche, l'encouragea le bassiste.

—Franchement quand j'y pense je me dis que je devrais courir m'agenouiller devant Hyde pour implorer son pardon, d'autres fois au contraire je me jure que jamais je ne m'excuserai parce qu'il est aussi en tort que moi… Mais dans tous les cas je reste persuadée que j'ai eu raison d'agir comme je l'ai fait. Je n'avais pas le _choix_, s'obstina-t-elle. Mais si je te raconte tout tu vas me détester… »

La machiniste réprima un sanglot en terminant sa phrase et le regard plein de larmes qu'elle jeta au L'Arc~en~Ciel suffit à le dissuader d'insister, pour l'instant du moins. Il se contenta de lui assurer de son habituel ton débordant de gentillesse :

« Si tu changes d'avis tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

—Ouais, je te fais confiance. T'as jamais trahi personne toi.

—Yu-chan…

—Bon je vais y aller ! s'exclama celle-ci en se levant précipitamment. Va bien falloir que je rentre chez moi un jour. »

La jeune femme s'excusa rapidement auprès d'Ayana qui revenait tout juste de la cuisine, une théière fumante dans les mains, et elle s'engagea d'un pas pressé dans le couloir, direction la sortie. Cependant le musicien la retint encore un instant avant qu'elle ne parte et lui posa une dernière question d'un air inquiet :

« Ça se passe si mal avec ton copain pour que tu ne sois pas aller le voir directement ? »

Yuko esquissa un sourire touché avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue du L'Arc~en~Ciel pour le remercier de toujours se soucier autant d'elle, sans pour autant fournir une quelconque réponse. Elle soupira en gagnant sa voiture sagement garée dans l'allée, déjà angoissée à l'idée de retourner à son appartement. La vérité était que si elle avait accouru chez Tetsu, c'était parce qu'elle avait eu peur de rentrer et de trouver une fois de plus son studio vide alors qu'elle avait impérativement besoin d'être consolée.

C'est donc après maints tours et détours que la brune se décida enfin à rejoindre son domicile, tirant sagement sa petite valise à roulette derrière elle et galérant comme toujours pour dénicher ses clefs. Lorsque ces dernières daignèrent trouver le chemin de la serrure, elle s'engouffra avec circonspection dans le petit foyer, à l'affut du moindre son qui la renseignerait sur une présence autre que la sienne. Elle se délesta de ses affaires comme on se débarrasserait d'une seconde peau et traina le pas jusqu'au salon, peu convaincue d'y trouver qui que ce soit. Mais alerté par le bruit, Jong Jin jaillit en trombe de la cuisine, manquant de la percuter, et tous deux sursautèrent en s'apercevant. Posant une main sur son cœur affolé, Yuko tressaillit lorsque son compagnon lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

—Bonjour à toi aussi, répliqua la machiniste, vexée d'un tel accueil.

—Excuse-moi. Bonjour mon cœur, se rattrapa l'acteur en l'embrassant délicatement. Alors, il s'est passé quelque chose ? La tournée est annulée ?

—Me suis engueulée avec mon patron, répondit la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

—T'as été virée ? s'étonna le coréen, cherchant une explication à sa présence ici.

—J'ai démissionné… »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se recula légèrement, comme pour jauger sa compagne et s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en train de lui faire une grosse blague. Il fut visiblement peu satisfait de sa conclusion, à savoir qu'elle disait bien la vérité, puisqu'il poussa un soupir contrarié et croisa les bras tout en s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé.

« Ton équipe t'a suivie ?

—Bah tiens ! Ils ont pas intérêt s'ils tiennent à la vie ! J'vais sûrement pas les encourager à quitter un job en or pour se retrouver dans la merde avec moi.

—Et comment tu vas faire pour t'en sortir maintenant que tu es seule ? s'enquit Jong Jin en maitrisant sa frustration.

—T'es toujours là, toi, répondit sa compagne sur le ton de l'évidence.

—Oui, toujours là pour tout payer, tout t'offrir et ce depuis qu'on se connaît.

—Dis celui qui ne voyait même pas pourquoi je voulais trouver du boulot sous prétexte qu'on pouvait vivre notre idylle entièrement à ses frais » rétorqua la brune que ce petit discours commençait sérieusement à énerver.

Oui ça c'était parfaitement lui, et il n'avait jamais changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. À cette époque Yuko était vraiment dans une des plus mauvaises périodes de sa vie, juste après ce que Hyde se plaisait à appeler sa « trahison », sans boulot et sans chez soi. Elle se haïssait plus que tout, elle haïssait son passé qui conditionnait son avenir, qui l'avait obligé à trahir un petit chanteur qu'elle adorait et qui, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, continuait à la hanter. Elle était dégoûtée de tout, en particulier d'elle-même et elle ne comprenait pas que les gens ne soient pas unanimement de cet avis.

Elle n'avait pas compris que Jong Jin puisse l'aimer, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il lui avait pris un appartement, et la vérité était qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle y avait emménagé avec lui. En fait elle ne comprenait rien à cette relation, elle avait l'impression d'y être étrangère. Elle s'était laissée porter par le courant parce que le coréen lui offrait tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, tout ce qu'il avait sans rien demander en échange. Naturellement généreux et attentionné, il l'avait chéri dès la première seconde et cela lui avait semblé tellement impossible sur le coup qu'elle était restée, profitant de la moindre parcelle de bonheur. Il était fou d'elle et elle lui répondait comme elle pouvait, parce que ses sentiments étaient beaucoup plus… diffus.

« Mais tu m'as bien fait comprendre que cette idylle j'étais le seul à en avoir envie, attaqua l'acteur, haussant la voix à son tour.

—Comment tu peux dire ça alors que tu n'es jamais à la maison ! s'écria la jeune femme. C'est moi qui rentre tous les soirs en trouvant l'appartement vide ! C'est moi qui t'appelle pour tomber sans arrêt sur la messagerie ! C'est moi qui attends près du téléphone à 3h du matin pour avoir des nouvelles parce que monsieur est à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici !

—Parce que tu refuses de me suivre ! Tu t'entêtes à rester ici et à enchainer les petits boulots mal payés alors que tu pourrais m'accompagner ! Suffirait que tu le veuilles !

—Je veux être indépendante ! se défendit Yuko. C'est si dur à comprendre, putain ?!

—Ce que tu veux c'est surtout profiter de mon argent sans avoir à me supporter moi ! »

Voilà, c'était dit. Il avait enfin craché ce qu'il pensait sans doute secrètement depuis des mois, et sous le coup de la surprise la machiniste fut incapable de formuler la moindre répartie digne de ce nom. Mais elle allait faire bien mieux que ça. Prenant la direction de leur chambre, elle s'empara d'une énorme valise dans laquelle elle commença à enfouir tout ce qui lui passait sous la main –et qui lui appartenait, il va sans dire. Certes ses sentiments n'avaient sans doute jamais égalé ceux de Jong Jin, mais de là à dire qu'elle était seulement intéressée par son fric, il ne fallait pas se foutre de la gueule du monde. La jeune femme n'était clairement pas du genre à supporter quelqu'un aussi longtemps même s'il y avait un avantage financier à la clef. D'autant plus que l'argent était pour elle un moyen de survie mais également l'assurance d'être affranchie de tout –de tout sauf son compte en banque, bien entendu. Mais pour ça évidemment il fallait que l'argent soit le sien, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas si elle avait suivi les plans de son compagnon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'alarma celui-ci.

—Je te montre à quel point ton fric tu peux te le foutre là où je pense ! Et bien profond ! »

Ça c'était moche. Très moche même, et s'il avait été présent nul doute que Tetsu l'aurait réprimander pour tant de vulgarité, mais le bassiste n'était pas là et les absents ont toujours tort, si bien que Yuko n'hésita pas à renchérir lorsque Jong Jin lui demanda où elle comptait aller :

« Chez quelqu'un qui aura la décence de me demander comment je vais sans me traiter de pute deux secondes après ! »

D'accord, il ne l'avait pas dit explicitement en ces termes mais elle n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas savoir lire entre les lignes, et c'était bien ce que son petit discours signifiait. À partir de là, il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de secondes à la machiniste pour boucler ses bagages, traverser l'appartement en sens inverse telle une tornade en furie et claquer dignement la porte derrière elle. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur le palier qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait omis de récupérer sa veste, mais compte tenu de la saison elle n'en aurait pas une grande utilité et il était inenvisageable de faire demi-tour pour aller la chercher. Question de dignité.

Regagnant la rue, elle ouvrit son coffre et y balança violemment ses maigres paquetages, et ce fut dans un pur réflexe qu'elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre du foyer qu'elle venait de quitter. L'acteur l'observait d'un air de chien battu et la brune n'eut aucun remord à lui faire un doigt d'honneur, geste qui lui valu l'exclamation outrée d'une petite vieille qui passait par là. Assumant son inimitable impertinence, la jeune femme lui tira la langue dans une grimace exagérée avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture qui ne demandait plus qu'à démarrer.

Se rappelant soudain chez qui elle comptait se rendre, Yuko eut la divine idée de s'arrêter brièvement dans une supérette pour faire l'acquisition d'un pack de bière. Il lui faudrait au moins ça pour se faire pardonner de retourner squatter chez Satoshi. Elle avait horreur d'être un poids pour ses amis mais le girugamesh l'avait déjà supporté durant des mois avant qu'elle n'emménage avec Jong Jin, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

Il allait sans doute bien rire en la voyant débarquer avec ses valises et il dirait quelque chose du genre : « Encore à la rue, Yu-chan ? », ce à quoi elle répondrait sûrement « Plus grâce à toi. » Oui, les choses se passeraient probablement ainsi, comme la dernière fois qu'elle avait perdu son boulot… Et trahi Hyde dans la foulée, accessoirement. La jeune femme était presque dans le même état qu'à l'époque si l'on y pensait, à tel point qu'elle avait l'impression de tout revivre au ralenti, et elle sentait même les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

La machiniste sonna et patienta devant l'appartement de son ami, se faisant la juste réflexion qu'elle n'était même pas certaine de le trouver chez lui. Décidément elle ne savait plus réfléchir. Où irait-elle s'il n'était pas là ? Elle l'ignorait. Chez Ken peut-être… De toute façon elle n'eut pas à se poser la question plus longtemps puisque la porte s'ouvrit. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu, Satoshi ne lui demanda pas si elle était redevenue SDF et se contenta, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil aux bagages amassés devant sa porte, de lui accorder un petit sourire compatissant. Ce fut seulement là que Yuko comprit qu'elle pleurait, et comme si ce simple constat l'autorisait à abandonner toute bienséance, elle se jeta dans les bras du chanteur.

« Laisse-moi deviner, commença celui-ci. T'as plus de boulot.

—Non… avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

—Et plus de maison, poursuivit le girugamesh comme s'il énumérait une liste de courses.

—Désolée, pleurnicha la demoiselle en s'agrippant un peu plus à lui alors qu'elle sentait l'inévitable crise de larmes approcher.

—Rentre donc, j'ai quand même mieux à t'offrir qu'un paillasson. »


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Septembre 2008

« Hyde… Entre mon vieux, il est que 2h du mat' après tout. »

Le chanteur inclina la tête en vague signe de remerciement et d'excuse avant de passer le seuil de la porte, captant sans mal le soupir fatigué de son leader qui aurait sans doute préféré rester dans son lit douillet. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de venir lui rendre visite à la base mais il avait eu ce soudain besoin de parler et d'être écouté par quelqu'un qui serait susceptible de le comprendre, ou tout du moins de ne pas le juger, et sa route l'avait machinalement menée chez Tet-chan. Ce dernier le suivit patiemment jusqu'au salon et s'assit après que son invité lui ait confirmé qu'il ne voulait rien à boire, souhaitant juste déballer ce qu'il avait à dire et partir, avec ou sans réponse à ses questions.

« Je suppose que tu viens me parler de Yuko, avança le bassiste en se grattant la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux déjà en bataille.

—Elle déjà venue pour se plaindre de moi ? devina le VAMPS, sarcastique.

—C'est marrant comme le discours change d'une personne à l'autre… répondit pensivement son ami sans pour autant vraiment trouver ça drôle. Tu es sans doute là pour étaler tes états d'âme toi aussi, alors dépêche-toi que je puisse retourner me coucher. »

L'ainé fronça les sourcils, à la fois surpris et vexé par la froideur de son hôte qui habituellement était toujours prompt à vous tendre la main, à vous soutenir lorsque vous en aviez besoin. Seulement ce soir il semblait peu enclin à être le meilleur ami qui partageait tous vos soucis et faisait de son mieux pour tout arranger, mais plutôt celui qui vous écoutait d'une oreille distraite en se demandant ce qu'il était entrain de louper à la télé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ? s'enquit Hyde.

—Il me prend que j'ai beau vous adorer tous les deux, il y a des moments où vous me faites profondément chier. » répliqua durement le musicien.

Allons bon, voilà qu'il devenait vulgaire, la fin du monde était proche. Bientôt le ciel allait leur tomber sur la tête, il allait se mettre à pleuvoir des éléphants et on leur apprendrait alors que la seule solution pour sauver la planète était de danser à cloche-pied enroulés dans du jambon. C'était dire si les choses allaient mal.

« Honnêtement c'est quoi cette manie de débarquer chez moi à des heures improbables pour vous plaindre de choses dont j'ignore tout ? s'exclama le leader, définitivement lancé. Je suis votre ami, certes, mais pourquoi passer par moi qui suis le dernier à pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider ?

—Tet-chan…

—Laisse-moi finir ! s'énerva l'intéressé. Vous ne cessez de me répéter que rien ne s'arrangera, que vous ne voulez pas que ça s'arrange mais vous n'y croyez pas vous-même. Vous venez me voir en pleurnichant alors que tout serait si simple si vous vous parliez, gémit le bassiste d'un ton désespéré. Elle prétend avoir tourné la page mais elle s'effondre à la première dispute, tandis que toi tu affirmes la haïr mais tu sautes sur la première occasion qui te permettra de la revoir.

—Je ne-

—Bien sûr que si, tu fais ça ! le coupa brutalement son ami. Vous vous manquez ! Avouez-le, bordel ! »

Cette dernière exclamation résonna un moment dans la maison silencieuse et le chanteur en resta cloué sur place, ouvrant et refermant bêtement la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau, alors que son esprit s'activait vainement à chercher une réponse digne de ce nom. Elle lui manquait et… il lui manquait aussi ? Mais enfin, ça n'avait aucun sens ! Elle s'était débarrassée de lui et lui… il la détestait, n'est-ce pas ? Mais alors que faisait-il ici ? Ce qu'il s'était passé avec Yuko aurait dû lui apporter un certain soulagement ou même un sentiment agréable de vengeance accomplie, pourtant il ne lui restait qu'un arrière goût amer d'incompréhension car quelque chose lui échappait. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à saisir.

« Sans vouloir me vanter, je connais Yu-chan comme personne et je suis certain que si elle t'a un jour fait du mal c'est parce qu'elle y a été contrainte, affirma le bassiste. Elle a vécu des choses que tu n'imagines même pas et elle pense toujours pouvoir résoudre tous ses problèmes seule… Elle réfléchit et elle agit, elle ne cherche pas à dialoguer parce que l'expérience lui a apprit que c'était inutile. »

Hyde avait été le seul que la jeune femme avait trahi, jeté comme on jetterait un objet sans valeur alors qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire, et il avait préféré croire qu'elle lui mentait depuis le début. Il avait accepté les paroles qu'elle lui avait lancé aussi froidement en pleine figure comme étant la vérité pure et simple, parce qu'il était tellement plus simple de la haïr. Pourtant depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'être cette garce contre qui il entretenait tant de rancœur, cependant il n'avait pas voulu le remarquer. Il préférait se convaincre qu'elle cherchait encore à manipuler ses proches en jouant les gentilles filles, profitant du silence du chanteur qui ne pouvait pas leur avouer ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle avait dit. Il ne pouvait pas… Encore aujourd'hui.

« Tu sais quoi ? Sors d'ici, lança soudainement Tetsu en se levant.

—Quoi ? s'exclama Hyde, ahuri.

—T'as bien compris. Et inutile de revenir tant que vous ne vous serez pas expliqués. Et j'ai bien dit « expliqués », pas « engueulés ». Allez ouste ! » ajouta-t-il en poussant le VAMPS vers la sortie.

Avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, celui-ci se retrouva à nouveau dehors dans l'air tiède de ce tout début de matinée estivale. Il profita du chemin qui le ramènerait à sa voiture pour s'allumer une cigarette, soufflant un petit nuage en direction du ciel nocturne, étrangement apaisé. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était à la fois d'une facilité déconcertante et à la fois d'une difficulté extrême sachant quel était le caractère de Yuko, et sachant aussi quel était son propre ressentiment vis-à-vis de la machiniste. Mais il devait la retrouver pour qu'ils puissent enfin parler de tout ce qui les avait séparés, de tout ce qu'il y avait d'incohérent dans cette histoire car trop de contradictions se bousculaient et il voulait mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes.

* * *

><p>Il se tenait plantée devant un bâtiment, observant l'impressionnante superposition d'étages derrière ses lunettes aux verres teintés, vérifiant une dernière fois l'écran de son téléphone sur lequel s'affichait l'adresse correspondant à l'immeuble qui s'élevait face à lui. Yuko avait déménagé et Tet-chan avait eu la bonté de lui envoyer les coordonnées de son nouveau domicile avant qu'il ne se pointe par surprise chez les nouveaux locataires, voilà qui aurait été fâcheux. Tout comme il serait fâcheux que quelqu'un le reconnaisse, aussi Hyde dissimulait-il son visage sous une capuche qui lui donnait plus l'impression d'attirer l'attention que de la détourner. Voilà pourquoi il n'eut aucun scrupule à s'engouffrer à l'intérieur sans s'être s'annoncer à l'interphone lorsqu'un jeune homme franchit la porte d'entrée. Cela lui rappela beaucoup de choses, des souvenirs qu'il avait voulu oublier mais qui aujourd'hui pourraient s'avérer précieux. Il devrait s'y accrocher coûte que coûte lors du combat qui approchait à mesure qu'il montait les escaliers, car décidément la brune avait le chic pour habiter là où il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur. Étrangement cela n'avait jamais dérangé le L'Arc~en~Ciel.<p>

Une fois sur le bon palier, il n'hésita que brièvement avant de sonner à son appartement, se disant que de toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive désormais la situation ne pourrait pas vraiment être pire entre eux. C'était ce qu'il pensait lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme dont les yeux noisette s'assombrirent instantanément à sa vue, le fusillant littéralement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? siffla Yuko.

—Te parler, répondit le chanteur.

—Oh ! Il y avait donc une suite à ton « Tu m'as détruit » ? s'étonna-t-elle. Désolée mais j'ai pas envie de l'entendre. »

Elle repoussa brutalement la porte mais il coinça sa jambe dans l'entrebâillement juste à temps pour l'empêcher de se fermer. La douleur le fit légèrement grimacer mais il tint bon, après tout il se doutait bien qu'elle ne serait pas très coopérative et il l'entendit soupirer avant d'écarter le battant.

« Fais vite et ne cries pas. J'ai un de ces putains de mal de crâne… »

Et elle recula, lui laissant le soin de s'avancer et de refermer derrière lui, complètement stupéfait que cela soit si facile au final. Elle ne protestait pas autant que ce à quoi il s'attendait, lui tournant même le dos pour gagner le salon comme si au fond sa présence n'avait aucune importance. Hyde prit le temps d'examiner les lieux tandis que la jeune femme s'activait à il-ne-savait-trop-quoi dans une pièce annexe, se faisant la réflexion que les goûts de la machiniste avaient bien changé. Elle qui avait toujours prôné la modernité vivait maintenant dans un studio au style plutôt sobre, basique, sans originalité. Un style qui ne lui ressemblait pas, comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait choisi à sa place…

« Tu vis avec quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il alors, abasourdi.

—Vivais, rectifia-t-elle en revenant dans le séjour avec une valise. Mais si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu es là, qu'on en finisse ? proposa-t-elle sans même lui adresser un regard.

Elle bifurqua vers ce qui semblait être la salle de bain et le VAMPS la suivit, l'observant un moment alors qu'elle s'emparait d'une trousse de toilette et y amassait divers produits lui appartenant.

« Tu as encore trahi quelqu'un ? fit-il sans pouvoir se retenir.

—C'est ce que je fais toujours, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua effrontément la brune.

—C'est ce que tu as fait avec moi, et pourtant tu essaies de convaincre tout le monde que tu es l'être le plus innocent qui soit. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?

—L'être le plus innocent c'est un peu exagéré, sembla s'amuser Yuko. Mais je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi tu as déjà la réponse, non ? Si je ne faisais rien pour me défendre ils finiraient tous pas te croire et découvrir que je suis une vraie salope. Je perdrais tous mes petits pions, et du même coup les vacances au ski que je ne peux sûrement pas me payer seule, j'en passe et des meilleures. Je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir ça, t'es pas d'accord ? »

Elle le poussa pour repartir dans la salle à manger où les bagages commençaient à s'empiler, comme s'ils avaient toujours été gardés déjà préparés dans un coin, prêts à partir à la première occasion.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as rattrapé hors de cette salle de concert ? »

Tressaillement.

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? s'énerva-t-elle.

—Tu n'avais aucune raison de t'excuser à ce moment-là puisqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous, pourtant tu m'as dit que tu étais désolée, remarqua le chanteur.

—Mon dieu, j'avais l'air sincère ? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

Bon sang, quelque soit la manière dont il s'y prenait elle semblait avoir réponse à tout, affichant une assurance insolente face à l'interrogatoire du L'Arc~en~Ciel. Il aurait presque pu y croire s'il n'y avait pas eu cette foutue lueur d'espoir qui se ravivait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, l'espoir que tout ça ne soit que mensonge. Cependant il se souvenait parfaitement de comment elle fonctionnait et il savait quoi dire pour la pousser à bout, parce que peu importait le rôle qu'elle prétendait jouer, il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas falsifier. Et quel que soit le contexte, elle avait toujours eu énormément de mal à gérer sa colère.

« Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? s'exclama-t-il d'un ton sidéré. Tu réduis les gens en morceaux pour pouvoir t'offrir des vacances à la montagne ?!

—Tu t'es détruit tout seul ! s'écria Yuko. Si tu n'avais pas été si égoïste j'aurais pu t'épargner mais comme toujours tu t'es pris pour le centre du monde ! Tu hurles à la trahison quand je vous anéantis, toi et tes foutues illusions, mais à quel moment est-ce que tu as pensé à ce que je ressentais moi ?!

—Tu ne ressens rien, c'est ça ton problème ! attaqua Hyde.

—C'est toi qui m'as poussé à être comme ça ! riposta la brune, des larmes de rage brillant au coin des yeux. Tout ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait pour me protéger de toi !

—Te protéger ?! s'écœura le chanteur. J'étais la dernière personne dont tu aurais dû te protéger ! Tout ce que je voulais-

—Oui, tout ce que _toi_ tu voulais ! appuya-t-elle, révoltée. Tu as décidé sans moi que tu allais tout changer à ma vie ! »

Comme si cette phrase lui rappelait soudain quelque chose d'horrible, la plus jeune se mit à sangloter spasmodiquement et lorsque l'artiste voulut s'approcher d'elle, elle recula craintivement jusqu'à se retrouver bloquer contre le mur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le fuyait alors que deux secondes plus tôt elle était prête à lui taillader la gorge à coup de dents, mais il comprenait enfin ce qu'il avait fait de mal il y avait des années de cela.

« Sors d'ici, parvint-elle à souffler.

—Yu-chan… murmura le L'Arc~en~Ciel, déchiré de l'intérieur.

—Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Plus jamais ! hurla-t-elle, hystérique. Va-t'en ! VA-T'EN ! »

Elle s'effondra sur le sol, serrant sa tête entre ses mains en basculant d'avant en arrière à répétition, pleurant violemment sous le regard blessé du chanteur qui souffla encore quelques mots, comme une excuse :

« Yu-chan…

—Ne le dis pas ! Pitié ne le dis pas ! répéta Yuko en fermant les yeux, apeurée.

—Je t'aimais. »

Elle se recroquevilla une peu plus et posa une main sur sa poitrine, comme touchée en plein cœur, et Hyde vit une larme rouler lentement le long de sa joue en une marque silencieuse de sa douleur. Elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, cherchant visiblement à sa calmer tandis que lui restait planté là, incapable de partir et incapable de l'approcher. Mais lorsque la voix de la jeune femme s'éleva de nouveau, son cerveau –jusque là en veille- s'éteignit définitivement et il glissa à son tour sur le parquet, complètement sonné.

« Moi aussi, je t'aimais. »


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Janvier à Avril 2006

Hyde sonna à la porte, tremblant dans l'air frais de cette fin de janvier, son souffle formant une légère buée qui disparaissait presque aussitôt pour fusionner avec la nuit. Les conversations qu'il percevait vaguement diminuèrent pour laisser place à des pas trainants qu'il reconnut comme étant ceux de Tetsu. La tête du bassiste apparut bientôt dans l'entrebâillement et son visage enfantin esquissa un grand sourire en le reconnaissant. Il ouvrit à son ami qui s'engouffra avec gratitude dans la chaleur du foyer, se délestant de ses affaires désormais inutiles avant de gagner le salon où résonnaient les rires de ses complices.

Ces derniers l'accueillirent d'un retentissant « Joyeux anniversaire ! » qui le fit sourire comme un gamin, heureux qu'on ne l'ait pas oublié. Il s'assit parmi eux, remerciant Yukki qui lui servait une bière tout en riant à une blague de Ken. Il allait fêter ses 37 ans entourés de ses plus proches amis après les avoir célébrer un peu plus tôt dans la journée avec sa famille. C'était le leader de L'Arc~en~Ciel qui organisait cette petite réception et on l'entendait s'affairer dans la cuisine, aidée de sa bien-aimée Ayana qui s'activait en aller-retour entre le séjour et les fourneaux.

La sonnette signala la présence de nouveaux invités et ceux du salon virent bientôt débarquer deux énergumènes complètement décoiffés, dont l'une était accessoirement transporter tel un sac de patates sur le dos de son acolyte qui n'était autre que KAZ. Ledit sac menaçait ce dernier des pires atrocités, indéniablement contrarié, sous le regard ahuri du reste du groupe.

« Dis bonjour, 'spèce de malpolie, lui ordonna la guitariste en la tournant vers les convives.

—Sauve-moi Ayana ! » supplia la torturée en tendant les mains vers cette dernière.

Hyde reconnut immédiatement la jeune femme qui appelait ainsi au secours pour l'avoir vu maintes et maintes fois en photo au côté du couple tout récemment formé par Tetsu et sa petite-amie. Ces longs cheveux bouclés et ces yeux noisette aux reflets dorés avaient eu leur petit effet sur le chanteur, même si ce n'était à l'époque que sur papier glacé. Il admira celle qu'il connaissait sous le nom de Yuko alors qu'elle se faisait chaleureusement accueillir par sa complice avant de venir les saluer tranquillement.

Le contact de la brune l'électrisa inexplicablement lorsqu'elle lui serra doucement la main et elle lui offrit un sourire franc auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête gêné. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que des étrangers se comportent aussi naturellement avec lui, puisque généralement ils ne voyaient que le « charismatique chanteur de L'Arc~en~Ciel » et en étaient souvent intimidés. Mais il était vrai que la demoiselle était machiniste et de ce fait habituée à fréquenter toutes sortes d'artistes.

Tandis qu'il pensait cela, Ken offrit gracieusement sa place à la nouvelle arrivante qui s'installa entre lui et le guitariste, attrapant une bière que Tetsu lui tendait. Après en avoir bu une première gorgée, elle sembla soudain se rappeler quelque chose d'important et elle se tourna vers Hyde pour lancer joyeusement :

« Au fait, joyeux anniversaire !

—Merci, murmura le musicien.

—Désolée de m'incruster comme ça mais cet idiot m'a ramenée de force, s'excusa-t-elle en désignant KAZ d'un signe de sa cannette.

—T'étais plutôt enthousiaste quand je t'ai dit qu'on allait à une fête, contra celui-ci en grignotant un apéritif.

—C'était avant que tu me dises que c'était pour l'anniv de Hyde ! On s'invite pas comme ça à l'anniv de quelqu'un qu'on connaît pas ! » s'exclama Yuko sur la défensive.

Sur ce elle frappa Ken qui lui faisait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà la blague idiote des « oreilles de lapin » et celui-ci poussa un couinement ridicule avant de se plaindre d'une douleur exagérée. Aussitôt elle le prit dans ses bras en s'excusant, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis, ce qui fit que le chanteur posa cette question :

« En fait je suis le seul à pas la connaître, c'est ça ? »

Tous échangèrent des regards gênés jusqu'à ce que Tet-chan débarque avec les premiers plats. Ayant parfaitement suivi la conversation, il s'empressa de faire l'éloge de la machiniste et de leur rencontre qu'il considérait comme un cadeau du ciel, puisqu'ils étaient devenus d'excellents amis et qu'il avait rencontré sa chère Ayana grâce à elle. La jeune femme avait été stagiaire pour l'équipe de techniciens qui avait accompagné le bassiste dans sa carrière solo et leur coopération n'avait pourtant pas très bien commencé.

« J'arrivais pas à croire qu'une nana aussi adorable soit aussi vulgaire ! expliqua Tetsu. Et en plus elle fume !

—Décidément je n'ai rien pour moi, soupira théâtralement l'accusée.

—Je l'ai engueulée plusieurs fois pour ça, alors qu'on se connaissait à peine, jusqu'au jour où elle m'a dit ça : « Ogawa-san, en fait vous êtes un peu mon grand-frère. » d'un ton tellement plein d'innocence qu'il était impossible de ne pas s'attendrir.

—Il ne m'a plus jamais rien reproché après ça » annonça fièrement la brune avec un clin d'œil complice en direction de Hyde.

Ce geste anodin eut un effet inattendu sur ce dernier qui, jusqu'ici, n'était pas encore très à l'aise en présence de cette jeune femme à la franchise déroutante et au regard hypnotisant. Cela le détendit d'un seul coup, sans qu'il puisse vraiment expliquer pourquoi, à part qu'il avait juste l'impression que finalement lui aussi la connaissait depuis toujours. Elle devait avoir un don. Il avait entendu parler d'elle un nombre incalculable de fois et il en allait sans doute de même pour elle en ce qui le concernait. Alors ils n'étaient pas vraiment des inconnus, non ?

Les anecdotes se poursuivirent tout le long de la soirée qui fut riche en fous rire et en émotions, certains en arrivant jusqu'aux larmes dans un cas comme dans l'autre. Puis vint l'heure du retour au calme tandis que la fatigue envahissait les esprits délurés qu'étaient les leurs, et Yuko sortit sur la terrasse en compagnie du chanteur pour une pause clope. La plus jeune se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait oublié son briquet et l'ainé lui alluma gracieusement une cigarette qu'elle avait déjà callée entre ses lèvres. Leurs visages s'éclairèrent furtivement à la lueur de la flamme avant que l'obscurité nocturne ne reprenne ses droits.

« Ça va faire combien de temps que tu connais Tetsu ? demanda finalement Hyde, histoire d'engager la conversation.

—Presque trois ans. C'est le premier vrai ami que je me sois fait en arrivant à Tokyo.

—Tu vivais où avant ?

—Dans un p'tit patelin pas loin de Kyoto.

—Et tu as toujours voulu être machiniste ?

—C'est un interrogatoire ? s'amusa-t-elle.

—Excuse-moi, je suis curieux, sourit le L'Arc~en~Ciel.

—C'est rien, j'adore qu'on s'intéresse à moi, avoua-t-elle en riant. Non, honnêtement j'ai commencé à faire ça parce que j'ai trouvé un stage rapidement, et je pouvais apprendre sur le tas. Pratique pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de diplôme.

—Tu n'as pas de… ?

—Et non… Mais commencer tôt dans le métier m'a permis d'avoir ma propre équipe beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'imaginais. Et puis bon la musique ça a toujours été mon truc alors ça me plait. J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix mais je me plains pas. »

Le chanteur se permit de la fixer un instant avec un air admiratif qui la fit éclater de rire. Ce son léger qui sonnait comme une mélodie aux oreilles de Hyde lui donna envie de rire aussi, ce qu'il fit avec plus de réserve. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il s'entendait aussi bien avec quelqu'un qui fondamentalement n'avait pas grand chose en commun avec lui de premier abord, qui n'était pas de la même génération et surtout qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer. C'était rafraichissant en un sens de fréquenter Yuko et son insouciance teintée d'une certaine maturité qu'elle tournait avec plaisir en dérision.

Au final ils s'entendirent tellement bien qu'ils se jurèrent de se refaire une soirée à l'occasion, ce qui arriva dès la semaine suivante, et celle d'encore après et ainsi de suite. Ils se faisaient désormais connaître auprès de leur bande d'amis comme les deux inséparables qui passaient leur temps à discuter et à trainer ensemble durant des heures, sans forcément le prévoir, blablatant sur tout et rien, la moindre chose qui leur venait à l'esprit.

La seule chose que Hyde ressentait dans ces instants là c'était la liberté. Il n'aurait pu l'exprimer autrement tant le fait d'être avec Yuko n'imposait aucune contrainte, aucun besoin autre que celui d'être soi-même sans que cela ait une quelconque conséquence. Au fond ils ne savaient presque rien l'un de l'autre, de leur passé, de leur histoire, mais ils s'en fichaient et c'était justement ça qui faisait la force de leur relation. Tout ce qui les intéressait était la façon qu'avait l'autre de voir le monde. Les débats qui naissaient de leurs impressions, leurs avis, ne faisaient que renforcer leur complicité.

C'est après une de ces soirées passées à refaire le monde que les deux amis se séparèrent, le jour ayant depuis longtemps pris congé pour laisser la place à sa jumelle nocturne. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer et même si au final Hyde n'était venu que pour boire un verre, c'était finalement après quelques bières –sans compter le petit saké pour la forme- que le chanteur s'était décidé à rentrer chez lui. Un taxi l'attendait déjà en bas et c'est une fois les fesses posées sur la banquette arrière qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son téléphone.

Il hésita un moment, se demandant s'il devait remonter ou attendre d'être rentré pour rappeler la machiniste et s'organiser une sortie durant laquelle il récupérerait accessoirement l'objet. Il opta finalement pour la première solution, le véhicule n'ayant pas encore démarré, et il informa le conducteur que s'il n'était pas revenu dans cinq minutes alors il pourrait repartir. Il se connaissait, il connaissait Yuko, et malgré leur bonne résolution ils pourraient encore s'attarder en trouvant toujours de nouvelles choses à se dire.

Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour sonner à l'interphone, remonter les quatre étages –sans ascenseur s'il vous plait- et se manifester à la porte de l'appartement de la jeune femme. S'amorça alors la fructueuse recherche du portable qu'ils ne retrouvèrent finalement que grâce à l'appel que passa la brune depuis le sien. Le petit vicieux était posé innocemment sur le bar, attendant qu'on le trouve, et les deux amis tendirent la main d'un même mouvement pour l'attraper.

Il ne sut si c'était dû à l'alcool qui avait coulé à flots en cette soirée, aux mois passés à se rapprocher ou juste à leurs mains qui s'étaient frôlées, mais quelque chose céda en Hyde à cet instant. Il attrapa le poignet de Yuko et l'attira à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, incapable de refreiner cette envie soudaine. Il fut lui-même surpris pas son acte mais ne pensa pas un seul instant que c'était mal, qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça, qu'il y aurait forcément des conséquences à ce geste passionné.

La jeune femme se débattit pour échapper à son étreinte mais il tint bon, savourant le contact délicat de ses lèvres, affermissant sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente fondre dans ses bras. Des doigts se glissèrent alors dans sa nuque et dans ses cheveux, lui procurant des frissons qu'il savoura avec délice. La brune répondait maintenant à son baiser, pressant son corps contre celui du chanteur qui sentit une vague de désir l'envahir aussi sûrement qu'un tsunami. Il ne tenta même pas d'y résister, il n'en avait pas envie et ne l'oublions pas, c'était lui qui était à l'origine de tout ça.

Ses mains avides parcoururent bientôt le ventre de Yuko qui se retrouva plaquer au mur, soupirant sous les caresses et les baisers du L'Arc~en~Ciel qui explorait maintenant sa nuque de sa langue. Les jambes de la jeune femme s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches et il murmura d'une voix étouffée :

« Ta chambre ?

—Couloir. Au fond. »

Il la porta jusqu'au lit et très vite leurs vêtements ne furent plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il était désormais évident que la suite des événements ne pourrait se dérouler sans que les voisins soient inévitablement mis au courant, mais qu'importe. Ils ne reculeraient plus maintenant, le désir avait pris le pas sur la raison.

Hyde prit son temps malgré tout, découvrant le corps qui s'offrait à lui alors que sa compagne découvrait le sien, goûtant à chaque parcelle de peau pour mieux en apprécier la saveur. Mais bientôt cela ne fut plus suffisant pour les deux amants et Yuko saisit délicatement les cheveux du chanteur pour ramener son visage au niveau du sien et l'embrasser langoureusement. Le regard sombre de l'artiste plongea dans les yeux noisette de la jeune femme qui lui souffla de venir maintenant, ce qu'il fit sans plus se faire prier.

Il entama alors une série de va-et-vient d'une lenteur insupportable mais qu'il prolongea aussi longtemps que possible, juste pour provoquer encore ces réactions tels que ces soupirs brûlants ou ces joues rougies. La brune effleurait son dos du bout des doigts, s'y agrippant parfois jusqu'à enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau de Hyde lorsque le plaisir se faisait trop intense. Ce dernier finit par accentuer ses coups de reins, se maudissant de ne pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps, et les gémissements qui s'échappèrent alors des lèvres de Yuko finirent de le faire décoller.

Leurs corps furent plaqués l'un à l'autre tandis qu'un ultime cri de plaisir retentissait dans la chambre, presque aussitôt suivi d'un grognement rauque. Le chanteur libéra la jeune femme de son étreinte et s'allongea à ses côtés, posant immédiatement un bras autour sa taille et enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il sentait les pulsations de son amante sous ses doigts et sa respiration encore haletante, tout comme la sienne, puis ces sensations finirent par s'apaiser et il ramena la couverture sur eux lorsque la brune frissonna. Bientôt leurs battements de cœur respectifs furent la seule chose qu'il perçut et cela le berça lentement jusqu'à ce que le sommeil s'empare de lui.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Avril 2006

Yuko ouvrit brusquement les yeux le lendemain matin, non pas parce qu'un bruit venait de la réveiller ni même parce qu'un cauchemar l'avait effrayée, mais parce que tandis que le sommeil s'échappait de son esprit, autre chose était venu le remplacer. Une pensée. Toute simple, presque bête mais terriblement suspecte : elle n'était pas seule dans son lit.

Elle tourna lentement la tête sur le côté pour se retrouver face au visage encore endormi de Hyde, et c'est alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent soudainement en tête. Elle se redressa précipitamment, tirant les draps par la même occasion, ce qui provoqua un vague grognement contrarié de la part du chanteur qui –dieu soit loué- ne se réveilla pas pour autant. La jeune femme cessa instinctivement de respirer alors qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé, de ce qu'ils avaient _fait_.

Elle saisit sa tête entre ses mains, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en fermant les yeux, priant pour que lorsqu'elle les rouvrirait elle soit seule dans sa chambre et que tout cela ne soit que le fruit de son imagination trop fertile. Mais lorsque son regard noisette s'égara de nouveau à côté d'elle, Hyde n'avait pas disparu et elle jura tout bas, maudissant son comportement et celui du chanteur qui venait de les entrainer dans une merde sans nom.

« Mon dieu je viens de coucher avec un homme marié… » murmura-t-elle tout bas.

De tout ce qu'elle constatait, c'était bien cela qui la choquait le plus. Le L'Arc~en~Ciel venait de tromper sa femme -qui au passage était réputée pour être une personne tout à fait charmante- avec elle. La brune se gifla mentalement, se sermonnant sur la partie d'elle-même qui n'avait su résister au chanteur et qui s'était laissée faire après des protestations à peine plus vigoureuses qu'un battement d'ailes de papillon. Mais ce battement pouvait d'ici peu s'avérer à l'origine d'une tornade et Yuko sentait qu'elle allait se la prendre en pleine poire.

« Je suis horrible, je suis horrible… gémit-elle, ne trouvant rien d'autre pour qualifier son comportement.

—Je ne suis pas tout à fait de cet avis » répondit une voix grave derrière elle.

La jeune femme retint son souffle lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Hyde s'égarer dans son dos pour finalement remonter vers sa nuque, lui rappelant la nuit mouvementée qu'ils venaient de passer. L'artiste posa finalement son menton sur son épaule nue, parcourant sa peau de son souffle chaud.

« Hyde, on vient de faire une grosse connerie. Tu saisis ça ? » l'interrogea la brune qui le trouvait bien trop proche pour sa santé mentale.

À son grand soulagement, l'intéressé se recula légèrement pour planter son regard sombre dans le sien, sans rien dire, attendant sans doute qu'elle poursuive.

« Je veux dire… C'était génial-

—Je suis d'accord, l'interrompit le L'Arc~en~Ciel avec un léger sourire.

—Mais tu as Megumi et je… Enfin cette nuit… Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, termina difficilement la machiniste, déstabilisée par le calme du chanteur.

—Mais c'est arrivé et on ne pourra jamais faire comme si de rien n'était. Moi je ne pourrai pas en tout cas, statua Hyde.

—Moi non plus, évidemment, acquiesça Yuko. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'approcher son visage de celui de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser langoureusement. La brune se sentit perdre pied sous les assauts affectueux dont elle était victime, exactement comme la veille, et ce fut seulement là qu'elle comprit pourquoi celui qui avait été son amant l'espace d'une nuit était aussi peu paniqué par leurs actes. C'était fait et il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, tous les remords du monde n'y changeraient rien.

Malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas franchement envie de repousser le chanteur, la machiniste fut de nouveau envahie par cette vague de honte qui l'avait submergée en pensant à la femme du musicien. Elle recula légèrement pour faire comprendre à ce dernier que la question n'était pas réglée pour autant et il soupira avant de s'emparer délicatement d'une de ses mains.

« Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi juste pour ça, souffla-t-il.

—Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, Hyde, dit-elle d'une petite voix, redoutant sa réaction.

—Moi non plus, enfin je crois. C'est juste que… C'était plus fort que moi, je…

—Oui bon j'ai compris l'idée, s'amusa la brune.

—Restons amis, s'il te plait, la pria l'artiste.

—Bien sûr. »

Il fut par la suite convenu qu'ils allaient vite se doucher et surtout –_surtout_- se rhabiller, d'autant plus que Hyde aurait dû être chez lui depuis un bon moment déjà. Bien sûr, aucun des deux ne reparlerait jamais de ce qu'il s'était passé et ils feraient de leur mieux pour ne pas y penser lorsqu'ils se reverraient. C'était terriblement naïf, stupide même, et ils auraient dû savoir dès cet instant que cela n'apporterait rien de bon, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'y croire. Croire qu'ils réussiraient à faire de cette histoire un souvenir sans importance.

Le chanteur refusa le petit-déjeuner que Yuko lui proposa, plus par politesse qu'autre chose il faut l'avouer, et elle en fut soulagée. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait pu lui parler normalement sans automatiquement se rappeler quelques images fort gênantes. Et là où il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps, ils se seraient mutuellement pris dans les bras pour se saluer, ils ne se firent qu'un petit signe embarrassé de la main. Non, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

* * *

><p>Une semaine entière passa sans qu'ils ne se voient et même s'ils étaient séparés par la distance, une gêne que la machiniste ne parvenait pas à chasser subsistait. Dès qu'elle allait boire un verre avec KAZ, dès qu'elle répondait à un appel de Tetsu, elle avait l'impression que si elle ouvrait la bouche ils découvriraient tout et la brûleraient vive en place publique. Comme si la phrase « J'ai couché avec Hyde » la surplombait en permanence, telle une enseigne clignotante dont les flèches seraient pointées droit sur sa tête.<p>

Suite à tout ça, elle avait très vite adopté une nouvelle résolution à n'enfreindre sous aucun prétexte : ne plus jamais coucher avec un ami –encore moins s'il est marié-, aussi sexy soit-il, amen. Si encore ils n'étaient que des salauds sans cœur le problème ne se poserait pas, mais dommage pour eux, ils avaient une conscience. Et celle de Yuko avait bien compris qu'une connerie irréparable avait été faite et priait depuis ardemment pour qu'on invente très vite une machine à remonter dans le temps. La jeune femme ne cessait de se reprocher d'avoir cédé, mais comme l'avait lui-même dit le chanteur, cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. Lorsqu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, son cerveau s'était mis en stand-by et sa raison avait été voir ailleurs si elle y était.

Si encore des sentiments plus grands que leur solide amitié étaient entrés en jeu, les choses auraient sans doute été différentes, mais ils n'avaient même pas cette excuse ! Non vraiment, il allait falloir qu'ils parlent, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment ils communiquaient –c'est-à-dire pas du tout- pour se rendre compte que les choses n'allaient pas aussi bien qu'ils avaient voulu le croire. Sept jours sans échanger un mot, cela ne ressemblait ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Comme répondant à un accord silencieux, Hyde sonna chez la machiniste en pleine semaine, sans même avoir appelé au préalable pour s'assurer qu'elle serait bien là. La brune ne s'en était pas offusquée, comprenant bien que l'heure était grave et qu'une dispute futile n'arrangerait sûrement pas les choses.

Voilà pourquoi ils se trouvaient présentement sur le canapé, chacun une bière dans les mains à observer le vide comme si c'était soudain la chose la plus incroyable et captivante qu'ils aient jamais vu. Yuko triturait machinalement la capsule de sa cannette, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi qui briserait ce silence oppressant. « Comment va ta femme ? » ne lui semblait pas être la meilleure idée dans le cas présent.

« On a été cons hein ? lança finalement le L'Arc~en~Ciel.

—On peut pas nous le reprocher, des tas de gens le sont tous les jours. »

Le musicien esquissa un sourire amusé avant de reprendre cet air sérieux qu'il affichait depuis qu'il était entré.

« La seule solution à tout ça ne me paraît même pas envisageable, reprit-il en soupirant.

—Celle qui dit qu'on devrait ne plus se revoir, je suppose…

—Je veux pas que tu t'imagines que j'avais juste envie de me taper une petite jeune, ajouta-t-il, réellement inquiet à cette idée.

—C'est noté grand-père, plaisanta la brune.

—Hey ! »

Il la bouscula gentiment en riant et sa complice répliqua pour la forme, remarquant juste après :

« Tu vois, on arrive à être comme avant finalement.

—Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ose toujours pas te regarder ? »

Ils relevèrent les yeux au même moment et ce fut sans doute leur première erreur. C'est à peine si elle eut conscience de son geste lorsque Yuko se rapprocha lentement de Hyde qui n'hésita pas longtemps avant de l'attirer encore plus près, scellant délicieusement leurs lèvres en un baiser qui ne resta pas chaste bien longtemps. Les neurones de la jeune femme se reconnectèrent lorsqu'elle eut de nouveau accès à une dose correcte d'oxygène, et elle plongea son regard noisette dans celui du chanteur dont la main était toujours posée derrière sa nuque.

« On a un grave problème, souffla-t-elle.

—Je sais » acquiesça-t-il avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Décidément cet homme avait le don de couper court à toutes les complications, du moins l'espace de quelques minutes. Les mains du chanteur se firent bientôt plus aventureuses et alors que ses lèvres s'égaraient dans le cou de la brune, celle-ci murmura, comme si cela pouvait encore les stopper :

« On devrait vraiment arrêter de se voir.

—On devrait, oui. »

La dernière réflexion concrète de Yuko, alors que son t-shirt allait rejoindre le sol, fut d'espérer que ses chers voisins n'avaient pas l'intention de se coucher trop tôt. Ce qui suivit fut leur deuxième et dernière erreur de la soirée.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Septembre 2008

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Et elle ne se sentait pas mieux, bien au contraire, elle avait plutôt l'impression d'être plus misérable que jamais et le regard insistant que Hyde posait sur elle ne l'aidait en rien. Yuko lui avait menti de la plus horrible des manières mais aujourd'hui elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop pour elle de le voir la détester un peu plus jour après jour, l'empoisonnant avec sa haine. Impossible de supporter ça plus longtemps. Franchement à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Dès qu'ils s'étaient revus elle avait su que leur contrat ne fonctionnerait jamais, la seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas devinée était qu'elle serait la première à abandonner la partie.

Mais le chanteur s'était accroché, sentant malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait que quelque chose clochait, il l'avait poussé à bout jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et avoue tout et maintenant la jeune femme voulait juste disparaître. Oui, elle l'avait trahi malgré ses sentiments, malgré _leurs_ sentiments, mais si c'était à refaire elle le referait sans hésiter parce qu'elle avait agi pour leur bien, pour les protéger. La machiniste pouvait percevoir la tension qui imprégnait l'air, l'incompréhension du L'Arc~en~Ciel qui se déposait comme des milliers de grains de sable sur sa peau et elle savait qu'elle allait devoir s'expliquer, elle en avait trop dit pour s'arrêter là. La brune ne savait même pas comment elle parvenait à respirer avec une telle sensation d'étouffement, ni même pourquoi elle respirait d'ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait pas être avec Hyde alors à quoi bon respirer ?

« Tu… ? commença l'artiste, n'osant aller plus loin.

—Je t'en supplie, va-t'en, souffla la plus jeune.

—Mais si tu m'aimais… Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, perdu.

La voix brisée du chanteur mit Yuko au supplice et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle prit bien soin d'éviter son regard, fixant obstinément un point dans le vide en repensant à ce qui l'avait amenée là, à ce qui était à l'origine de son malheur. Au _parasite_. Si elle n'avait pas trahi le rockeur, ce _parasite_ les aurait détruits, eux et bien d'autres de leur proche.

« Il fallait que je t'éloigne de moi, murmura-t-elle faiblement. Et si je l'avais fait sans te blesser tu te serais accroché… Tu es l'homme le plus têtu que j'ai jamais rencontré, fit-elle avec un faible sourire.

—M'éloigner de toi ? répéta le VAMPS en fronçant les sourcils.

—Tu voulais quitter ta femme, et tu disais que tu m'aimais… Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point c'est dangereux.

—L'amour ? s'étonna-t-il.

—Non, bien sûr que non, le détrompa la machiniste, presque amusée. Mais il y a… une chose qui fait que je ne peux pas être avec toi… dit-elle vaguement.

—Quelle chose ? »

La jeune femme secoua vivement la tête en signe de dénégation, faisant voler ses longs cheveux bouclés autour de son visage dont les yeux s'écarquillaient soudain sous le coup d'une terreur sans nom. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire, rien qu'à cette idée sa gorge se serrait inexplicablement et l'empêchait de parler tandis que les souvenirs douloureux remontaient à la surface, la submergeant tel un raz-de-marée. Quand bien même elle l'aurait voulu, elle aurait été incapable de traduire la peur qui la paralysait dès qu'elle songeait à ce qu'elle devrait avouer pour éclaircir la situation et se libérer de ce poids qui était le sien depuis de longues années.

« Quelle chose ? insista Hyde, s'approchant d'elle et la forçant à croiser son regard.

—Ne m'oblige pas… gémit la jeune femme.

—Un ex trop possessif ? » tenta de deviner le chanteur.

Cette hypothèse la fit presque rire et il poursuivit, souriant à son tour.

« Ton père est un dangereux yakuza ! s'exclama-t-il, comme frappé d'un éclair de génie.

—N'importe quoi, pouffa la brune.

—Alors dis-moi, l'encouragea l'ainé. J'arrangerai tout.

—Tu vois, c'est ce que je disais, tu t'accroches… soupira-t-elle.

—Bien sûr que je m'accroche ! dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

—Je pourrais encore être en train de te mentir » déclara effrontément la plus jeune.

Le L'Arc~en~Ciel se contenta d'un « mmh » qui voulait à la fois tout et rien dire avant d'écarter délicatement une mèche rebelle qui barrait la joue de Yuko, cette dernière avalant difficilement sa salive face à la proximité du musicien dont elle pouvait sentir le souffle sur sa peau. Celui-ci eut l'air de se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il provoquait puisqu'il en profita honteusement pour se rapprocher et effleurer doucement ses lèvres, suscitant un irrésistible frisson avant d'y déposer un baiser qui la brûla presque. Elle ferma les yeux pour se donner la force d'exécuter le geste qui allaient les faire souffrir mais qui une fois de plus agirait pour leur bien, et elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Hyde pour le repousser lentement mais fermement. Il lui jeta un regard incrédule et elle se releva en s'époussetant distraitement, déclarant sombrement :

« Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Maintenant sors s'il te plait, j'ai un déménagement en cours.

—Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi on ne peut pas être ensemble, s'entêta le VAMPS, se redressant à son tour.

—Tu serais prêt à tuer quelqu'un pour moi ? s'enquit alors la brune.

—Pardon ?

—Parce que c'est la seule solution, poursuivit-elle tout naturellement. C'est bel et bien une personne qui m'a obligée à te rejeter et qui m'obligera à te rejeter encore et toujours tant qu'elle vivra. En soi elle n'a rien d'impressionnant, cette personne, elle est même physiquement relativement fragile, seulement elle sait _énormément_ de choses. Sur moi, mon passé… Des choses que tu ignores et qui te dégoûteraient sûrement si tu les connaissais. Mais par dessus tout cette personne adore l'argent, et si on apprend que tu t'es entiché d'une de tes machinistes la presse en parlera forcément, et alors cette personne sera là pour monnayer ses informations sur la nouvelle compagne du célèbre Hyde.

—Et ces informations sont suffisamment graves pour que tu veuilles les garder secrètes, comprit le chanteur.

—Suffisamment graves pour toucher ta carrière, celle de Tetsu, de KAZ et j'en passe. Au fond j'aurais mieux fait de devenir caissière » plaisanta la jeune femme.

Voyant que le chanteur entamait une intense réflexion sur ses paroles, elle en profita pour le diriger gentiment vers la sortie et juste avant de passer le seuil, il affirma d'un air décidé :

« Je ne te laisserai pas si facilement. »

Yuko soupira et referma la porte derrière lui, songeant intérieurement qu'à moins de commettre un meurtre, il serait bien contraint de la laisser si facilement. Elle doutait qu'il veuille mettre sa carrière et celle de certains de ses proches en jeu simplement pour elle, et même s'il le souhaitait de toute façon elle ne serait pas d'accord. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire une relation se construisait avec l'accord des deux parties, et tant qu'elle l'enverrait chier –et elle était merveilleusement douée pour envoyer chier les gens- il n'y aurait aucun risque pour eux. Cela lui rappelait d'ailleurs qu'elle n'avait pas terminer ses valises et qu'elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas croiser Jong Jin, qui était bien la dernière personne qu'elle désirait voir désormais.

La machiniste n'avait jamais eu une quantité folle d'affaires personnelles, aussi cela ne prit-il pas beaucoup plus de temps et ses bagages furent bouclés avant le retour du coréen. Elle n'eut aucun mal à faire ses adieux au studio qu'elle avait habité durant quelques mois et elle se fit même un plaisir d'en déposer les clefs bien en évidence sur la table du séjour, là où son ex plaçait toujours les petits mots annonçant ses départs précipités. Ironie du sort, c'était aujourd'hui elle qui partait pour ne plus revenir et aucun pincement ne vint titiller son petit cœur lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur le palier, devant la porte de l'appartement, face aux escaliers qui semblaient lui tendre les bras. Certes elle n'avait plus de domicile ni de travail, mais au moins elle était débarrassée de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais su la comprendre et ça, ça faisait un bien fou.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la brune se retrouvait dans cette situation –c'était même la troisième fois pour être exact-, et sa précarité ne parvenait même plus à l'angoisser. Cette fois n'était pas pire que les deux précédents, premièrement parce qu'elle avait des amis sur qui s'appuyer, et ensuite parce qu'étrangement, avoir parler avec Hyde lui avait fait du bien. Elle ne lui avait pas tout révélé, évidemment, mais au moins ne lui avait-elle pas menti et mine de rien cela la libérait d'un sacré poids, même si son côté masochiste –nous en avons tous un, ne nous mentons pas- le trouvait trop indulgent. La jeune femme s'était attendue à ce qu'il s'énerve ne serait-ce qu'un peu, en lui reprochant par exemple de ne pas lui en avoir parlé à l'époque où elle l'avait quitté, ce genre de réactions toutes bêtes qui aurait fait de lui quelqu'un de normal. Mais non, le L'Arc~en~Ciel cultivait sa différence et il l'avait préféré l'embrasser et honte à elle, cela lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.

Évitant de penser à des choses qui lui retournaient le cerveau, Yuko prit une grande inspiration et savoura le bon air pollué de Tokyo avant de balancer ses affaires à l'arrière de sa voiture. Elle s'engouffra ensuite dans le véhicule et mit les voiles vers l'appartement de Satoshi, espérant qu'il restait des bières au frigo parce qu'elle avait bien l'intention de ne plus rien foutre de sa journée une fois qu'elle aurait fini de s'installer.

Le sort en décida cependant autrement puisqu'une fois chez le chanteur, elle fut accueillie par toute la bande de girugämesh qui s'était réunie là sans doute pour bosser vu les compositions éparpillées sur la table, mais qui au final se retrouvait scotchée devant un jeu vidéo. Leur partie terminée, les quatre garçons invitèrent immédiatement la seule demoiselle à se joindre à eux et c'est ainsi qu'elle fit équipe avec Ryo, batteur fermement décidé à écraser leurs adversaires. Et tandis que le guitariste Nii se posait en stand-by, le combat commença et -fidèle à elle-même- la machiniste n'hésita pas à tricher pour arriver à ses fins, ce qui provoqua une avalanche de chatouilles et de lancés de coussins pour distraire l'ennemi. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu en revanche était que Shuu, le bassiste, se montrerait aussi vicieux qu'elle et répliquerait en l'immobilisant, laissant ainsi son coéquipier trucider celui de la jeune femme. Alors que les perdants allaient réclamer vengeance, la sonnette de la porte retentit et leur hôte revint bientôt avec tout un groupe de techniciens, dont l'un d'eux lança d'un air affable :

« Salut patron ! »

L'intéressée se jeta sur ses anciens collègues qui se rassemblèrent autour d'elle en un câlin collectif, heureux de se revoir après l'épisode déplaisant du restaurant. Yuko avait toujours été chouchoutée par son équipe, depuis qu'elle avait été engagée par l'ancien chef jusqu'à aujourd'hui, en partie parce qu'elle était une fille et en partie aussi parce qu'elle était la plus jeune. Ces deux caractéristiques n'avaient pas empêché son accession au poste de leader, car de tous c'était elle qui possédait la plus forte personnalité et le charisme pour mener la troupe. Et parce que fondamentalement, ses collègues se fichaient de qui dirigeait du moment que le travail était bien fait et qu'ils pouvaient contribuer au bonheur des artistes et des fans. Ils avaient tous choisi ce boulot malgré les nombreuses contraintes parce qu'ils étaient des passionnés.

Voilà pourquoi la brune se sentait à l'aise parmi eux, les considérant comme sa propre famille, une famille qui lui payait des bières au restaurant. Une image bien loin de celle de sa véritable patrie, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire car moins elle se rappelait de son ancienne vie et mieux elle se portait. Elle avait trouvé à Tokyo un salut qu'elle n'espérait plus, tant par les opportunités qu'on lui avait offertes que par les rencontres qui avaient jalonnées sa route, à commencer par Tetsu. En arrivant à la capitale elle ne se faisait plus aucune illusion quant à une éventuelle bienveillance gratuite des gens, mais le bassiste avait su la détromper du tout au tout. Comment pouvait-on mettre autant de gentillesse dans une seule personne ? Aujourd'hui encore, cela demeurait un mystère pour elle. Mais peu à peu il l'avait mis en confiance et à présent il était comme un frère pour elle, la seule personne à qui elle ne cachait rien. Rien, sauf une petite chose. Minuscule. Une petite chose irrésistible qui pour l'heure essayait désespérément de la joindre sur son portable et qu'elle s'efforçait d'ignorer en continuant de rire aux blagues stupides de Shinji.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Février 2009

« On fait une pause ? »

Un immense soupir de soulagement collectif accueillit cette proposition et une détente conviviale s'installa dans le studio d'enregistrement, chaque membre s'affalant dans un fauteuil ou vaquant à ses occupations. Toute l'équipe de VAMPS s'était réunie dès le matin pour travailler sur le futur album éponyme du groupe, enchainant les essais et les modifs depuis des heures déjà jusqu'à ce que le leader autorise le repos général des troupes. Il fallait dire que le moment du déjeuner était plus que proche et Hyde n'aurait sûrement pas permis que l'on fasse l'impasse sur un évènement aussi important de la journée. D'autant plus qu'il avait un nouveau plan maléfique à mettre à exécution et pour cela il avait besoin de temps libre, ce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir octroyer ici.

« Bon, on commande quoi ce midi ? lança Ju-ken à la cantonade.

—Moi je sors ! déclara le chanteur en levant la main pour se désister.

—Monsieur en a marre des pizzas et des nouilles en boîte ? s'amusa KAZ en s'allumant une clope.

—Monsieur aimerait que tu lui prêtes ton portable. » répliqua l'intéressé.

Le guitariste lui jeta l'objet non sans un regard suspicieux et il le réceptionna habilement, s'activant déjà à écrire un mail qui devait donner l'impression d'être envoyé par le propriétaire du téléphone. Cela pouvait paraître puéril mais c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour joindre Yuko, qui semblait bien décidée à l'éviter du mieux possible, ne répondant obstinément à aucun de ses appels. Le L'Arc~en~Ciel aurait pu s'en vexer mais au contraire, il trouvait cela plutôt plaisant puisque si elle ignorait consciencieusement ses messages cela voulait dire qu'elle avait gardé son numéro en mémoire, donc d'une certaine manière il avait encore une petite place dans sa vie. Et comme il l'avait si bien annoncé à la machiniste, il ne la laisserait pas si facilement, pas après ce qu'elle lui avait avoué.

Il avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour se réjouir des révélations de la jeune femme, car étant d'un naturel plutôt optimiste il n'avait conservé que le meilleur pour remiser le reste dans un coin de sa tête. En somme il avait retenu qu'elle lui avait menti pour les protéger, eux et leurs proches, mais qu'elle avait partagé ses sentiments et qu'elle les partageait peut-être encore. Cela pouvait paraître stupide de faire à nouveau confiance aussi facilement à une personne qui lui avait caché la vérité durant des années, mais au fond de lui Hyde avait toujours voulu croire en Yuko, et il croyait aux larmes qu'elle avait versé en lui disant qu'elle l'avait aimé mais qu'on l'empêchait d'être avec lui. Il croyait surtout à son propre cœur qui s'était affolé dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé.

Le côté frustrant de la chose restait évidemment le fait qu'elle refusait de le voir ou même d'avoir le moindre contact avec lui, sans doute pour écarter tout danger, mais elle avait eu raison de penser qu'il s'accrocherait. Il était divinement doué pour ça. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait à lui proposer un déjeuner en se faisant passer pour KAZ, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de refuser si elle pensait que l'invitation venait bel et bien du guitariste.

« Tu veux encore piéger Yu-chan ? s'enquit celui-ci depuis l'autre bout du sofa.

—Et j'y arrive, sourit fièrement le chanteur alors que la machiniste lui demandait où ils devaient se rejoindre.

—Écoute, je suis ravi que vous vous soyez enfin expliqués, mais elle pas l'air décidé à te voir pour autant, statua calmement l'Oblivion Dust. Dois-je te rappeler ce que ça a donné la dernière fois ? Et toutes les fois d'avant ? »

Le L'Arc~en~Ciel grimaça en se remémorant ses précédents échecs alors qu'il tentait vainement de voir Yuko, chaque fois en se faisant passer pour un autre, mais dès qu'elle découvrait la supercherie elle s'enfuyait sans demander son reste. Il avait d'abord essayé dans un petit bar discret en périphérie de la ville mais elle l'avait aperçue à travers la vitre avant même d'entrer et était repartie aussi sec. Il avait réitéré à plusieurs reprises, s'entêtant et enchainant les tentatives pour chaque fois se faire griller avant même d'avoir pu lui parler. Autant dire qu'il avait eu le loisir de constater que sa proie courait très bien malgré ses talons hauts.

« Cette fois ce sera différent, assura Hyde en déposant le portable sur la table basse. Je ne lui laisserai pas la moindre porte de sortie, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

—Si on apprend que ton cadavre a été retrouvé tout déchiqueté dans une ruelle sombre, je saurais pourquoi » plaisanta son ami en haussant les épaules.

Le leader secoua la tête, ne pouvant cependant retenir un léger sourire, et il profita de son reflet dans la vitre du studio pour remettre son écharpe et arranger ses cheveux.

« Tu vas où pour te faire tout beau comme ça ? le taquina Ju-ken.

—Il a un rencard, répondit KAZ d'un ton moqueur.

—Sérieux ? s'exclama le bassiste, ahuri. Avec qui ?

—Yuko.

—Oooh ! C'était donc une sorte de tension sexuelle qui régnait entre vous finalement. » s'égaya le rouge de l'air d'un mec qui vient d'avoir la révélation du siècle.

Le chanteur leva les yeux au ciel alors que derrière lui son guitariste éclatait définitivement de rire, et il quitta la pièce sous les sifflements enjoués de ses complices qui lui souhaitait bonne chance à leur manière. Il prit soin de rabattre sa capuche sur son visage et de remonter son foulard sur son nez avant de sortir du bâtiment, se cachant soigneusement derrière ses lunettes de soleil qui bien heureusement n'attirerait pas trop l'attention au vu de la météo plutôt clémente. Cependant le L'Arc~en~Ciel ne s'attarda pas et pressa le pas en direction du restaurant où il était censé –où KAZ était censé- retrouver Yuko. Il avait choisi un lieu sympathique qu'il avait déjà fréquenté et où les prix reflétaient la qualité des plats –quitte à avoir de l'argent, autant l'utiliser pour de bonnes raisons-, et surtout où une arrière salle qu'il avait entièrement réservé pour l'occasion allait lui permettre de coincer la machiniste sans possibilité de fuite.

Il avait beau y repenser, son plan n'avait aucune faille, et c'est donc avec un sourire détendu qu'il confia son manteau ainsi que le reste de ses affaires à l'employé qui l'accueillit. On le guida ensuite à travers un couloir feutré jusqu'à cette fameuse pièce où la jeune femme l'attendait et il ne put empêcher son sourire de s'élargir lorsque qu'elle le vit et que ses yeux noisette se mirent à lancer des éclairs. Elle se leva hâtivement, récupéra son sac et se précipita vers Hyde, ou plutôt vers les doubles portes juste derrière lui, mais il ne tenta pas de la retenir lorsqu'elle le frôla pour empoigner les deux battants. C'était peine perdue, il le savait, et un déclic particulièrement agréable à ses oreilles le confirma bientôt. Parce que les portes de s'ouvriraient pas.

Le chanteur se tourna vers la brune et l'observa patiemment tandis qu'elle s'acharnait sur les poignées avant de finalement lâcher prise, faisant volte-face pour le fusiller du regard, passablement frustrée.

« Je rêve, t'avais tout prévu ! s'écria-t-elle devant l'air décontracté du rockeur.

—Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ? proposa-t-il innocemment.

—Fais-moi sortir d'ici, Hyde, s'énerva Yuko.

—Je n'en ai pas très envie. Pour une fois que je réussis mon coup, s'amusa l'ainé.

—Pour une fois, oui… Tu as soudoyé le personnel pour qu'ils nous enferment ? fit la plus jeune en haussant un sourcil sceptique. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?

—Un moment avec toi. »

Elle tressaillit et le VAMPS en profita pour s'engouffrer dans la brèche.

« Te voir, te parler, c'est tout ce que je demande, poursuivit-il doucement.

—Et ça n'ira jamais plus loin, fit durement la machiniste.

—Ça pourrait aller plus loin.

—Oui et on pourrait engager un tueur à gage. » ironisa-t-elle froidement.

Puis elle ferma les yeux et soupira profondément avant de se diriger vers leur table tel un condamné vers l'échafaud, tendant la main pour siroter un verre d'alcool qu'elle avait commandé avant qu'il n'arrive. Le L'Arc~en~Ciel souffla faiblement pour évacuer toute la tension qui l'avait envahi lors de leur bref échange et il gagna son siège à son tour, priant pour que le repas se déroule plus calmement, sans qu'il doive constamment se battre pour la convaincre de rester. Mais une fois leur commande effectuée, il se trouva bien bête de n'avoir aucun sujet de conversation à engager, ignorant tout de ce qu'était la vie de la jeune femme depuis leur séparation. Or il devait trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour commencer à réinstaurer cette complicité qu'ils avaient perdu, ainsi peut-être découvrirait-il enfin qui était cette personne qui les condamnait à se tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre.

« KAZ sait que tu te sers de son téléphone à des fins pas tout à fait nettes ? s'enquit curieusement Yuko.

—Oui et il se montre plutôt coopératif, avoua Hyde avec un demi-sourire.

—Il veut vraiment qu'on se réconcilie celui-là, remarqua la brune en entamant son entrée.

—Sans doute parce qu'on va bien ensemble. »

La machiniste lui jeta un regard noir et durant plusieurs minutes on n'entendit plus que le bruit des baguettes en pleine action, parfois interrompu par le tintement des carafes.

« Pourquoi tu t'es pas fâché… quand je t'ai tout dit ? demanda finalement la plus jeune.

—Tu me parles beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui prétend vouloir m'éviter, la taquina le chanteur.

—Réponds à ma question, se contenta-t-elle de répliquer.

—Je crois que sur le coup j'étais trop sonné pour être en colère, lui expliqua-t-il. Tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais et mon cerveau s'est arrêté là, ajouta-t-il en riant légèrement. Au fond c'est comme si j'avais toujours attendu ce moment.

—Mais tu ne me reproches rien alors que tu as toutes les raisons de le faire, souffla-elle faiblement.

—C'est surtout à moi que je fais des reproches. J'aurais du insister le jour où tu m'as mis à la porte, j'aurais du comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

—J'ai fait en sorte que tu n'en sois pas capable, sourit distraitement la jeune femme.

—Et avec talent. Chaque fois que je pensais à te voir ou même t'appeler, tes mots revenaient en force dans ma tête et me paralysaient. »

Yuko acquiesça et fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, caressant du bout des doigts les bords de son verre dont l'eau ondulait en petites vagues transparentes. Le VAMPS se rendit alors compte que sa main tremblait et il se sermonna intérieurement pour être le plus parfait des abrutis, à étaler la souffrance qui avait été la sienne à celle qui en était responsable et qui s'en voulait déjà suffisamment comme ça.

« Ton déménagement s'est bien passé ? lança-t-il alors pour changer -très subtilement- de sujet.

—Très bien oui, fit la brune, quelque peu étonnée par sa question.

—Et tu vis où maintenant ?

—Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire ? s'amusa-t-elle, peu crédule.

—J'espérais qu'une fois installée tu pourrais revenir travailler avec nous, lui proposa le L'Arc~en~Ciel.

—Hyde…

—C'est vrai, après tout ça va mieux entre nous maintenant et-

—Je ne reviendrai pas, l'interrompit Yuko.

—Mais plus rien ne t'en empêche, insista le rockeur.

—J'adorerais revenir, vraiment, l'assura la jeune femme. Je m'entends bien avec tout le monde, ils me manquent tous un peu et oui, ça s'est arrangé avec toi…

—Mais ? devina Hyde.

—Mais… Chaque fois que je te vois… J'ai mal, tu comprends ? »

Son regard noisette resta ancré dans celui du chanteur durant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité avant qu'elle ne rompe le contact en baissant les yeux, récupère son sac et se lève, profitant qu'un serveur apportait l'addition pour s'engouffrer entre les portes et s'échapper enfin. Le VAMPS la laissa faire sans réagir, encore trop frappé par les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer pour pouvoir la poursuivre et la rattraper dignement. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'ailleurs.

Alors qu'il regagnait l'air frais de l'extérieur, le musicien se mit à arpenter les trottoirs, le visage grave, essayant tant bien que mal de se glisser dans l'esprit de Yuko pour décrypter ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par ce « J'ai mal », quelques mots dans lesquels résonnaient parfaitement la douleur qu'ils étaient censés exprimer. Le fait de le voir la faisait-il culpabiliser ? Pourtant elle était persuadée d'avoir bien agi… Et peut-être était-ce le cas après tout, mais il ne pouvait l'affirmer sans connaitre la menace qu'elle redoutait. Alors parlait-elle de cette même souffrance que ressentait Hyde ? Celle de le _voir_ sans _l'avoir_ ?

À cette idée, un sourire amusé vint fleurir sur les lèvres du L'Arc~en~Ciel, sourire qu'il dissimula en enfouissant son nez sous son écharpe. Amusé de constater que c'était ce qu'il espérait, et amusé aussi car elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, mais Yuko n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'il soit à elle. Restait juste à lui faire comprendre.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Septembre 2006

« Décroche, décroche… »

Yuko martelait distraitement un coussin innocent, écoutant avec une certaine frustration les bips se poursuivre inlassablement sans faire mine de vouloir s'arrêter. Elle alluma une cigarette pour évacuer son souffle nerveux en de fines volutes de fumée. Le problème était qu'elle sentait que si jamais elle tombait encore sur le répondeur, son téléphone n'y survivrait pas.

« Allo ? »

La jeune femme sursauta, ne croyant plus qu'elle aurait droit à une réponse. Elle soupira bruyamment avant de protester :

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ça fait une heure que j'essaie de te joindre !

—Désolé, désolé, s'excusa une voix grave à l'autre bout du fil. Tu voulais ?

—« Tu voulais ? » répéta la machiniste d'un ton exagérément mielleux. Te fous pas de moi ! Ça va faire une semaine que j'attends ton projet !

—Je te jure que je le finis ce soir ok ? Je te l'envoie direct.

—T'as intérêt ouais ! » confirma la dictatrice avant de raccrocher.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était la saison qui faisait ça, mais depuis quelques temps son équipe n'en foutait plus une si elle ne leur bottait pas les fesses régulièrement. Elle ne leur en demandait pourtant pas des masses, ils devaient juste respecter les délais, rien de bien compliquer là-dedans. La brune détestait être dure avec eux mais elle se disait parfois que si elle n'était pas là pour tout gérer, ce serait un joli bordel. Heureusement qu'ils ne travaillaient pas pour un groupe aux projets particulièrement ambitieux, sinon on l'aurait déjà tancée pour son retard.

Comme si elle n'était pas suffisamment frustrée, Yuko reçut un message, le même qu'elle recevait tous les mois depuis des années et qui lui annonçait fatalement toujours la même mauvaise nouvelle. N'ayant plus aucun espoir quand à son contenu, elle l'ouvrit et lui jeta à peine un regard, le temps d'y reconnaître les fameux mots « Toujours pas. » avant de l'effacer d'un geste rageur. Aspirant une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine, elle l'évacua dans un souffle exaspéré quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer de manière fort peu discrète. Vérifiant distraitement qui cherchait à la joindre, elle décrocha et lança d'un ton peu engageant :

« Quoi ?

—Yu-chan ? Je dérange ? s'inquiéta Hyde, visiblement étonné par tant de froideur.

—Ça dépend. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'enquit la jeune femme en entamant l'allumage de son ordinateur.

—Je peux passer ?

—Maintenant ?

—Bah… ouais. Il faut absolument que je te montre un truc, c'est super super super important, insista le chanteur d'un air surexcité.

—Si tu veux… » murmura-t-elle, les yeux fixés à son écran.

L'ainé raccrocha alors sur un « j'arrive » déterminé, comme si leur rencontre revêtait soudain d'une importance extrême pour la survie de l'humanité. Au fond, même si elle tentait de rester impassible et de se concentrer sur la lecture de ses mails -et surtout la réinitialisation permanente de sa boite de réception, attendant toujours le projet de son technicien-, elle ne put empêcher un léger sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais le fait de savoir que le L'Arc~en~Ciel allait bientôt arriver la rassurait et la réjouissait à la fois.

Elle ne serait pas seule en cette fin journée qui s'achevait dans un mélange de stress et de déception, stress du travail qui serait peut-être entièrement à recommencer et ce avec des délais encore plus courts, déception d'avoir une fois de plus à encaisser l'habituel « Toujours pas. ». Généralement elle s'assurait d'avoir une bouteille d'alcool –fort de préférence- à côté d'elle lorsqu'elle recevait ce message, mais ce soir elle n'aurait pas à boire pour oublier. Hyde serait là. Il était toujours là. Et elle s'y était habituée, chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Yuko avait de plus en plus la sensation de devenir dépendante et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle avait l'impression de s'affaiblir, de céder à quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait même pas approcher. Mais les amis étaient là pour ça non ? Se soutenir en cas de coup dur… Seulement le chanteur n'était pas un ami comme les autres, inutile d'expliquer pourquoi. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait entretenu relation plus étrange avec quelqu'un, et sa conscience slalomait régulièrement entre l'extase lorsqu'il l'embrassait et le dégoût lorsqu'elle songeait à la femme du musicien qui ne se doutait de rien. Autant dire que les crises de nerfs étaient devenues plus fréquentes, parfois au grand malheur de certains qui se prenait la mauvaise humeur de la brune en pleine poire sans avoir rien demandé.

La sonnerie de l'interphone la sortit de ses pensées et elle ouvrit au L'Arc~en~Ciel, patientant près de la porte d'entrée pour le recevoir. Des pas se firent bientôt entendre dans le couloir de l'étage et le chanteur toqua discrètement, juste assez pour que la machiniste le perçoive et lui ouvre. Il prit lui-même soin de refermer tandis qu'elle se jetait sur lui pour l'embrasser délicatement, baiser que le musicien n'hésita pas à approfondir avant qu'elle ne s'échappe de son étreinte pour se rendre jusqu'au canapé dans lequel elle s'affala dans un soupir, son ordinateur sur les genoux. Hyde ne la quittait pas des yeux mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas dans l'immédiat, trop soulagée d'avoir enfin reçu le mail de son ingénieur. Elle le parcourut rapidement avant de télécharger les pièces jointes, souriant d'un air satisfait devant les plans qui s'affichaient sous ses yeux. Comme quoi, il suffisait de le motiver un peu pour en tirer quelque chose de bien.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? » s'enquit finalement Yuko en reportant son attention sur l'artiste.

Ce dernier lui tendit quelques feuilles sans un mot et la jeune femme commença à les lire, essayant d'ignorer le regard de plus en plus insistant du chanteur.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? demanda-t-elle finalement, une fois sa lecture terminée.

—Et bien ce que tu en penses, déjà, ça pourrait être un bon début, la poussa le L'Arc~en~Ciel.

—Mais Hyde, j'y connais rien en paroles de chanson moi ! s'exclama la brune d'un ton désespéré. Pourquoi tu n'apporterais pas ça à Tetsu plutôt, hein ?

—Mais c'est ton avis que je veux ! répliqua l'ainé sur le même ton. Tu n'aimes pas, c'est ça ?

—Roh j'ai pas dit ça, râla-t-elle. Seulement mon avis ne vaut rien contre celui d'un professionnel. Il me semblait te l'avoir déjà dit quand tu m'avais filé les paroles de Season's Call.

—Ça te plait oui ou non ? s'entêta le chanteur.

—Oui, oui, évidemment… Pourquoi 1 minute 31 ? l'interrogea-t-elle cependant en rejetant un coup d'œil aux paroles.

—La dernière fois que je suis venu c'est l'heure à laquelle on a-

—QUOI ?! s'écria Yuko, paniquée. Tu parles de nous dans tes chansons ?! Mais si jamais quelqu'un s'en rend compte, si quelqu'un comprend-

—Oh la, calme toi, lui dit doucement Hyde en entourant son visage de ses mains. Pourquoi quelqu'un comprendrait qu'il s'agit de nous, hein ? Personne ne saura, pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Pour tout le monde ça ne restera qu'une chanson comme une autre, pas vrai ? »

Elle acquiesça en silence alors qu'il l'attirait contre lui pour la câliner doucement. Elle se laissa faire avec gratitude, s'avouant à elle-même qu'elle était stupide de s'en faire pour si peu. Et au delà de ça, elle était ravie d'être chouchoutée après une journée éreintante à courir entre deux stagiaires qui savaient à peine mettre un pied devant l'autre, sans compter les techniciens qui glandaient dès qu'elle s'éloignait de plus de deux mètres. Mais bon, elle adorait son job, qu'on se le dise bien. Hurler sur des machinistes durant des heures c'était son truc, et si elle se le permettait c'était bien parce qu'elle et son équipe étaient très soudées.

Une fois le boulot terminé, ils sortaient tous faire la tournée des bars pour rentrer à des heures plus qu'indécentes, et ils se saluaient chaleureusement en ayant déjà hâte de se revoir le soir prochain. En somme ils la supportaient durant le travail parce qu'ils savaient qu'en dehors leur chef était quelqu'un de cool, fondamentalement. Cela ne les dérangeait donc pas plus que ça qu'elle leur gueule dessus du moment qu'elle s'arrêtait une fois les portes des salles de concert passées.

Pensant à ceci, la jeune femme se rappela un sujet qu'elle s'était promis d'aborder et elle lança à l'adresse du L'Arc~en~Ciel :

« Au fait, c'est quand la fin de votre pause avec L'Aruku ?

—On reprend en début d'année prochaine. Sans compter les lives qu'on fera en novembre pour les 15 ans.

—Donc vous allez repartir en tournée… conclut Yuko.

—Oui, enfin on en est pas encore là hein, sourit Hyde. Mais pourquoi tu me parles de tout ça ?

—Rien, je me disais qu'on allait moins se voir, c'est tout. »

Et elle se redressa, fouillant distraitement dans une liasse de papier à la recherche d'un document imaginaire, inexplicablement gênée par les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer.

« Et quoi ? Je vais te manquer, c'est ça ? s'amusa le chanteur.

—J'en sais rien, c'est juste que je me suis habituée à ce que tu sois toujours là, répondit la plus jeune en haussant les épaules.

—En fait t'es ultra dépendante de moi, ronronna l'ainé pour la taquiner.

—Peut-être un peu… » concéda la brune d'une petite voix.

Il l'embrassa au moment où elle s'y attendait sans doute le moins et elle se laissa faire, habituée maintenant à ses démonstrations d'affection de plus en plus fréquentes. C'était devenu presque naturel pour eux, si bien qu'ils devaient parfois faire extrêmement attention quand ils se retrouvaient avec des amis pour ne pas se faire griller de manière magistrale. En soi cette accoutumance n'avait rien de rassurant.

« Deux aveux en une soirée, quel chanceux je suis » murmura le L'Arc~en~Ciel en détachant à peine ses lèvres de celle de Yuko.

Et quitte à avoir de la chance autant en profiter jusqu'au bout, ce que Hyde fit sans aucune réserve, obligeant la machiniste à s'activer le lendemain matin pour être à l'heure au travail.

* * *

><p>« Tiens.<p>

—Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! »

La jeune femme s'empara de la bière que Hyde lui tendait et la décapsula rapidement tandis qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés. Quelques minutes de plus et elle aurait pensé qu'il ne savait pas recevoir dignement, non mais ! Ils se retrouvaient en cette soirée qui se serait avérée monotone l'un sans l'autre pour regarder un film d'horreur, histoire de rigoler et passer le temps –avoir peur n'étant qu'une activité accessoire dans le cas présent.

C'était la première fois que Yuko se rendait chez l'artiste et elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise, même si elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher. Elle était la fille avec qui le L'Arc~en~Ciel trompait sa femme et elle se permettait de venir chez eux en toute impunité. Sans compter que la présence de la fameuse Megumi se ressentait dans les moindres pores de la demeure, que ce soit par la touche féminine de la décoration, les bijoux qui trainaient çà et là ou même cette touche de parfum que la machiniste croyait distinguer parfois. Plus frappant encore, ce jouet pour enfant qui trainait dans un coin de la pièce et qui rappelait à la brune qu'au milieu de ce couple qu'elle brisait se trouvait aussi le petit Hiroki.

La plus jeune tenta de fixer son attention sur la télé mais cela ne réussit pas à la détendre, pas plus que les lèvres du chanteur qui s'égarèrent dans son cou. Ce détail fut d'ailleurs sans doute la goutte de trop pour la pauvre machiniste qui repoussa le musicien brutalement, se relevant pour l'observer d'un air à la fois choqué et effrayé. Il ne pensait tout de même pas qu'ils allaient le faire ici ? Ce serait… horrible ! Dégoûtant ! Mais cela l'était-il plus que de le faire chez elle, loin de ce cocon familial qu'elle réduisait en miettes dans tous les cas ?

« Mon dieu je suis une pute… »

Hyde écarquilla les yeux sous la violence du terme, et il s'immobilisa alors qu'il allait lui attraper la main lorsque le bruit d'une clef s'introduisant dans la serrure les interrompit. Yuko cessa de respirer alors que le faible grincement de la porte d'entrée suivi du son de talons accompagnés de petits pas plus discrets lui confirmait ses pires craintes.

L'ainé dut se redresser rapidement pour réceptionner son fils alors que celui-ci lui sautait dans les bras. Megumi se figea un court instant en constatant que son mari n'était pas seul à la maison, et les deux femmes se saluèrent d'un léger hochement de tête tandis que le L'Arc~en~Ciel les présentait officiellement. La présentatrice météo gratifia la machiniste d'un sourire éblouissant qui lui fit plus de mal que de bien. Elle ne laissa même pas le temps à ses hôtes de dire un mot de plus puisqu'elle annonça précipitamment son départ, s'enfuyant presque vers la sortie.

Le chanteur tenta vainement de la retenir mais elle s'engouffra avec soulagement dans sa voiture pour démarrer dans la seconde, s'accrochant au volant comme à une bouée de sauvetage. La route fut sa nouvelle meilleure amie pour les heures qui suivirent, le ronronnement du moteur hypnotisant son cerveau tandis que les chansons qui passaient à la radio lui remplissaient la tête de mots qu'elle n'essayait même pas de comprendre. La brune s'égara dans le labyrinthe de la capitale nippone, se laissant guider par les flux de circulation, entrainer par les lumières de la ville qui éclipsaient la lueur des étoiles.

C'est ainsi que Yuko finit par s'éloigner de Tokyo, gagnant une route de campagne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle arpentait pour la première et sans doute aussi la dernière fois. Lasse, elle se gara sur l'accotement et coupa la musique, retirant les clefs pour les jeter négligemment sur le siège passager. L'habitacle vibrait au passage des autres véhicules, illuminé par intermittence de leurs phares. La machiniste fouilla un instant dans son sac à main avant de dénicher son paquet de cigarettes, la seule chose qui pouvait encore la calmer à ce moment précis. La clope fut vite allumée et la jeune femme baissa légèrement la vitre de sa portière pour que la fumée puisse s'échapper, ignorant les quelques gouttes d'eau qui s'invitaient à l'intérieur pour s'écraser sur sa veste et son jean. Elle jura tout bas lorsqu'une première larme se joignit à elles et tira plus nerveusement sur sa barre cancérigène.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi horrible de toute sa vie. Elle en avait déjà conscience auparavant –avec plus ou moins d'intensité selon ses humeurs- mais être directement confrontée à Megumi réveillait en elle tout le dégoût que son être pouvait lui inspirer. Cependant cela semblait avoir insidieusement fait surgir autre chose que Yuko n'était pas sûre d'apprécier. Une sorte de douleur… assez confuse mais bien présente. Comme… un étouffement ? Non, c'était trop indescriptible, mais quelle qu'en soit la nature il n'était pas bon pour elle de ressentir ça, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux.

Elle résista à l'envie d'aller écraser sa tête sur son volant pour se punir d'être aussi stupide. Elle avait baissé sa garde et maintenant elle allait en souffrir. Jamais elle ne pourrait rivaliser avec la sublime Oishi-san, et quand bien même elle le pourrait il restait toujours _l'autre_ problème, celui qui sommeillait depuis des années et qu'il ne fallait à aucun prix réveiller. Mais il n'était pas trop tard pour mettre fin à cette histoire et éviter le pire. Pour l'heure cependant, il s'agissait plutôt de regagner son domicile. Attrapant ses clefs, elle fit redémarrer la voiture d'un geste vif du poignet et constata avec dépit qu'elle n'avait presque plus d'essence. Espérant que cela suffirait pour rentrer, elle reprit la route avec pour seule idée en tête : s'éloigner de Hyde.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Mars 2009

« J'entre dans la salle et là il me dit quoi ? « Vous êtes là pour le poste de maquilleuse ? » J't'en foutrais des maquilleuses moi ! Sous prétexte que je suis une gonzesse je sais rien faire d'autre qu'une manucure ? Non mais sérieux !

—Et tu l'as envoyé chier ?

—Évidemment ! »

Yuko s'alluma une cigarette, les mains tremblant sous la colère qu'elle ressentait encore envers ce vieux chnoque auprès duquel elle avait réussi à obtenir un entretien d'embauche, ahurie qu'on l'ait prise pour une de ces filles qui passent leur temps à courir après les artistes pour leur poudrer le visage. Elle souffla fortement pour extérioriser sa frustration et la fumée s'éleva pour stagner un instant au-dessus de sa tête tel un petit nuage, avant de finalement se disperser dans l'air frais de ce début de soirée. À côté d'elle, Satoshi sirotait un café au lait, se réchauffant les doigts sur la tasse chaude tout en évitant de respirer les vapeurs toxiques que son amie générait. Il n'avait jamais apprécié le tabac et une fois de plus la jeune femme lui fut intérieurement reconnaissante de supporter une chieuse comme elle.

Elle prit une nouvelle bouffée cancérigène qu'elle expira en rejetant sa tête en arrière, les yeux levés vers le ciel et son obscurité sans limite, songeant avec tristesse que son rêve d'indépendance était à autant d'années-lumière que les étoiles qu'elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer. La brune se sentait vidée, épuisée de lutter alors même que le destin passait son temps à lui retirer ce pour quoi elle s'était toujours battue. Elle voulait juste une vie normale, sans forcément être riche, adulée ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais ce devait être trop demandé puisqu'on l'avait privée peu à peu de tout ce qui la rendait heureuse. Pourtant la machiniste y avait cru, durant les quelques années de répit qu'on lui avait accordé, alors qu'elle avait trouvé un travail, un logement et s'était même fait des amis.

Seulement il avait fallu que Yuko rencontre Hyde, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas elle s'était mise à l'aimer, se voyant fatalement obligée de l'abandonner lorsqu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments réciproques. Elle n'était pas masochiste, mais la douleur de cette séparation devait éviter une bien plus grande souffrance à l'avenir car leur relation aurait forcément fini par se savoir, et alors le _parasite_ l'aurait retrouvée. Il les aurait tous détruits, elle et tous ceux à qui elle tenait. C'était la seule solution envisageable pour la jeune femme, parce que malgré toute la haine qu'elle vouait à cette personne qui lui pourrissait littéralement la vie, elle n'était pas une meurtrière. Cet être immonde avait été le centre de son existence pendant de longues années et cela ne s'oubliait pas facilement.

« Yu-chan ? C'est Dieu qui te parle, déclara gravement Satoshi.

—Quoi ? émergea la brune, remarquant qu'elle avait laissé sa cigarette s'éteindre.

—Ton téléphone » l'informa le chanteur en désignant l'objet qui vibrait sur la table.

La machiniste se pencha en avant pour identifier le numéro qui s'affichait à l'écran, sans succès, et elle décrocha avec circonspection. Aucun risque puisque ce n'était pas un numéro taxé, et si jamais cela s'avérait être une erreur il ne lui coûtait rien de l'indiquer à celui qui l'aurait appelé par inadvertance. La petite voix qui résonna à l'autre bout du fil ne lui était nullement familière, cependant cette petite voix semblait savoir parfaitement qui elle était, elle.

« Niwa-san ? »

C'était une voix d'enfant, un garçon, et Yuko fut si surprise sur le coup qu'elle ne put répondre, obligeant son interlocuteur à se répéter.

« Allo ? Niwa-san ?

—Oui, c'est moi.

—J-je ne vous dérange pas ? hésita le bambin.

—Non. Mais qui es-tu ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

—Oh pardon, j'ai oublié de me présenter ! s'excusa-t-il, confus. Je suis Hiroki. Takarai Hiroki. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de ce nom et le girugämesh lui jeta un regard à la fois inquiet et intrigué, craignant une mauvaise nouvelle. Son amie le rassura d'un bref sourire avant de reprendre sa conversation avec le fils de Hyde.

« Que puis-je pour toi ?

—Je… euh… c'est-à-dire… Mon papa…

—Il y a un problème avec ton père ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton calme pour rassurer l'enfant.

—Il est très bizarre ce soir, il dit n'importe quoi et… enfin il dit toujours n'importe quoi mais là c'est différent. Et il a le front tout chaud, je crois qu'il est malade.

—Ah. Tu as le numéro de Tetsu, l'ami de papa ? tenta la brune, comprenant l'inquiétude du gamin.

—Tonton Tet-chan ne répond pas. Et vous êtes le deuxième numéro sur la liste d'urgence de papa. »

Le deuxième numéro sur la liste d'urgence ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ces conneries ?

« Vous pouvez venir s'il vous plait ? Je vois pas beaucoup papa alors je veux pas retourner chez maman. Et j'ai pas le droit de toucher aux médicaments, c'est interdit. »

La machiniste poussa un profond soupir, se demandant vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça, à croire qu'elle était condamnée à le supporter, avant d'affirmer à Hiroki qu'elle arrivait. Elle nota l'adresse qu'il lui fournit dans un coin de sa tête et se leva mollement, écrasant sa clope dans le cendrier tout en annonçant son départ pour la maison de Hyde où ce dernier délirait allégrement, si l'on en croyait les dires de son fils. Et qui sait ce que ce dernier était en train de subir à l'heure actuelle. Mais elle y allait uniquement pour sauver un gosse innocent ! Elle ne devait rien au chanteur et dès qu'il serait à nouveau capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, elle s'en irait. Oui, elle ferait ça.

Ce fut ce dont elle réussit à se convaincre durant le trajet qui la mena de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Satoshi jusqu'à sa voiture, puis de sa voiture au domicile du leader de VAMPS devant lequel elle se gara habilement. Elle resta un moment dans l'habitacle rassurant du véhicule, à observer la maison qui se dressait à quelques mètres seulement et qui l'intimidait presque malgré les lumières chaleureuses qui filtraient à travers les fenêtres, et elle se demanda si les choses avaient changé à l'intérieur. Ce n'était plus la demeure qu'elle avait connue, le divorce du chanteur étant passé par là, mais peut-être y aurait-il toujours cette légère odeur de tabac, ces bijoux et autres accessoires qui trainaient un peu partout…

Il y aurait Hyde, c'était certain, et rien que cette idée l'angoissait au plus au point. Mais elle essayait de relativiser, elle était là pour aider Hiroki à soigner son papa, voilà tout. Le L'Arc~en~ciel n'irait pas jusqu'à utiliser son propre fils pour la piéger, si ? Fut un temps elle ne se serait pas posée la question, mais au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois, tous les doutes étaient permis. Il les avait tout de même faits enfermer dans un restaurant. Un restaurant ! Quel genre de mec totalement sain d'esprit ferait ça, sérieusement ?

Yuko se décida enfin à ouvrir la portière, secouant la tête pour évacuer les souvenirs fort perturbants qui remontaient à la surface de son esprit, et elle traversa rapidement la petite cour qui devançait la maison, frissonnant alors que l'air glacé transperçait ses vêtements. Sa main hésita quelques secondes avant de frapper deux ou trois coups, provoquant une légère douleur qui disparut aussitôt tandis que des petits pas discrets se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, et bientôt la même voix qui l'avait appelée un peu plus tôt demanda timidement :

« Qui c'est ?

—Niwa-san. »

Le battant s'entrouvrit juste assez pour que la jeune femme puisse distinguer l'adorable bouille de l'enfant qui l'examina un bref instant avant de la laisser entrer, lui montrant poliment où elle pouvait ranger ses chaussures et son manteau. Hiroki la guida ensuite jusqu'au salon où la télé était allumée, diffusant une chaine de dessins animés que l'invitée ne prit pas la peine d'identifier, étudiant d'un œil intriguée la décoration d'une sobriété déconcertante. Elle espérait pour le VAMPS qu'il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps chez lui vu l'ambiance morne qui imprégnait les lieux.

« Papa va bientôt revenir. Il prend une douche.

—Bien bien... »

Un silence pesant s'installa, même s'il sembla à la machiniste qu'elle était la seule que cela perturbait puisque le gamin s'était tranquillement assis sur un coussin au bas du canapé, et entreprenait activement l'élaboration d'un dessin dont le thème restait mystérieux aux yeux de l'ainée. Le truc bleu avec quatre bras représentait peut-être Hyde, qui sait ? Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger bien longtemps sur l'art abstrait du jeune garçon puisque le père de ce dernier débarqua dans le séjour, habillé de ce qu'on pouvait considéré comme un pyjama dont il s'échinait encore à mettre le haut, dévoilant des abdos devant lesquels Yuko déglutit avec peine. Suite à une bonne paire de gifles mentales –et après avoir essuyé un filet de bave imaginaire-, elle se leva précipitamment pour s'avancer vers le chanteur qui esquissa un sourire idiot en la voyant, à croire qu'il était complètement shooté.

« Paraît que tu vas bientôt chier des briques, fit la brune en posant une main sur le front brûlant du L'Arc~en~Ciel.

—C'est parce que j'ai acheté un pingouin, répondit-il, totalement largué.

—Tu m'en diras tant, murmura la plus jeune. Où est-ce que tu mets tes médicaments ?

—À peu près comme toi, répliqua le musicien.

—Dans la salle de bain, lui apprit Hiroki. Je vais te montrer. »

Elle le remercia distraitement alors qu'il s'emparait de sa main pour la guider au bout d'un couloir, la faisant pénétrer dans une pièce respirant le shampooing et où la vapeur formait comme un brouillard diffus qui s'accrochait au miroir. Le bambin ouvrit un placard et lui désigna silencieusement l'étagère du haut où s'alignait différentes boîtes sur lesquelles étaient inscrits des noms aussi obscurs que le langage des elfes dans le _Seigneur des Anneaux_. La jeune femme en saisit quelques unes qu'elle étudia rapidement avant d'en sélectionner deux qu'elle jugeait appropriées.

« Tu peux apporter un verre d'eau ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment au garçon.

Ce dernier sourit et acquiesça, heureux de pouvoir se rendre utile, et il fit demi-tour pour se précipiter vers la cuisine tandis que la machiniste regagnait tranquillement le séjour, avisant Hyde qui s'était affalé dans le canapé. La tête renversée en arrière, il donnait l'impression de s'être endormi mais il rouvrit un œil dès qu'elle s'approcha et elle dégagea deux capsules de médicaments qu'elle lui tendit sans un mot tandis que son fils revenait avec de quoi l'aider à avaler. Trop atteint par la fièvre, il ne vint visiblement pas à l'idée du chanteur de protester et il prit sagement son traitement, engloutissant la boisson fraiche comme un aventurier assoiffé en plein désert.

« Tu ferais peut-être mieux d'aller dormir » remarqua Yuko, un peu inquiète de le voir dans un état pareil.

Il hocha la tête et se redressa lentement, tanguant légèrement sous l'assaut de vertiges. La brune le soutint jusqu'à sa chambre où elle le laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé, et elle dut se battre avec lui pour qu'il accepte de s'enfouir sous les couvertures malgré sa température déjà élevée. Sur les ordres de Yuko, Hiroki ne tarda pas à revenir avec une serviette humide qu'il posa délicatement sur le front de son papa avant de s'éclipser, bientôt suivi de l'ainée qui se stoppa juste avant de quitter la pièce.

« J'éteins la lumière ? s'enquit-elle en se tournant vers le VAMPS.

—Ça dépend comment tu t'es organisée.

—O-K… »

Aucun doute, il évoluait vraiment dans une autre dimension, mais le voir dans un tel état de faiblesse avait quelque chose de déstabilisant pour la jeune femme qui l'avait toujours connu au top. Certes il avait déjà été fatigué dans sa vie et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant avec son boulot, mais tombé malade jusqu'à en être délirant, ça c'était une grande première. C'était presque effrayant de se dire que quelqu'un comme lui pouvait craquer pour si peu au final, car même s'il n'était pas un modèle de santé il dégageait une sorte d'aura, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Du moins physiquement. Parce que psychiquement la machiniste était merveilleusement bien placée pour savoir que le L'Arc~en~Ciel était relativement fragile, elle avait elle-même vicieusement usé de cette fragilité.

La brune rejoignit l'enfant du chanteur et lui demanda, histoire de penser à autre chose de plus agréable :

« Tu as déjà mangé ?

—Non. »

S'éloignant pour fouiller le frigo et le garde-manger de la petite famille, Yuko eut le loisir de constater à quel point le propriétaire des lieux prenait soin de son estomac. Des paquets de pâtes abandonnés gisant sur une étagère, deux ou trois tomates qui se battaient en duel et un pack de bière à peine entamé constituaient les maigres réserves de nourriture disponible, et l'invitée jeta un regard désespéré à Hiroki. Et comme si une connexion s'opérait soudain entre eux, ils lancèrent d'une même voix :

« Pizza ? »


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Mars 2009

Hyde se frotta furieusement les yeux et poussa la porte d'un geste furieusement dénué d'énergie, s'ébouriffant les cheveux en grimaçant lorsque la lumière qui inondait la pièce l'agressa violemment. Il traina les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine et se prépara une tasse de café, seule chose qui pouvait le sortir de son état semi-comateux, et il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour hériter d'une telle mollesse. Et pourquoi son corps était-il si douloureux, hein ? C'était comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à le prendre pour un punching-ball. De plus le chanteur s'était réveillé avec une serviette de bain échouée sur son oreiller, alors qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir ne serait-ce que de s'être rendu dans la salle d'eau. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la veille au soir tout court d'ailleurs.

Le L'Arc~en~Ciel prit garde à ne rien renverser de sa dose de caféine en atteignant le salon et heureusement, il ne jeta un coup d'œil au canapé qu'après avoir déposé son mug sur la table basse, sinon nul doute que celui-ci se serait écrasé au sol. Yuko était étendue sur le sofa, un bras enroulé autour du petit Hiroki qui somnolait, blotti contre elle. Tous deux dormaient encore profondément comme des bienheureux, recouverts d'une couverture polaire que le VAMPS était sûr de ne pas posséder. En tout cas, ça pour une surprise, c'en était une bonne ! La jeune femme était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à trouver chez lui, et sur le coup il ne chercha même pas à comprendre les raisons de sa présence, ne pouvant que s'en réjouir.

S'accroupissant pour se retrouver à hauteur des visages de ses deux trésors, Hyde déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils avant d'écarter délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage de la machiniste. Celle-ci soupira dans son sommeil et commença à remuer, fronçant les sourcils comme contrariée par un songe quelconque. Le seul de la maison ayant échappé aux bras de Morphée se redressa en souriant légèrement, s'installant lui-même dans son fauteuil tout en sirotant son café, s'interrogeant intérieurement sur les éventuelles causes de sa visite.

Mais alors qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé de réponse à ses questions, Hiroki gigota, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vivement tandis que le sommeil se dérobait à lui. Il finit par entrouvrir les yeux, papillonnant un instant avant de reprendre définitivement conscience, et il fit un petit « coucou » de la main à son père qui lui répondit de la même façon, attendri. L'enfant se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Yuko et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son paternel qui, sujet à une idée plutôt risquée, proposa gentiment au bambin :

« Tu vas prendre ton bain, bonhomme ? Il faut que je parle avec la dame.

—Elle a été très gentille tu sais. On a mangé une pizza et elle m'a laissé regardé un dessin animé en entier » sourit le garçon, ravi.

L'ainé fronça les sourcils, réellement intrigué par le trou de mémoire dont il était victime quant aux événements de la veille, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de pousser Hiroki vers la douche avec une certaine insistance. Il avait à la fois peur et hâte de se retrouver seul avec la jeune femme, et une fois qu'il eut entendu la porte de la salle d'eau se refermer, il se tourna vers elle avec appréhension. Mais il n'y avait apparemment rien à craindre, elle n'avait pas bougé ne serait-ce que le petit doigt et sa respiration était toujours lente et profonde, signe évident qu'elle comptait roupiller encore un bon moment.

Hyde esquissa alors un petit sourire qu'un éventuel témoin aurait sans doute pu qualifier de machiavélique et il se faufila sous la couverture, parvenant à se maintenir dans un équilibre précaire au bord du canapé. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, crispé, n'osant toucher Yuko par crainte de la réveiller mais étant néanmoins soumis à l'irrésistible envie de la serrer contre lui. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle était là même si son fils avait eu l'air de trouver cela parfaitement normal, et même s'il était curieux de le découvrir il voulait profiter de cet instant auquel il n'avait pas eu droit depuis trop longtemps. Cependant se fut finalement la machiniste qui roula d'elle-même pour venir se coller à lui et il ne put résister à l'envie de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher un peu plus. Il ferma les yeux et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux, s'amusant du fait qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement ce parfum sucré.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et la brune finit immanquablement par émerger du monde des rêves, ne tardant pas à se rendre compte qu'il n'était absolument pas possible que Hiroki ait grandi aussi vite durant la nuit. Conclusion : ce n'était pas Hiroki qui était présentement à côté d'elle. Le chanteur sentit le changement s'opérer en elle, non pas grâce un sixième sens quelconque mais plutôt grâce à un coup violent qui l'envoya valser et lui fit faire une rencontre express avec le tapis. Il se redressa en se massant douloureusement l'épaule, ne pouvant cependant retenir un rire amusé tandis que la plus jeune commençait à lui hurler dessus :

« Non mais je rêve ! Tu t'es cru où là ?!

—Chez moi peut-être ? répliqua le L'Arc~en~Ciel, taquin.

—C'est pas une raison putain ! s'énerva-t-elle en se relevant vivement, remballant déjà la couverture.

—Tu pars déjà ? Sans même me dire pourquoi tu es venue ? »

La jeune femme se stoppa dans son activité et le fixa une brève seconde, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était sérieux, puis elle demanda :

« Tu te souviens de rien ou quoi ?

—Me souvenir de quoi ? fit le musicien, curieux.

—Je suis venue parce que ton gosse m'a appelé en me disant que tu délirais grave. Apparemment Tetsu ne répondait pas et j'étais le deuxième nom sur ta liste en cas d'urgence… D'ailleurs c'est quoi ces conneries ? s'exclama-t-elle en terminant de rouler son plaid et l'enfournant dans un large sac de sport.

—C'est juste… Enfin… bafouilla-t-il, pris au dépourvu. Ça a toujours été comme ça et… même après ce qu'il s'est passé je l'ai jamais modifié et puis… et puis voilà quoi.

—Attends, tu veux dire que quasiment depuis qu'on se connaît je suis la deuxième personne à contacter en cas d'urgence ? s'étonna Yuko.

—Bah ouais. » confirma le VAMPS en haussant les épaules, gêné.

Il se remémorait ce fameux jour où le nom de Megumi –toujours sa femme à l'époque- était passé en troisième position, le jour où il avait pris conscience que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Rien que d'écrire « Niwa Yuko » l'avait fait sourire et l'avait rendu inexplicablement heureux. Et comme cette simple inscription sur un bout de papier, il avait gardé toutes sortes de petites choses qui lui avaient douloureusement rappelé les bons moments qu'il avait partagé avec elle, tels des talismans. Des trésors d'une ère révolue.

Hyde réintégra la réalité lorsque le bruit des talons claqua sur le parquet, semblant se diriger d'un pas pressé vers la sortie, et il courut dans l'entrée pour rattraper la machiniste qui avait profité de son moment d'absence pour s'échapper. Il la saisit par le bras et la força à se tourner vers lui, bien décidé à la faire rester encore un peu par n'importe quel moyen.

« Tu veux pas prendre le p'tit déj' ici ? lui proposa-t-il précipitamment.

—J'ai un entretien d'embauche dans moins d'une heure, alors manger c'est vraiment le cadet de mes soucis là tout de suite, rétorqua-t-elle en se dégageant.

—Reviens travailler pour moi, tenta le chanteur d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

—On en a déjà parlé et c'est non, l'arrêta la brune en s'engouffrant à l'extérieur. Soigne-toi bien. »

Et elle claqua la porte, le laissant pantois dans le hall d'entrée, fixant la poignée comme si celle-ci allait lui dire comment faire pour ne plus se prendre de tels râteaux. Mais le bout de métal demeura silencieux –le contraire aurait été inquiétant-, et ce fut finalement la petite voix fluette de Hiroki qui le réveilla de sa pseudo-transe, lui demandant avec enthousiasme s'ils allaient rendre visite à tonton Tet-chan. Il était en effet rare que le jeune garçon passe du temps avec son père sans finir par voir le meilleur ami de ce dernier, ou n'importe lequel de ses compagnons musiciens, mais dans le cas présent le L'Arc~en~Ciel avait une idée en tête et celle-ci ne pourrait se réaliser sans l'aide de son cher bassiste.

* * *

><p>« Bon sang mais t'as encore grandi toi ! Tu vas finir par dépasser ton père, ce qui n'est pas bien difficile tu me diras » plaisanta Tetsu avec un clin d'œil complice au fils de Hyde.<p>

Ce dernier se permit un petit rire amusé tandis que son père grimaçait pour bien montrer ce qu'il pensait de la réflexion de son leader, même si c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il y avait droit. Aussi ne chercha-t-il pas à répliquer, préférant s'affaler dans le canapé en attendant que son complice lui serve une bière et qu'ils puissent enfin discuter, car il y avait vraiment une multitude de choses que le VAMPS désirait savoir, et Tetsuya était sans doute la seule personne au monde à qui il pouvait soutirer toutes ces informations. Restant néanmoins poli, il prit quelques nouvelles avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet qui l'intéressait :

« Je voulais te demander un truc à propos de Yuko… entama-t-il doucement, presque par peur de se faire rembarrer.

—Alors là avant toute chose, je tiens à dire que je suis outré ! s'exclama le plus jeune en reposant brusquement sa cannette sur la table. T'aurais pu me le dire, à moi, ton meilleur ami, que t'étais in love avec ma p'tite sœur chérie !

—C'est pas ta p'tite sœur, le contredit immédiatement l'ainé.

—On partage tout elle et moi, on est comme les deux doigts de la main ! argumenta le roux, peu décidé à céder sur cet infime détail.

—C'est justement pour ça que je viens te voir, toi. »

Immédiatement le bassiste reprit un visage sérieux, comprenant que Hyde n'était pas là pour se chamailler inutilement et qu'il était venu le trouver dans un but bien plus grave que simplement passer du temps entre potes. Appréciant cette qualité d'écoute dont Tet-chan avait toujours su faire preuve, le chanteur reprit d'un ton posé :

« Je sais que je suis resté très vague à propos de ce qui nous séparait, Yu-chan et moi, et encore aujourd'hui je ne peux pas tout dévoiler. Seulement je peux t'avouer sans honte que je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais très peu de temps après l'avoir rencontrée, et c'est à cause de ça qu'on s'est brouillés… Plus ou moins…

—Et je suppose que ça fait aussi partie des raisons pour lesquelles tu as quitté Megumi ? s'enquit le leader, même s'il pensait déjà connaître la réponse.

—Oui, même si à ce moment-là Yuko m'avait déjà fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi… de manière assez violente, murmura le VAMPS, les yeux dans le vide.

—Et pourtant t'as divorcé… Au fond durant toutes ces années, t'as jamais été capable de réellement la détester, pas vrai ? »

Le rockeur acquiesça et il entendit Tetsu soupirer, le couvant d'un regard compréhensif telle une mère touchée par la détresse de son enfant. Oui, le chanteur s'était caché sous une couche de haine mais cette rancœur était en réalité tournée vers lui-même, tant il s'en voulait de toujours avoir des sentiments pour la machiniste alors qu'elle l'avait rejeté sans aucun remord.

« Les choses ont changé récemment, Tet-chan… poursuivit-il faiblement. J'ai eu droit à des aveux que j'osais à peine imaginer dans mes rêves les plus fous, et je veux la récupérer…

—Ahya, elle t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait ? l'interrogea le roux d'un ton inquiet.

—Oui. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris une de ses vieilles connaissances fait qu'elle ne peut pas être avec moi… Enfin je te passe les détails.

—Oui, je les connais suffisamment bien, s'assombrit le L'Arc~en~Ciel.

—Alors tu peux m'aider ? » espéra Hyde, le regard brillant.

Le bassiste s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres, autant dire que son attitude n'était pas pour rassurer son complice. Pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, seul le doux crissement du crayon sur la feuille de dessin de son fils résonna dans la pièce, et le père commença sérieusement à craindre le pire. Finalement, après s'être rongé distraitement deux ou trois ongles au passage, Tetsuya prit une inspiration anxieuse et statua :

« Honnêtement… Si vous aviez juste été amis j'aurais répondu « oui » sans hésiter. Vous étiez tellement en osmose tous les deux ! »

L'ainé baissa les yeux et esquissa un sourire, croisant les doigts en espérant qu'il ne se mettait pas à rougir comme un adolescent. C'était vrai qu'ils avaient vécu des moments inoubliables, juste parfaits… Et il voulait en revivre, aussi écouta-t-il attentivement son ami poursuivre :

« Mais si vous êtes amoureux ça change tout… Ce sera forcément médiatisé… souffla-t-il avec angoisse, fronçant les sourcils.

—Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous effraie tant que ça, tous les deux ? insista le VAMPS.

—Yuko est une jeune femme pleine de secrets… pas agréables à dévoiler, surtout au grand public. Et si on vient à apprendre que quelqu'un comme elle est liée à nous… Bah on est dans la merde, conclut le leader avec un petit rire qui n'avait rien d'amusé.

—Si tu me dis qui la menace je pourrais agir, chercha à le convaincre Hyde qui voyait ses espoirs s'envoler.

—J'ai promis de me taire, Doiha-chan, se désola Tetsu. Et même si je te le disais, Yu-chan a au moins raison sur le fait que cela ne changerait rien. »

Le chanteur passa une main lasse sur son visage et se décida à jouer sa dernière carte, celle qui consistait à tirer sur la corde sensible, et parfois cela valait bien tous les plus beaux discours du monde.

« Écoute… M'empêcher d'être avec elle c'est comme me priver d'oxygène ! Tu as bien vu comment j'étais après notre dispute, je me détériorais, je me détraquais… Moralement parlant ce que je ressentais pour elle était horrible mais j'avais l'impression de pouvoir décrocher la lune, murmura-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique. Et quand elle m'a rejeté je me suis écrasé au sol, bêtement, naïvement… Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, tu comprends ? Et aujourd'hui la seule chose qui me sépare d'elle... Je ne peux même pas mettre un nom dessus.

—Doiha-chan…

—Elle m'a quitté pour me protéger. Alors je veux la récupérer pour la protéger, parce que ça devrait être à moi de le faire. Et à personne d'autre. »

Tet-chan l'observa un instant, les yeux brillants, puis il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et demanda finalement d'une petite voix, comme un enfant craignant de se faire gronder :

« Quand tu iras la voir tu prendras ma défense hein ? Parce que je suis vraiment le seul à pouvoir te dire ce que je vais te dire.

—Je l'assommerai si jamais elle menace de t'assassiner, s'enthousiasma Hyde, sautillant sur le sofa pour s'approcher de son ami, conscient qu'il allait être témoin d'une révélation capitale.

—Que c'est rassurant… se désespéra le bassiste. Bon, cette personne c'est… »


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Avril 2009

« Café ?

—Oh pitié, oui ! »

Les yeux ensommeillés de Yuko suivirent l'écoulement de la boisson divine que lui versait Satoshi et elle se jeta sur la tasse dès que celle-ci fut remplie, attirée par l'énergie et la chaleur qu'elle représentait et qui lui faisaient présentement défaut. Elle avait récemment trouvé un travail, très temporaire certes, mais le fait qu'elle ne dirigeait plus aucune équipe l'avait contrainte à redescendre les échelons. Elle qui était habituée à tout gérer se retrouvait de nouveau simple technicienne, comme lorsqu'elle avait débuté, et c'était une tâche nettement plus épuisante. Elle avait oublié la fatigue et les courbatures que cela générait, mais celles-ci se rappelaient à son bon souvenir.

« Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? s'enquit le girugämesh.

—Dodo, ronronna la brune en s'étirant douloureusement. Mais t'as pas répèt' toi ?

—Siiii, je suis en retaaaard » chantonna-t-il avant de s'éclipser dans un cri de panique exagéré.

La débilité du chanteur arracha un sourire à la jeune femme, et elle sauta à bas de son tabouret pour gagner le balcon, saisissant son paquet de clopes et son briquet au passage. Elle repoussa la baie vitrée en prenant soin de laisser un espace pour pouvoir la rouvrir et ne pas être bêtement enfermée à l'extérieur, et elle s'emmitoufla dans sa robe de chambre lorsque l'air frais du matin la fit frissonner. Quelle idée aussi de dormir en nuisette alors que le printemps commençait à peine… La machiniste resta de longues minutes appuyée sur la rambarde, inspirant lentement ses bouffées de nicotine tout en observant l'activité grouillante de la rue en contrebas.

La sonnette de l'entrée vint cependant la tirer de ses réflexions –ou plutôt de son absence de réflexion matinale-, et elle écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, râlant sur ces personnes sans gêne qui rendaient visite à des heures indécentes. Elle ne devrait même pas être levée ! Yuko regagna l'intérieur de l'appartement tout en attachant ses longs cheveux à la va-vite pour avoir l'air un minimum présentable. Si elle avait su qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte, nul doute qu'elle n'aurait pas ouvert, cependant elle ne voyait pas encore à travers la matière et cela sembla bien arranger le nouveau venu pour le coup. Hyde –car il est presque évident que c'était lui- esquissa un petit sourire victorieux et bloqua la porte lorsque la plus jeune voulut la claquer, lui rappelant fort justement en entrant :

« T'as oublié que j'avais plus de force que toi ? »

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se débattit furieusement pour échapper à son étreinte, fuir son contact, son odeur, tout ce qui lui rappelait leur relation et qu'elle voulait oublier en l'évitant. Mais maintenant il était là, sans doute grâce à un certain bassiste que la brune se promit intérieurement d'égorger dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Il allait falloir qu'elle déménage, _encore_, et cette fois elle n'en parlerait à personne pour être sûre que le VAMPS ne la retrouve pas. Bon, le détail déplaisant était surtout que son deuxième squat favori était la maison de Ken… Pas franchement un bon plan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? s'énerva la jeune femme en repoussant enfin le L'Arc~en~Ciel.

—Il faut qu'on parle, répondit-il sérieusement.

—Et de quoi ? La pluie et le beau temps ? se moqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

—De ta mère. »

Aucun autre mot n'aurait pu jeter un tel froid chez Yuko, un froid si glacial qu'elle se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable, les yeux fixés à un point vide tandis que des souvenirs atroces envahissaient son esprit, la submergeant telle une énorme vague. Rien que ce simple mot, « mère », la faisait replonger dans des abysses qu'elle avait cru éloignées, certes pas totalement disparues mais au moins piégées dans un coffre au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle n'avait pas de _mère_, elle n'en avait jamais eu. Tout ce à quoi elle avait droit c'était un _parasite_. Un virus qui la rongeait et refusait de la quitter, restreignant sa vie, menaçant de faire remonter à la surface de lourds secrets, des secrets répugnants dont ce monstre était à l'origine mais que la machiniste avait cultivés bien malgré elle.

Conscient qu'il venait de provoquer une crise douloureuse mais nécessaire, Hyde prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Sans doute voulait-il la consoler, lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle mais ce fut justement cela qui la fit intérieurement enrager, et comme toujours avec elle cette rage ne mit pas longtemps à s'exprimer.

« N'en profite pas ! hurla-t-elle en l'écartant brusquement. Ce n'est pas parce que tu _sais_ que les choses vont changer ! Rien ne change jamais, cette salope s'accroche à la vie alors qu'elle a toutes les raisons de crever ! Tu ne peux rien faire, rien du tout ! Ne me fais pas croire que les choses peuvent changer… C'est horrible de faire ça… » finit-elle en sanglotant.

Le leader de VAMPS resta silencieux un moment, se contentant de sécher les larmes de la brune du bout des doigts avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de la pousser vers la salle de bain.

« Va te préparer, je t'emmène quelque part. »

* * *

><p>Yuko esquissa un sourire en guise de remerciement lorsque Hyde lui tendit la barbapapa d'un rose flashy dont le sucre appelait à être dévoré. Le « quelque part » s'avérait finalement être le parc d'une ville minuscule à plusieurs heures de route de Tokyo, un coin perdu au milieu de nul part, complètement à l'écart du monde. Les seules personnes qui hantaient ce lieu étaient des grands-mères occupées à fixer le paysage d'un air statique, immuable. Il n'y avait personne pour reconnaître le chanteur ici, et même si elle ignorait comment il avait découvert un endroit pareil, la jeune femme lui fut reconnaissante de l'avoir amenée dans ce square vide. Ce qu'elle allait raconter, elle ne voulait pas le raconter au milieu d'une foule agitée. Il lui fallait du calme, du silence.<p>

Le duo trouva un banc à l'ombre d'un arbre et s'y installa d'un commun accord, demeurant plusieurs minutes sans prononcer la moindre parole avant que la plus jeune ne propose au musicien :

« Tu veux peut-être que je te rembourse ?

—Tu rigoles, c'est rien du tout, s'amusa l'ainé.

—C'est la première fois que j'en mange une… lui apprit-elle.

—Ta mère ne t'en payait jamais ? l'interrogea-t-il.

—Subtil changement de sujet. » le complimenta la brune avec un petit rire railleur.

Elle mangea quelques nuages de coton en observant passivement les bonzaïs qui lui faisaient face, leurs feuilles couleur rouge sang l'aidant ironiquement à se remémorer les passages horribles de sa vie qu'elle s'apprêtait à dévoiler. Sûr que ça n'avait pas été rose tous les jours… Plutôt carmin, avec le goût du fer, l'odeur de l'alcool et les rails de coke en prime.

« C'est mon père qui avait la garde au début, commença-t-elle calmement. Simplement pour des raisons financières, rien de bien grave. Et quand il est mort on m'a refilé à… l'autre.

—Ta mère.

—Ouais, voilà, acquiesça amèrement Yuko sans pour autant prononcer le fameux mot. Les premiers mois étaient normaux, on s'entendait bien même si on n'était pas super proches… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde son boulot. Elle a mis un temps fou à en retrouver un, elle s'est mise à boire, et elle payait ses bouteilles avec les aides qu'on lui filait pour s'occuper de moi. »

Le chanteur n'osait plus parler, effrayé à l'idée que la machiniste ne se referme et refuse de se livrer jusqu'au bout si jamais il l'interrompait. Il se contentait de la regarder, l'incitant silencieusement à continuer même s'il redoutait la suite.

« Bien sûr le budget n'a pas suivi longtemps et elle m'a déscolarisé avant de me balancer dans la rue où elle m'obligeait à dealer pour rapporter de l'argent et accessoirement lui payer sa dose… Ah oui, parce que j'ai oublié de préciser qu'entre-temps madame avait cumulé les addictions, ajouta la jeune femme d'un ton haineux. Je faisais le strict minimum parce que c'était répugnant comme boulot, rien que côtoyer tous ses drogués du matin au soir… je passais des heures sous la douche rien que pour oublier leur regard posé sur moi… »

Rien que s'en souvenir lui refilait des frissons qui remontaient vicieusement le long de son échine et elle resserra inconsciemment sa veste autour de son petit corps meurtri.

« Je la ramassais dans des états pas possible en rentrant à la maison. J'ai eu un nombre incalculable d'occasions de la laisser mourir, étouffée dans son vomi… cracha Yuko d'une voie écœurée. Mais j'avais encore ce foutu espoir que le cauchemar allait prendre fin. Il faut croire que j'étais trop naïve... »

Pourtant à l'époque elle croyait que les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires, qu'elle avait touché le fond et qu'elle y resterait tant que sa mère l'y entrainerait, mais celle-ci lui réservait encore quelques surprises.

« Elle est devenue violente, que ce soit lorsqu'elle était en manque, shootée, bourrée… Peu importait l'argent que je gagnais, peu importait les repas, le ménage, tout ce dont je devais m'occuper puisqu'elle était devenue trop dépendante pour le faire… Ce n'était jamais assez. On se disputait sans cesse, mais c'est seulement quand elle a commencé à me frapper que je me suis réveillée. Si je ne sortais pas de cet enfer par mes propres moyens, je n'en sortirais jamais.

—Et tu es venue à Tokyo, devina Hyde.

—Oh, pas tout de suite ! s'exclama la brune, presque amusée par l'innocence du chanteur. J'avais pas de fric pour m'enfuir et le seul moyen pour m'en faire c'était de continuer à dealer, alors j'ai redoublé d'ardeur. J'étais plutôt connue dans le quartier à force. Je convertissais des gens qui n'avaient jamais touché à la drogue, j'enfonçais ceux qui étaient déjà accrocs… Je pourrissais la vie des autres pour sauver la mienne. C'était dur au début, parce qu'à la base j'étais une victime parmi tant d'autres… Mais chaque soir je rentrais pour m'en prendre une à peine la porte franchie, alors les scrupules se sont vite effacés. »

La jeune femme était égoïstement devenue quelqu'un d'exécrable juste pour échapper à un destin trop sombre pour elle. Elle avait brisé des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines de vie rien que pour gagner de quoi s'offrir un voyage en train et quelques nuits dans un hôtel pas trop minable. Et elle avait réussi. Son arrivée à la capitale avait été comme l'ascension au nirvana, même si elle n'avait nulle part où aller, pas de travail pour subsister… C'était toujours mieux que ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Et effectivement, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas majeure, le chef d'une équipe de machinistes l'avait pris sous son aile, la présentant à toutes les personne un minimum influentes qu'il connaissait pour qu'elle ait toutes les chances de survivre dans ce nouveau monde. Et elle avait rencontré Tetsu et son sourire espiègle, son attention bordée d'inquiétude qui l'avait tout de suite mise en confiance. Alors elle lui avait tout dit sans omettre le moindre détail, tout comme elle venait de le faire avec le leader de VAMPS. Et le bassiste l'avait aidé plus qu'elle ne l'espérait.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de raconter son histoire au L'Arc~en~Ciel, celui-ci garda le silence de longues minutes, fixant l'horizon comme si la réponse à ses éventuelles questions allait s'inscrire dans le ciel où le soleil menaçait de disparaître à présent. De son côté du banc, Yuko angoissait en se demandant s'il allait la rejeter maintenant qu'il savait les choses horribles qu'elle avait faites. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'en soucier pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas être avec lui alors au fond qu'importait ce qu'il pensait d'elle ? Cependant, même en réfléchissant ainsi, elle ne parvenait pas à empêcher sa gorge de se serrer, sa respiration de se faire plus rapide et incertaine sous le coup du stress. Si bien que lorsque Hyde ouvrit la bouche pour parler, elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir avant d'avoir pu entendre le premier mot.

« Je suppose qu'une réconciliation est inenvisageable alors… »

La brune poussa un long soupir haché et ferma les yeux. A quoi s'attendait-elle, franchement ? Elle avait sans doute participé à tuer des gens, indirectement, en leur vendant toutes ces conneries. Même lui ne pouvait pas lui pardonner une chose pareille.

« Bien sûr, je suis une criminelle. »

L'ainé se tourna vivement vers elle, son visage affichant un air presque surpris avant qu'il n'esquisse un sourire à la fois amusé et attendri.

« Je parlais pas de nous idiote, mais de toi et ta mère. »

La machiniste entrouvrit les lèvres, prête à parler mais incapable de prononcer le moindre son. Il… il comprenait ? Il l'acceptait malgré son passé ?

« Mais si tu n'as plus aucun contact avec elle depuis, reprit le VAMPS, comment peux-tu être sûre qu'elle est toujours en vie ?

—J'ai gardé un contact sur place, lui apprit-elle. Il m'envoie un message chaque mois pour me tenir au courant.

—C'est quelqu'un de confiance ? s'enquit-il, méfiant.

—Il m'a sauvé la vie. » dit la jeune femme.

Et devant le regard interrogateur du chanteur, elle souleva sa crinière noire pour dévoiler une cicatrice qui courait sur le côté de son crâne, fin trait pâle où aucun cheveu ne poussait plus depuis des années.

« Elle était particulièrement en colère ce jour-là. Une baffe un peu plus forte que d'habitude, j'ai valsé et ma tête a heurté le bord de la table. C'est Daisuke qui m'a trouvé chez moi et amené aux urgences. Elle m'avait laissé inconsciente dans le salon et était partie se payer un verre au bar pendant que je me vidais de mon sang sur le tapis.

—Mais il n'y avait pas d'assistante sociale ? s'étonna le L'Arc~en~Ciel. Personne qui aurait pu se rendre compte de ce que tu subissais ?

—L'assistante sociale ? C'était une de mes meilleures clientes ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Tu places trop d'espoir en l'humanité, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

—Toi aussi, lui fit-il remarquer.

—Pardon ?

—Tu pleures. »

La plus jeune passa une main sur sa joue et regarda d'un air ahuri la petite trace humide que ses larmes y avaient laissée. Elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue, c'était dire à quel point ses souvenirs la déconnectaient de la réalité. Elle se leva précipitamment et se détourna, gênée, avant de sentir les bras de Hyde lui entourer la taille et son menton se poser sur son épaule. Elle retint sa respiration et s'empressa de filer hors de cette étreinte rassurante, lui faisant de nouveau face pour lui avouer un dernier détail la concernant.

« Il y a encore une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite.

—Mmh ?

—Niwa Yuko… C'est le nom que j'ai pris en débarquant à Tokyo. C'est Tetsu qui a payé pour refaire mes papiers. »

Le musicien haussa les épaules comme si c'était le cadet de ses soucis et il s'approcha à nouveau pour l'enlacer, faisant fi des protestations de Yuko qui le martelait de ses petits poings pour qu'il la relâche. Si elle restait trop longtemps près de lui elle allait finir par craquer, elle le sentait rien qu'aux frissons qui parcouraient sa peau, sans parler de son rythme cardiaque.

« Tu as toujours mal quand tu me voies ? lui demanda doucement le chanteur.

—Evidemment, répliqua-t-elle, à contre cœur.

—Et quand je te prends dans mes bras ?

—C'est encore pire, gémit la brune, le cœur au bord de l'explosion.

—Calme-toi, souffla-t-il en l'immobilisant sans peine. C'est bizarre mais… tu ne trouves pas qu'elle fait du bien cette douleur ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'accrocher désespérément à la veste du VAMPS, laissant les sanglots s'échapper librement de son corps tremblant tandis qu'il la consolait tendrement. D'accord, elle avait craqué mais elle en subirait les conséquences plus tard, pour l'instant elle voulait juste rester contre lui un peu plus longtemps.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Novembre 2006

« Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? »

Hyde termina d'enfiler sa veste en soupirant, s'emparant de ses clefs sans pour autant répondre à la question qui venait de lui être posée. Ne supportant pas que son mari l'ignore de la sorte, Megumi s'approcha et réitéra son interrogation :

« Alors, où vas-tu ?

—On vient de s'engueuler et je préfère squatter chez un ami plutôt que ruminer sur le canapé. Ça te va ? répliqua le chanteur d'un ton plutôt agressif.

—Tu vas encore chez cette Yuko ? s'alarma l'épouse.

—Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Ne lui laissant pas le loisir de répliquer, il claqua violemment la porte et traversa l'allée d'un pas vif avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu la machiniste, presque un mois que l'ambiance chez lui était devenue plus qu'insupportable, lui et sa femme enchainant inlassablement les disputes. Dans ces moments-là le L'Arc~en~Ciel préférait prendre la fuite, ne souhaitant pas infliger ce désolant spectacle à son fils.

En vérité, il savait pertinemment pourquoi son couple battait de l'aile, en grande partie par sa faute mais il n'arrivait pas réellement à le regretter, parce que c'était horrible à dire mais il avait trouvé mieux. Hyde avait eu le temps de réfléchir entre deux enregistrements en studio, et il en était venu à la conclusion que sa relation avec Yuko le détruisait. Pas dans le sens où il n'était pas heureux, bien au contraire, mais dans le sens où s'attacher autant à quelqu'un, en être aussi proche et prétendre ne rien ressentir d'autre qu'une profonde amitié était un mensonge proche de la naïveté.

En venir à ce constat n'avait pas été simple pour l'artiste qui avait toujours été extrêmement proche de Megumi avant que la tornade qu'était Yuko ne débarque et chamboule sa vie. Mais maintenant qu'il l'admettait il avait presque du mal à croire qu'il avait réussi à nier ce qu'il ressentait aussi longtemps, comme si se l'avouer à lui-même avait amplifié ses sentiments. Et voilà qu'il était marié en étant amoureux d'une autre.

Et pour ne rien arranger il n'avait pas échangé un seul mot avec son amante depuis que celle-ci était venue chez lui et avait malencontreusement fait la connaissance express de sa femme. Évidemment ce n'était initialement pas prévu mais Hyde ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, comprenant qu'il avait mis la jeune femme dans une situation extrêmement gênante, ce qu'il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde. Mais de là à ne pas le contacter durant un mois… Si elle lui en voulait alors qu'elle lui hurle dessus, qu'elle le frappe même du moment qu'elle ne l'ignorait pas.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit à mi chemin entre l'impatience et l'appréhension qu'il débarqua au bas de l'immeuble de la machiniste, profitant d'un habitant qui en sortait pour monter sans être contraint de s'annoncer à l'interphone. Il avait peur qu'elle refuse de lui ouvrir, ce qui était peut-être stupide mais compréhensible. La montée des quatre étages fut à la fois l'instant le plus long et le plus court de sa vie, et c'est d'une main tremblante qu'il sonna, patientant devant l'appartement. Il n'y eut d'abord aucun bruit, faisant craindre au chanteur que Yuko ne soit tout simplement pas là, puis des pas trainants lui parvinrent depuis l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et elle fut là, aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs quoiqu'un peu étrange, et il n'aurait su dire pourquoi si elle ne s'était mise à parler d'une voix étonnement enjouée.

« Hyde ! Ça fait un bail ! »

Elle recula pour le laisser entrer, faisant demi-tour pour regagner le salon en tanguant légèrement. Les craintes du L'Arc~en~Ciel se confirmèrent lorsqu'il pénétra lui aussi dans le séjour, avisant les bouteilles d'alcool diverses et variées qui trainaient un peu partout autour de la table basse. La jeune femme se laissa tomber entre les cannettes, tendant la main vers l'une d'elle pour la secouer avant d'en prendre une autre en constatant que la première était vide.

L'ainé s'assit à côté d'elle, comprenant que quelque chose devait forcément ne pas tourner rond pour que la brune se bourre la gueule seule dans son appartement. Après qu'elle eut enfin trouvé de quoi étancher sa soif, elle lui jeta un regard brillant et ronronna en s'approchant :

« Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

—Il s'est passé quelque chose Yu-chan ? demanda doucement Hyde, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

—Oh non, répondit-elle en gloussant.

—Pourquoi as-tu bu ?

—Tu en veux ? » lui proposa-t-elle en lui tendant une bière.

Il hésita un instant avant d'accepter, se disant qu'énerver une Yuko bourrée serait encore pire qu'énerver une Yuko à jeun. Et puis il sentait que les choses n'allaient pas être faciles.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » retenta le chanteur.

La brune ne dit rien, reposant tranquillement sa boisson avant de se redresser, s'installant à califourchon sur le L'Arc~en~Ciel. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres dans sa nuque, réitérant son geste tandis que l'artiste se sentait perdre pied. Entre deux baisers, la machiniste murmura d'un ton boudeur :

« Tu ne viens plus aussi souvent qu'avant.

—Tu aimerais que je vienne ?

—J'aime toujours quand tu viens » susurra-t-elle.

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement et voulut approfondir la chose mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, Hyde l'en empêcha. Aussi puissant soit l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, il était venu pour avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle et il comprenait bien que ce ne serait pas possible tant que l'alcool embrouillerait son esprit. Prenant sur lui, l'ainé écarta gentiment son amante pour se relever et lui tendre une main qu'elle saisit avec circonspection.

Une fois debout, il usa d'un atout particulièrement utile dans ce genre de situation : son charme. Emprisonnant la plus jeune dans ses bras et dévorant ses lèvres, il l'entraina lentement mais sûrement vers la chambre où il la fit basculer sur le lit. Esquissant un sourire à la fois amusé et fier de lui, il lança tel un père à son enfant :

« Et maintenant, dodo ! »

Trop surprise –et sans doute aussi trop bourrée- pour protester dignement, Yuko se laissa bêtement faire lorsque le musicien plaqua sa tête contre l'oreiller, ne comprenant qu'à moitié –voire pas du tout- se revirement soudain de situation. Éteignant soigneusement les lumières, le chanteur revint s'allonger sur le lit, fermant les yeux sans pour autant s'imaginer que la jeune femme allait obéir bien sagement. Et effectivement, elle ne tarda pas à faire une première tentative en glissant une main avide sous son t-shirt, faisant frissonner Hyde bien malgré lui.

« Ça suffit, Yu-chan, insista-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait sévère en se dérobant aux caresses de la machiniste.

—Pourquoi t'es là si c'est pas pour me sauter ? » s'étonna cette dernière.

Le cœur du L'Arc~en~Ciel se serra à l'entente de cette phrase qui niait absolument tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour son amante, et la colère manqua de le faire suffoquer. Refusant de la laisser parler sans réagir, il alluma vivement une des lampes de chevet et planta ses yeux sombres dans le regard noisette de la brune, qui pencha la tête sur le côté avec un léger sourire satisfait.

« Tu sais bien que je tiens à toi, ne prétends pas le contraire, répliqua-t-il d'un ton blessé.

—Plus qu'à Megumi ? »

Hyde haussa les sourcils, réellement surpris par cette question à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas. Alors il y avait un problème avec sa femme… Mais cela voudrait dire qu'elle était… jalouse ?

« C'est pour ça que tu as bu ? Parce que je suis avec Megumi ?

—Tu me fais passer pour une pute, lui reprocha Yuko.

—Ne dis pas ça.

—La pute a envie de toi, souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant pour l'embrasser.

—Ne dis pas ça ! »

La machiniste se stoppa net dans son élan, le fixant d'un air étonné avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire typique de ceux qui avaient assurément plus d'un verre à leur actif. La voir dans cet état attrista le chanteur plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, lui faisant dire des choses qu'il n'avait pas prévues de dire, du moins pas en ces circonstances.

« Je t'aime Yuko. À tel point que ça me rend fou.

—Embrasse-moi… gémit la brune.

—Je vais quitter Megumi. »

La plus jeune parvint enfin à atteindre la bouche de l'artiste qui ne se déroba pas une seconde fois, comme si ces aveux lui avaient sapé toutes ses forces et sa volonté. Étrangement, malgré les brumes de l'alcool, son amante sembla comprendre à la manière dont il se laissait faire après avoir pourtant protesté avec véhémence que le L'Arc~en~Ciel était dans un état d'épuisement moral important. Elle procéda donc avec une douceur étonnante pour quelqu'un qui n'avait plus l'entière maitrise de ses moyens, dispensant ses baisers comme un calmant pour apaiser les plaies du chanteur. Hyde en venait même à réclamer ces marques d'affection dont le manque c'était cruellement fait ressentir ces dernières semaines.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière et Yuko se blottit immédiatement contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule pour embrasser la peau du chanteur, remontant vers sa nuque. Une fois de plus au cours de cette soirée son comportement se modifiait et à l'enfant capricieuse, à la jeune femme provocatrice cédait maintenant l'amante attentionnée.

L'artiste fut bercée par cette douce chaleur qui l'envahissait, anesthésiant toutes les petites frustrations, les angoisses et les déceptions qui avaient jalonnées sa journée. Pour la première fois depuis un nombre infiniment long de jours, il se sentait bien. Il l'avait toujours été avec elle, et maintenant que cette idée s'était profondément installée sous son crâne pour apparaître désormais comme une évidence, il en voulait plus.

Il en avait assez de la voir entre deux répétitions, entre deux concerts sans qu'ils partagent plus que quelques heures ensemble, à la dérobée, comme des voleurs. D'autant que les paroles de la machiniste n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd au cours de cette soirée mouvementée. L'alcool empêchait ses victimes de réellement réfléchir à ce qu'elles disaient et à ce que cela pouvait engendrer, voilà pourquoi faire boire quelqu'un restait un moyen très efficace de le faire parler. Et Yuko avait indirectement avoué que le fait que Hyde soit marié lui posait un gros problème.

En tout cas il était hors de question pour le chanteur de continuer à mentir. Des gens souffriraient dans cette histoire et ce ne serait pas évident pour lui non plus, mais il en avait plus qu'assez de se cacher. C'est donc déterminé à mettre fin à cette mascarade qu'il s'endormit, songeant avec satisfaction que bientôt il aimerait et surtout que rien ne l'en empêcherait.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Novembre 2006

Yuko se réveilla extrêmement tôt ce matin là, du moins était-ce l'impression qu'elle avait pour être fatiguée à ce point, si bien qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux et elle se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de Hyde qu'elle reconnaissait à cette légère odeur de tabac mentholé. Cette pensée fut suivie d'un moment de flottement dans l'esprit de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne se redresse brusquement, et ce malgré les mises en garde de son cerveau qui lui soufflait que ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée.

Une puissante migraine l'assaillit et surpassa l'espace d'une seconde la grosse question que se posait la brune, à savoir : bordel de cul mais que foutait Hyde ici ? Elle n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir appelé, cela aurait été totalement à l'encontre de sa décision de s'en éloigner, mais elle n'avait pas le souvenir de grand chose à vrai dire. En tout cas une chose était sûre, il allait falloir le virer de là ! Cette relation n'était plus vivable –l'avait-elle jamais été ?- et la machiniste voulait y mettre un terme au plus vite. Moins elle s'attarderait, moins elle souffrirait, telle était sa logique.

Elle prit laborieusement la direction du salon sans réveiller le chanteur -un problème à la fois- et, outre le fait que l'éclatant soleil participa un peu plus à lui exploser le crâne, elle contempla le cimetière de bouteilles qui jonchait le sol. La jeune femme se rappelait vaguement en avoir ouvert une mais visiblement d'autres s'étaient invitées à la fête. Elle eut un instant la crainte d'avoir de nouveau –bourrée cette fois-ci- dérapée avec son amant mais le simple fait d'être habillée lui prouvait le contraire. Jurant tout bas, elle enjamba l'amas de cadavres de verre et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain.

La lumière des néons l'agressa violemment et Yuko plissa les yeux pour s'avancer jusqu'au miroir devant lequel elle grimaça. Il y avait eu mieux, il y avait eu bien pire, mais les choses ne s'arrangeraient pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé de quoi calmer cette douleur qui lui donnait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Elle s'assit face à la pharmacie qu'elle fouilla attentivement pour trouver soit des médicaments périmés, soit des boites carrément vides. Voilà ce que c'était qu'avoir un système immunitaire en béton armé. Soupirant de lassitude, elle repassa en station verticale non sans un ou deux vertiges et retourna d'un pas lent dans le séjour.

Elle s'emmitoufla dans un gros manteau et quitta l'appartement, réfléchissant distraitement sur le trajet qui la mènerait à la droguerie la plus proche. La présence du L'Arc~en~Ciel chez elle n'était assurément pas à prendre à la légère, surtout qu'il avait visiblement veiller sur elle après l'avoir découverte dans un état plus que pitoyable. Le fait que sa mémoire demeure obstinément un trou noir ne rassurait pas Yuko, elle ignorait ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire ou faire et cela risquait de gâcher tous ses plans.

Mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle, quand elle avait repensé durant un court instant d'inactivité à sa rencontre avec Megumi, à ce gamin adorable qui s'était jeté dans les bras de son père… Si lorsque Hyde l'avait embrassé pour la première fois elle avait été capable d'utiliser son putain de cerveau, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé et elle aurait continué à mener une petite vie peinarde, loin du moindre problème. Mais elle avait été faible et depuis qu'elle fréquentait le chanteur les complications se succédaient. Dès qu'elle croisait le regard de l'artiste son cœur agonisait.

« Voilà votre aspirine. »

Yuko murmura un vague remerciement en récupérant le sachet blanc qu'on lui tendait. Elle avait l'impression que même le sourire de la pharmacienne pouvait l'éblouir aussi se détourna-t-elle avec empressement, regagnant la masse rassurante de la foule anonyme. Elle prit le chemin du retour d'un pas lent, sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait une fois chez elle et ne ressentant pas un fort enthousiasme à cette idée.

La machiniste avait longuement réfléchi à la meilleure manière de quitter Hyde et une conclusion lui était rapidement apparue à l'esprit : il n'y a pas de meilleure manière de quitter quelqu'un. Leur amitié allait en prendre un sérieux coup dans l'aile mais la bonne nouvelle était au moins qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle.

_Je t'aime Yuko. À tel point que ça me rend fou…_

La jeune femme se stoppa si brusquement qu'un passant qui avançait derrière elle faillit la percuter de plein fouet. Il la dépassa en lui criant de faire attention mais le regard assassin qu'elle lui jeta alors le fit déglutir et il partit finalement sans demander son reste, la laissant avec sa migraine qui augmentait à mesure que les souvenirs de la veille venaient se rappeler à sa mémoire défectueuse. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, ignorant le sac qu'elle venait de faire tomber sur le trottoir, et une dame s'approcha pour lui demander si tout allait bien.

« J'ai la gueule de bois ! Ça te va, pétasse ?! » cracha Yuko en repoussant la main de cette altruiste inconnue.

Elle ramassa ses médocs et s'enfuit en courant, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque son souffle de fumeuse ne lui permit pas d'aller plus loin, et elle se laissa glisser au sol dans une ruelle juste derrière son immeuble, s'adossant au mur de pierre. C'est tout naturellement qu'une clope se coinça entre ses lèvres et elle expira une première bouffée de nicotine avec soulagement, levant le visage vers le ciel.

« Il veut quitter sa femme, le con… »

Ce qui effrayait le plus la machiniste dans tout ça c'était qu'elle l'y avait encouragé, alors que l'alcool lui faisait perdre tout sens du raisonnable, en lui demandant s'il tenait à elle plus qu'à Megumi. Elle s'était magistralement grillée mais c'était encore rattrapable, et même si cela entacherait sa crédibilité lors de son « discours de rupture », il faudrait de toute façon qu'elle s'en tienne à ce qu'elle avait décidé. Pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher un soupçon de joie de l'envahir lorsque le « je t'aime » de Hyde lui était revenu en tête, mais ce soupçon avait immédiatement été détruit par les conséquences dévastatrices que pourrait avoir ce sentiment merveilleux. Parce qu'être officiellement en couple avec quelqu'un de connu finit immanquablement par se savoir, et qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle reste dans l'ombre.

Le _problème_ qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle ne manquerait pas une telle occasion de revenir la hanter, et il était hors de question qu'une telle chose arrive. La jeune femme ferait tout pour l'éviter, et cela commençait par une séparation nette et définitive avec le L'Arc~en~Ciel. Alors qu'elle comptait mettre fin à cette relation pour s'éviter de souffrir, voilà qu'elle le faisait surtout pour les sauver, aussi bien elle que le chanteur. Déjà que l'idée de voir ressurgir ce _parasite_ qui avait bien failli détruire sa vie la plongeait dans une profonde angoisse, imaginer que ce _parasite_ puisse également s'en prendre à ceux qu'elle aimait lui était tout bonnement insupportable. Elle ne lui en laisserait pas l'occasion.

Yuko avait conscience que la souffrance serait son lot pendant les jours, les semaines qui allaient suivre, et sans doute aussi le lot de Hyde, mais c'était le genre de souffrance dont on pouvait se remettre. Elle sacrifiait une petite part de bonheur pour en préserver une bien plus grande. Une première larme s'échappa pour couler silencieusement sur sa joue. Elle y tenait atrocement à cette petite part de bonheur…

Elle termina sa cigarette, essuya les traces qu'avaient laissées les perles salées et se releva pour rejoindre son appartement. Il lui suffit d'un regard pour comprendre que l'artiste n'était toujours pas levé et elle se dirigea discrètement vers la cuisine, récupérant un verre dans un placard pour le remplir d'eau et prendre un foutu cachet qui avait intérêt à faire effet rapidement. En attendant, elle entreprit de nettoyer un peu le bordel environnant, arrachant un sac poubelle pour faire le tour du salon et ramasser les dizaines de cannettes et autres bouteilles qui trainaient un peu partout.

S'occuper à ce genre de choses futiles lui permettait d'oublier l'espace de quelques minutes qu'elle allait faire du mal à une personne à qui elle tenait autant qu'à sa propre vie, comme si faire le ménage allait lui alléger la conscience. Cependant cette évasion psychique prit fin lorsqu'un grincement de gonds caractéristique la fit se tourner vers la porte de sa chambre, qui venait de s'ouvrir sur un petit chanteur encore légèrement dans le brouillard. Yuko ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir devant ce spectacle auquel elle n'aurait plus jamais droit.

« Café ? »

Hyde acquiesça vaguement et la jeune femme s'enfuit vers la cuisine tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans la salle à manger. Elle prit plusieurs fois de grandes inspirations, se concentrant sur le comportement qu'elle allait devoir adopter, les paroles qu'elle allait devoir prononcer. Elle avait appris à connaître le fonctionnement du L'Arc~en~Ciel et savait exactement où appuyer pour faire mal. En arriver là ne lui plaisait pas mais le chanteur était quelqu'un d'effroyablement têtu, elle devait être certaine qu'après ce qu'elle allait lui faire il ne reviendrait plus. Il devait s'éloigner d'elle à tout prix.

La brune ferma un instant les yeux, souffla une nouvelle fois et le masque fut là. Elle s'empara de la tasse bouillante remplie à ras bord et se concentra pour ne rien renverser jusqu'à la poser devant le nez de l'artiste. Elle contourna la table pour s'installer en face de lui et attendit qu'il ait bu une gorgée pour engager la conversation.

« Il faut qu'on parle.

—Je le crois aussi, approuva Hyde en ancrant son regard dans celui de Yuko.

—J'en ai assez. Cette relation devient trop contraignante.

—Je sais, je vais arranger ça.

—Non, c'est moi qui vais régler le problème. »

Il fronça les sourcils et l'observa d'un air intrigué qui la mit au supplice. Bon sang, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait se passer…

« Je veux qu'on arrête de se voir. »

Le chanteur écarquilla les yeux et s'apprêtait à protester, à quémander des explications quand la plus jeune le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

« Franchement… C'était sympa tu vois, mais ça devient chiant, statua-t-elle d'un air blasé. J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps et j'ai horreur de ça. Vois ça comme une occasion de passer plus de temps avec ta famille, du temps que tu devrais déjà lui consacrer d'ailleurs.

—Mais… Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? l'interrogea-t-il, perdu.

—Parlons-en tiens ! s'exclama la brune. Honnêtement, ta déclaration me va droit au cœur mais tu ferais une grosse connerie. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je le répète : je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. C'est aussi pour ça que je veux arrêter, pour ne pas t'encourager dans de fausses illusions. »

Les deux forces en présence s'affrontèrent du regard, un regard qui dans le cas du L'Arc~en~Ciel devenait de plus en plus brillant, et comme Yuko ne cédait pas il finit par souffler :

« Ce n'est pas toi… Tu n'es pas comme ça…

—Désolée de te décevoir, répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton qu'elle espérait suffisamment insensible.

—Je n'y crois pas, hier tu-

—Hier j'étais bourrée et c'est d'ailleurs par miracle que je me rappelle de ce qu'il s'est passé, l'interrompit la machiniste. Mais de toute façon je voulais arrêter tout ça alors au final ça ne change pas grand chose.

—La Yuko que je connais ne m'aurait pas lancé tout ça à la figure aussi froidement, rétorqua Hyde.

—La Yuko que tu connais n'existe pas.

—Si c'est à cause de Megumi, je-

—Bon sang mais t'es bouché ou quoi ?! s'énerva la plus jeune. Je dois te le dire comment que tout ça n'a jamais compté pour moi ?! »

Sentant qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps, la brune se leva et s'empara de la veste du chanteur pour la lui coller dans les bras. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil plein d'incompréhension et elle lança :

« Va-t'en, la blague a assez duré. »

Elle le poussa sans ménagement jusque sur le palier de l'immeuble et lui balança ses chaussures avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Bloquant durant plusieurs secondes, la main encore sur la poignée, elle s'écroula finalement sur le sol, fermant les yeux à s'en exploser les paupières lorsque la voix brisée du chanteur lui parvint dans une dernière supplique :

« Yu-chan… »

Yuko commença à pleurer quand les pas du L'Arc~en~Ciel s'éloignèrent de l'autre côté du mur pour amorcer la descente de l'escalier, et les sanglots ne cessèrent que lorsque ses yeux noisettes refusèrent de fournir plus de larmes, lorsque son cœur refusa de continuer à s'émietter. Elle retourna au salon d'un pas chancelant et fracassa, déchira, broya, jeta, brisa tout ce qui n'était pas assez solide pour résister à sa peine. Beaucoup de meubles y passèrent, beaucoup de vaisselle aussi, et elle ne s'apaisa que lorsque son regard se posa sur la table de la salle à manger. Vidée, elle se laissa choir sur la chaise que Hyde venait de quitter, entreprenant de finir le café qu'elle lui avait servi comme si cela allait définitivement effacer toute trace de sa présence.

Elle avait été horrible et cela avait été efficace au-delà de ses espérances. Elle avait atteint son but, le danger était écarté et la vie de ses proches ne serait pas détruite par sa faute. Elle avait accompli une bonne action au fond. Mais bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait aussi mal ?

* * *

><p>Hyde déboucha dans la rue et examina les alentours d'un air hébété, comme s'il revenait d'un voyage spatio-temporel, totalement déconnecté du monde réel depuis dieu sait combien d'années. Pourtant il sortait juste de chez Yuko, où il venait de vivre à la fois le meilleur et le pire instant de sa vie. Le meilleur pour s'être dit en se réveillant que tout allait s'arranger, qu'il allait faire en sorte que son amante et lui puissent être heureux sans avoir à se cacher. Puis il y avait eu la chute. Inattendue, brusque, impitoyable.<p>

L'artiste ne savait même pas quel sentiment l'emportait chez lui, la peine et la colère semblant se livrer une bataille féroce à l'intérieur de son être, et il ne sut jamais vraiment qui en fut le vainqueur. Il n'eut qu'à moitié conscience de prendre place dans sa voiture, et il se mit à rire incontrôlablement, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains lorsque son fou rire se transforma en crise de larmes.

Il fut bientôt compliqué pour lui de respirer tant son corps était secoué de spasmes violents à mesure qu'il prenait pleinement conscience de l'horreur de la situation. Il avait aimé et on l'avait rejeté de la manière la plus désinvolte et insensible qui soit, et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà connue une telle douleur. En soi cela n'avait rien de physique, mais le chanteur avait pourtant l'impression qu'on lui compressait le cœur juste pour voir combien de temps il pourrait tenir avant d'exploser. Se l'arracher semblait le seul moyen d'arrêter la souffrance, et il aurait voulu hurler mais aucun autre son que celui de ses sanglots étouffés ne sortaient de sa gorge.

Et dire que pendant les mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, à créer ce que le L'Arc~en~Ciel pensait être des liens indestructibles, immuables, Yuko n'avait fait que jouer avec lui. Une partie de lui refusait toujours d'y croire, la partie qui l'aimait, qui voulait lui faire confiance et pourquoi pas tenter une réconciliation, un nouveau départ, tandis que l'autre voulait la haïr plus que tout. Elle l'avait trahi. Pire encore, elle l'avait fait sans aucun remord. Elle s'était servie de lui, avait pris ce qu'il y avait à prendre puis s'en était débarrassé comme on se débarrasse d'un jouet.

Hyde avait compris son erreur, il avait fait confiance… il avait aimé la mauvaise personne. Alors par pitié qu'on arrête cette douleur !


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Avril 2009

« Hey Ken ! Doucement sur le whisky tu veux ? La bouteille ne t'est pas exclusivement réservée !

—Tu déconnes j'espère ? Tu vois ce qui est écrit dessus ? « Jack Daniel's » ! Ce sont justement mes deuxième et troisième prénoms ! »

Hyde leva les yeux au ciel et abandonna la partie, déjà bien occupé à s'assurer que ses invités ne manquaient de rien tant qu'ils étaient sous son toit. En réalité il n'y avait pas foule chez le chanteur, mais les rares personnes qui se trouvaient là étaient d'excellents buveurs et de véritables ventres-sur-pattes. Ses deux groupes discutaient activement d'un côté de la pièce tandis qu'au dehors, quelques membres de GLAY et de D'ERLANGER fumaient tranquillement leur clope. La soirée était déjà bien entamée et les rires résonnaient à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur de la maison, des rires qui montraient clairement que leurs propriétaires n'en étaient pas à leur premier verre.

Pourtant le leader de VAMPS n'avait pas encore bu une seule goutte d'alcool et pour cause, tous ses amis musiciens avaient débarqués à l'improviste chez lui, déjà complètement cuits pour la plupart. Et comme par hasard ils avaient décidés pour on-ne-sait-quelle-raison de venir l'emmerder lui, mais après tout qui peut dire ce qu'il se passe dans le cerveau d'un mec bourré ? Personne, encore moins le mec bourré en question, et le L'Arc~en~Ciel n'avait pas été surpris d'apprendre au fil des conversations décousues que Ken était à l'origine de cette petite visite improvisée. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'il patientait sagement, tentant régulièrement de manière plus ou moins subtile de virer ses bruyants compagnons.

Parce que monsieur avait des choses de prévues pour cette soirée, à la base, et tous ses plans se voyaient maintenant gâchés grâce à la connerie aromatisée au whisky d'un certain guitariste à qui il se promettait de faire la gueule au moins une journée, histoire de rester digne face à l'adversité. Encore heureux que son fils n'était pas avec lui en ce moment, car autant dire qu'il se serait carrément mal vu lui expliquer les blagues louches de Ju-ken dont l'humour –surtout à partir du cinquième verre- passait légèrement en-dessous de la ceinture. Mais si Hiroki n'était pas chez son père ce jour-là c'était précisément parce que ledit père n'aurait lui-même pas dû s'y trouver.

En effet, Hyde s'était initialement forgé un emploi du temps tournant autour d'un centre de gravité qui se résumait à peu près à ceci : voir Yuko, voir Yuko et voir Yuko. Cela faisait presque un mois désormais que la jeune femme lui avait révélé comment sa mère était devenue une menace, tout d'abord pour elle puis pour tous ses proches, et depuis le chanteur n'était pas resté les bras croisés à attendre que les choses se tassent. Comme il l'avait dit à Tetsu, il avait agi autant qu'il l'avait pu dans le but de tout arranger, et même s'il n'avait pas voulu se montrer trop optimiste au départ, il devait avouer que le résultat de ses recherches dépassait ses espérances.

L'ennemie avait une faiblesse elle aussi, et pas des moindres, le genre de faiblesse qui pouvait parfaitement se retourner contre elle si elle s'entêtait à leur pourrir la vie. Maintenant il fallait juste que le VAMPS annonce la bonne nouvelle à la principale intéressée… même si d'un côté il avait peur que cela ne la blesse encore plus, de découvrir ce qu'il avait appris sur sa mère. Yuko avait déjà suffisamment de mauvais souvenirs la concernant. On l'avait exploitée, battue, abandonnée… Était-il vraiment nécessaire d'en rajouter ? N'y avait-il pas un autre moyen de la rassurer sans avoir à tout lui avouer ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions, le L'Arc~en~Ciel mit un moment à se rendre compte que la sonnerie de son portable s'égosillait à côté de lui, et c'est après avoir jeté un coup d'œil curieux et surpris au numéro qu'il décrocha, affichant un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage.

« Yu-chan ! Je pensais justement à toi !

—Quel heureux hasard ! s'exclama à son tour la jeune femme d'un ton rempli d'ironie. Je dérange ? s'enquit-elle alors que derrière le musicien, Tetsu entamait une chanson aux paroles douteuses.

—Pas du tout, s'empressa-t-il de la détromper en s'éloignant du boucan que produisait le bassiste.

—Tant mieux, parce que t'es la seule personne susceptible de m'aider que j'arrive à joindre ce soir. »

Pas franchement étonnant vu l'état avancé d'ébriété dont faisait actuellement preuve la plupart de ses amis.

« T'aider pour quoi, très chère ? s'enquit Hyde.

—Ma voiture vient de me planter, soupira la brune. Je suis coincée sur la nationale et j'attends gentiment le dépanneur, qui mettra sans doute trois plombes à arriver et tout autant de temps à me ramener, râla-t-elle.

—C'est fâcheux, compatit le chanteur dont le sourire s'élargissait sensiblement.

—Fais pas semblant de pas comprendre. Viens me chercher ! » ordonna-t-elle impérieusement avant de raccrocher.

Quelques secondes plus tard il recevait les coordonnées exactes de là où elle se trouvait, et il lui fallut dès lors relativement peu de temps pour appeler des taxis et foutre tous ses joyeux compagnons dedans. Il prit même généreusement soin de payer la course d'avance et il ne doutait pas qu'Ayana serait ravie de récupérer son mari dans un tel état. Mais cela lui importait peu pour l'instant et il sauta dans sa voiture, enclenchant la marche arrière en un magnifique demi-tour avant de démarrer en trombe dans la rue, le moteur grondant sous la carrosserie. Le leader de VAMPS se retenait avec peine de ne pas se mettre à sautiller bêtement sur son siège tout en conduisant, réjoui tel un gamin auquel on aurait promis une sucrerie. Yuko l'avait appelé et elle avait besoin de lui ! Bon sang, il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme.

Le trajet jusqu'au lieu que la technicienne avait indiqué au L'Arc~en~Ciel lui prit presque deux heures mais cette longue attente ne vint en aucun cas atténuer sa bonne humeur, au contraire, il était tellement impatient d'arriver que ces deux heures lui semblèrent n'être que deux ridicules minutes. En se garant à quelques mètres de la machiniste, il put constater que le dépanneur l'avait devancé et qu'il était déjà en train de remorquer la voiture tombée en panne sous le regard impassible de la jeune femme qui fumait tranquillement, un peu en retrait. Il quitta son propre véhicule et s'appuya sur le capot, patientant sagement tandis qu'elle discutait avec le garagiste.

« Le problème devrait être réglé d'ici deux à trois jours, l'informait celui-ci. Si vous avez besoin d'une autre voiture d'ici là, vous n'avez qu'à passer et nous vous en prêterons une.

—Combien vont me coûter les réparations d'après vous ? demandait-elle en retour.

—Dans les 50 000 yens, je dirais. »

La brune grimaça tout en écrasant nerveusement sa cigarette sur le bitume.

« Bon, visiblement on vous ramène donc je vais vous laisser, conclut le mécanicien.

—Merci. Je passerai bientôt. »

Les deux se saluèrent sobrement et Yuko fit demi-tour pour rejoindre Hyde qui chargea ses affaires dans le coffre, tandis qu'elle s'engouffrait dans l'habitacle où le chauffage diffusait une chaleur plus agréable que le froid vicieux de l'extérieur. Le chanteur reprit la route en sens inverse pour regagner la capitale, hésitant à questionner sa voisine sur le paiement onéreux qu'elle aurait bientôt à débourser. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de poser la moindre question, la voix de sa passagère le surprit quelque peu lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots :

« Avant que j'oublie de te le dire… Merci, Hyde.

—C'est rien, répondit ce dernier qui était loin de considérer tout ce chemin fait comme un dérangement.

—Je parle pas seulement pour ce soir, précisa-t-elle. Même après ce que je t'ai fait subir tu continues à être gentil avec moi… Je regrette que les choses se soient passées comme ça entre nous tu sais, mais si c'était à refaire je le referai sans hésiter.

—Je comprends. »

Et il ne mentait pas. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir aux évènements qui les avaient séparés tous les deux, et maintenant qu'il connaissait tous les détails de l'affaire il pouvait affirmer que s'il avait été à sa place, il aurait agi exactement de la même manière. Il savait qu'elle avait mis au point ce plan pour les épargner, eux et leurs proches, quitte à sacrifier cette part de bonheur qu'ils avaient réussie à instaurer.

« Tu allais où à la base ? l'interrogea-t-il pour aborder un sujet moins déplaisant. T'étais pas dans la direction de Tokyo.

—Je devais retrouver un groupe à une station de ski. Mon contrat avec eux vient de se terminer et on a pas mal sympathisé alors ils m'ont invité.

—Tu te fais vraiment des amis partout où tu vas, remarqua le chanteur, un brin admiratif.

—D'ailleurs faudrait peut-être que je les prévienne, du coup… » murmura-t-elle tout en commençant à farfouiller dans son sac à main.

Gênée par l'obscurité, elle alluma la lumière pour éclairer l'intérieur de la voiture et poursuivit ses recherches, saisissant enfin son téléphone avant de se figer et de remuer fébrilement le contenu de son bagage qu'elle finit par renverser sur ses genoux.

« Putain, c'est une blague… souffla-t-elle, abasourdie.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Changement de plan, déclara la jeune femme. Tu peux me déposer devant un hôtel ? N'importe lequel, je m'en fous.

—Pourquoi ?

—J'ai pas mes clefs. Et si t'éclates de rire, je t'en colle une ! » le prévint-elle, déjà suffisamment frustrée.

Alors qu'il allait faire exactement ce qu'elle venait de lui interdire, le VAMPS eut soudain une idée géniale qu'il s'empressa de proposer :

« Viens dormir à la maison. »

Yuko se tourna vivement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, avant de statuer de son fameux ton sarcastique :

« LOL.

—Je suis sérieux, insista l'ainé.

—C'est bien ça le pire ! répliqua-t-elle, sidérée qu'il s'entête ainsi.

—Yu-chan, sans vouloir être vexant, tu es déjà loin de rouler sur l'or et tu vas en plus devoir faire un sacré trou dans ton porte-monnaie pour pouvoir récupérer ta voiture. Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de te payer un hôtel le temps que ton coloc' rentre ? »

La brune rumina un moment, le regard ancré au paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre, puis elle abdiqua en prenant tout de même la peine de préciser que ce serait uniquement pour une nuit et que dès demain, elle se mettrait en quête d'un autre endroit ou squatter. Le L'Arc~en~Ciel quant à lui se mordit la joue pour retenir un sourire victorieux, réellement amusé par la conviction qu'avait la machiniste de pouvoir lui échapper si facilement.

* * *

><p>Hyde décapsula une bière qu'il tendit à Yuko, et celle-ci acquiesça en signe de remerciement avant d'avaler une première gorgée et de déposer la cannette sur le sol de la terrasse, les yeux perdus dans les étoiles. Aucun des deux n'était fatigué et c'est tout naturellement que la plus jeune s'était installée sur l'un des transats, dehors, vite imitée par le chanteur qui sentait inexplicablement qu'il fallait profiter de ce moment. Il ne savait toujours pas comment lui annoncer qu'il avait enfin trouvé un moyen d'écarter définitivement le danger qui pesait sur eux, mais même sans ça il voulait la retenir.<p>

« Tu te plais vraiment dans cette maison ? lui demanda-t-elle alors.

—Pourquoi cette question ? rétorqua l'ainé, surpris.

—Je sais pas, c'est juste… Je la trouve grande, vide et… froide.

—J'ai pas vraiment eu le cœur à décorer, je t'avoue, murmura-t-il.

—Je vois… »

Elle se leva sans un mot pour se diriger vers le salon et après un léger blanc, le musicien courut à sa suite, fermant distraitement la fenêtre derrière lui avant de s'excuser :

« Pardon, Yu-chan, je voulais pas te rappeler que-

—Ne cherche pas à m'épargner, l'arrêta immédiatement la jeune femme. Ces remarques je les mérite, voulues ou non. Je me suis comportée comme une salope, maintenant j'assume, point barre. D'ailleurs moi aussi j'ai quelque chose d'égoïste à dire. »

Le VAMPS cessa de s'approcher et hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer, non sans toutefois pouvoir empêcher une certaine appréhension de l'envahir.

« Quand j'ai su, après t'avoir _jeté_… Quand j'ai su que tu divorçais, une partie de moi était… heureuse. Parce que ça voulait dire que tu ne m'avais pas menti en disant que tu m'aimais. Ou alors ta femme était beaucoup plus chiante qu'elle en avait l'air » plaisanta-t-elle pour cacher son embarras.

Sur ce elle lui fit signe de la main en guise de « bonne nuit » et, cloué sur place, le L'Arc~en~Ciel ne put réagir que lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier pour gagner la chambre d'ami. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il lui attrapait le bras et l'obligeait à pivoter pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, incapable de résister plus longtemps, incapable surtout d'intégrer tranquillement ses paroles comme si c'était quelque chose de tout à fait anodin. Yuko se recula cependant et chuchota, presque suppliante :

« Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait…

—Tu n'as pas à avoir peur qu'on nous voit ici, tu sais, susurra Hyde en frottant son nez contre le sien. Il n'y a que toi et moi.

—Ça nous ferait plus de mal que de bien, protesta-t-elle.

—Si je te dis que tu n'as plus rien à craindre, tu me fais confiance ? lui demanda-t-il en plantant ses yeux sombre dans le regard noisette de la machiniste.

—Tu veux dire… commença la brune sans oser continuer, la voix pleine d'espoir.

—Tu me fais confiance ? » répéta l'ainé.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante, avant de s'avancer imperceptiblement pour l'embrasser doucement, et le chanteur crut bien qu'il allait imploser ou s'évanouir ou les deux en même temps. Mais de sage le baiser devint vite plus langoureux et les doigts de la jeune femme s'aventurèrent sous le t-shirt du VAMPS, commençant à le lui retirer tandis que celui-ci passait ses mains sous ses cuisses pour la soulever et l'emmener jusqu'à l'étage. Étage qu'il crut bien un instant ne jamais pouvoir atteindre tant la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne lui donnait des vertiges, sensation qu'il redécouvrait avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Il avait tant espéré ce moment qu'il avait l'impression d'évoluer en plein rêve, mais si jamais c'était le cas alors il pouvait jurer qu'il tuerait quiconque le réveillerait. Les soupirs de Yuko, la manière dont elle caressait sa nuque tandis qu'il allait et venait en elle, sa voix suave qui le suppliait de s'arrêter et de continuer en même temps, tout cela il l'avait déjà vécu mais pourtant il avait l'impression de le découvrir pour la première fois tant cette nuit était différente des autres. C'est après un ultime cri de jouissance que le L'Arc~en~Ciel bascula sur le dos, Yuko venant immédiatement se blottir contre lui pour quémander avidement d'autres baisers qu'il lui offrit gracieusement jusqu'à l'épuisement total.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Avril 2009

Yuko papillonna un moment alors que son esprit luttait pour préserver ce cocon de douceur qu'était le sommeil, tout cela en vain puisqu'elle avait conscience d'être en train de se réveiller, et à partir de là résister était peine perdue. Elle eut cette étrange impression d'atterrir sur un petit nuage lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard croisa presque immédiatement celui de Hyde qui l'observait d'un air attendri, la tête tranquillement posée sur son bras replié. Elle savait qu'une part d'elle-même aurait dû se mettre sérieusement à paniquer maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dans ce lit, parce qu'à partir de cet instant il lui serait impossible de faire demi-tour, elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Elle avait une chance folle que le chanteur veuille encore d'elle après tout ce qu'elle avait fait et elle comptait bien en profiter.

Cependant cela annonçait également des jours plus sombres, des jours où leur vie privée serait fatalement étalée au grand public et où sa mère ne manquerait alors pas de refaire surface pour réclamer sa part du gâteau –ici représentée par la fortune du L'Arc~en~Ciel. Étrangement, la jeune femme n'était pas angoissée à l'idée que ces jours allaient survenir car le musicien la protégerait du _parasite_, elle en était certaine maintenant. Quelqu'un allait la sauver finalement. Elle savait néanmoins que cette sérénité n'était que temporaire et sûrement due au fait qu'elle se sentait en sécurité sous les couvertures qui la coupaient quelque peu du monde extérieur.

Peu désireuse de penser à toutes ces choses désagréables qui n'allaient pas tarder à lui tomber dessus, la brune préféra reporter son attention sur le leader de VAMPS qui ne la quittait toujours pas des yeux. Elle s'étira paresseusement et demanda d'une petite voix encore ensommeillée :

« Pourquoi ça finit toujours comme ça entre nous ? »

La question arracha un sourire amusé à son amant qui se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, avant de commenter sobrement, ses lèvres toujours collées aux siennes :

« Je crois que c'est pour ça.

—Je suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris cette réponse. » répliqua malicieusement la machiniste.

Hyde se fit un plaisir de la lui réexpliquer de manière plus approfondie, jouant avec sa langue et mordillant sa bouche pour finalement se reculer et respirer un peu, laissant Yuko calmer les battements de son pauvre petit cœur affolé.

« Combien de temps avant que tout ça se sache d'après toi ? l'interrogea-t-elle alors.

—Tu ne te détends donc jamais ? soupira-t-il en posant une main sur sa hanche pour la rapprocher de lui.

—Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi, murmura la jeune femme en se blottissant contre son torse.

—Je pense qu'ils nous laisseront tranquilles au moins le temps de la tournée. Ça nous offre quelques mois rien que pour nous » annonça finalement le chanteur en déposant un baiser dans la chevelure de sa compagne.

Celle-ci se permit un imperceptible soupir de soulagement à cette nouvelle qui avait au moins l'avantage de retarder l'échéance, car plus tard elle aurait à affronter le monstre qui lui servait de mère et mieux elle se porterait. Mais malgré cette vague consolation, un autre petit détail vint brouiller la minuscule bulle de bonheur que la brune avait réussi à instaurer autour de son esprit en le déconnectant de la réalité, du moins la réalité qui dépassait les murs de la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Un petit détail en apparence assez insignifiant mais qui pouvait très bien tout gâcher dans le cas présent.

« Mais Hyde, je serai pas là moi, pendant la tournée » remarqua-t-elle.

Il se recula légèrement, juste assez pour pouvoir ancrer son regard sombre au sien et hausser un sourcil pour mieux marquer sa réplique :

« Et y a pas une solution qui te viendrait à l'esprit, par hasard ?

—Tu… tu crois que je pourrais revenir avec vous ? osa-t-elle d'un ton presque peureux.

—Tu poses vraiment la question ? Idiote ! » rit le L'Arc~en~Ciel en la serrant dans ses bras.

La grasse matinée se poursuivit jusqu'aux alentours de midi où le couple se décida enfin à descendre, plus parce que leurs estomacs respectifs commençaient sérieusement à protester contre le traitement horrible que leur propriétaire leur faisait subir que par réelle envie. Yuko profita du fait que son amant semblait motivé à préparer de quoi manger pour s'éclipser sur la terrasse et fumer tranquillement sa clope, s'emmitouflant dans le peignoir que le chanteur lui avait gracieusement prêté sous prétexte qu'il avait l'avantage de pouvoir s'enlever rapidement. Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel sans relever la remarque et exploitait maintenant le peu de tissu qu'elle avait sur elle pour prendre le soleil sur un transat, étonnement chaud en ce début de saison.

Le leader de VAMPS revint finalement avec des brochettes de viande, plat suffisamment sobre et consistant pour être à la fois leur déjeuner et petit-déjeuner, et de toute façon la jeune femme se voyait mal se plaindre dans de telles circonstances. Après tout elle était chez Hyde, ils venaient de passer une nuit… inoubliable et aucun d'eux n'avait été obligé de s'enfuir dès le matin venu. Si quelqu'un lui avait un jour dit qu'une telle chose serait possible, sûr qu'elle lui aurait ri au nez et lui aurait proposé d'aller consulter dans la seconde. Et pourtant aujourd'hui c'était bel et bien le cas, et la brune avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien.

« C'est quoi ton plan, Hyde ? s'enquit-elle en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier, se servant à boire par la même occasion.

—Viens vivre avec moi. »

Surprise par cette brusque proposition à laquelle elle était loin de s'attendre –et qui ne répondait même pas à sa question-, la plus jeune avala de travers et toussa comme une folle pendant de douloureuses secondes avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée et de se tourner immédiatement vers l'ainé, plié en deux sur son transat, en pleine crise de fou rire.

« Je meurs et toi tu te marres ?! s'énerva-t-elle en lui lançant le reste de son verre d'eau à la figure.

—N'exagérons rien, j'aurais fini par te sauver. » répliqua-t-il en se levant pour la rejoindre.

Il secoua ses cheveux trempés au dessus d'elle, faisant pleuvoir sur Yuko une multitude de gouttelettes glacées qui lui arrachèrent quelques petits cris aigus, toujours suivis du rire de son amant qui semblait bien s'amuser de la situation. Elle se redressa vivement sur son siège pour le frapper mais il saisit son poignet et tira pour la soulever et l'amener jusqu'à lui. Prisonnière de ses bras, elle souffla de frustration et retint difficilement un sourire devant la moue espiègle du L'Arc~en~Ciel qui s'obstinait à chercher ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se dérobait systématiquement en tournant la tête pour lui échapper.

Le musicien finit cependant par avoir ce qu'il voulait, à croire qu'il finissait d'ailleurs toujours par avoir ce qu'il voulait, mais il s'écarta visiblement à contrecœur pour annoncer d'une voix déprimée :

« Je suis censé être à un shooting dans dix minutes.

—Ah… souffla Yuko, déçue. Remarque ça fait un moment que j'avais promis à Ken de passer le voir… Ce sera l'occasion.

—Je viendrai te chercher dès qu'on aura fini. Et que j'aurais refait ton contrat, ajouta aussitôt le leader de VAMPS.

—Évidemment.

—Évidemment. Bon… »

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant que l'ainé ne soit contraint de s'éclipser, inexplicablement gênés par cette soudaine intimité à laquelle l'un comme l'autre n'étaient pas habitués. Alors c'était si simple que ça ? Ils allaient vivre ensemble… et c'est tout ? La machiniste avait encore du mal à réaliser que tout cela était réellement en train de lui arriver, qu'on lui offrait à nouveau cette bulle de bonheur aussi facilement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça louche, trop beau pour être vrai. Sa vie entière avait toujours été un immense yoyo, enchainant les ascensions et les chutes vertigineuses, et elle redoutait précisément une nouvelle chute maintenant qu'elle avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage.

Elle avait peur que l'atterrissage soit plus douloureux encore que les autres fois, car au fond d'elle il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que cet atterrissage finirait immanquablement par survenir. Même si elle voulait de tout son cœur croire qu'il n'en serait rien, elle avait dû se retenir –au combien difficilement- d'insister en demandant à Hyde comment il comptait s'y prendre pour les protéger. Elle voulait lui faire confiance, lui montrer qu'elle ne doutait pas mais intérieurement, depuis qu'il avait franchi la porte de la maison, le stress commençait irrémédiablement à monter.

* * *

><p>« T'avais tout prévu, avoue-le.<p>

—Ah, je suis découvert. » sourit le L'Arc~en~Ciel.

Le duo roulait tranquillement vers la demeure du chanteur, tout juste sorti de chez leur ami guitariste où les avait attendus une surprise de taille. Enfin « les »… C'était surtout la jeune femme qui s'était retrouvée bouche bée devant l'attroupement présent dans le salon de Ken, puisque visiblement son amant était à l'origine de ces joyeuses retrouvailles. Il n'y avait jamais eu de shooting, tout comme il n'y avait jamais eu de contrat à refaire puisque celui-ci était déjà rédigé depuis plusieurs semaines, seulement la réunion de tous ces proches. De Tetsu jusqu'à son équipe de techniciens au grand complet, tous l'avaient accueillie chaleureusement pour fêter son retour qui n'était apparemment un secret pour personne, alors qu'il s'était décidé quelques heures plus tôt à peine.

« C'est comme si tu avais toujours su que ça se passerait comme ça, au fond… murmura la brune, inexplicablement touchée.

—J'y ai juste cru très fort et mon vœu s'est exaucé, fit-il avec une légère insouciance. Tu n'y croyais pas, toi ? s'enquit-il d'une petite voix adorable.

—Je l'espérais et je le redoutais en même temps » répondit-elle en détournant son regard vers la vitre et les immeubles qui défilaient juste derrière.

Le trajet ne fut pas bien long et le musicien se gara face à sa maison avant que tous deux ne quittent la voiture pour se précipiter dans l'allée, ayant bien en tête la manière dont allait se dérouler le reste de la soirée. L'ainé rattrapa sa compagne alors qu'elle courait presque vers la porte et la saisit par le bras pour la capturer et l'embrasser avidement, glissant une main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Yuko le laissa faire un moment avant de se reculer et de chuchoter furieusement :

« T'es fou, on va nous voir !

—Mais non ! Il fait nuit, même les paparazzis arrêtent de travailler à cette heure là » contesta Hyde en revenant à l'attaque.

La plus jeune s'apprêtait à protester de nouveau, mine de rien assez paniquée tout à coup à l'idée que des gens puissent les épier et tout découvrir bien plus tôt que prévu, mais une voix interrompit le VAMPS à sa place.

« Hideto ? »

Le couple se tourna vivement en direction de la rue, et plus précisément du portail auquel faisait face l'ex-femme du chanteur qui les observait présentement, l'air plutôt étonné, et il y avait de quoi après tout. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas prévu de tomber sur leurs échanges langoureux alors que le L'Arc~en~Ciel était censé être toujours célibataire, aux dernières nouvelles du moins.

« Megumi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lança-t-il en retour, intrigué par sa visite improvisée.

—Hiroki voulait te voir, puisque tu pars bientôt… Mais je peux l'amener plus tard si-

—Non non, c'est bon. » l'invita le musicien en lui faisant signe de venir à l'intérieur.

La présentatrice météo réveilla donc leur fils qui s'était endormi à l'arrière de la voiture pendant que le père dudit fils esquissait un sourire désolé à l'attention de sa compagne, et celle-ci haussa les épaules pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien. Une fois dans la demeure, elle gagna immédiatement la cuisine pour préparer du thé, prenant largement son temps pour éviter d'être trop confrontée à la femme dont elle avait détruit le couple. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que cette femme désirait lui parler, elle.

« Vous êtes Yuko n'est-ce pas ? »

L'interpelée sursauta et faillit en faire tomber la tasse qu'elle s'apprêtait à remplir, la rattrapant de justesse dans un soupir de soulagement. Si en plus elle se mettait à exploser une vaisselle qui n'était pas la sienne…

« C'est ça, répondit-elle finalement, les yeux ancrés à la bouilloire.

—Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps, Hideto et vous ? demanda tranquillement la plus âgée en venant s'appuyer au bord du plan de travail, juste à côté de la machiniste.

—C'est… compliqué, répliqua cette dernière en évitant de croiser son regard.

—J'imagine, acquiesça Megumi. Après tout cela fait trois ans qu'il est amoureux de vous. »

La plus jeune se figea, effrayée par les propos de la mère de Hiroki. Elle savait pour les sentiments de Hyde, sans doute depuis le début à l'entendre, et peut-être même savait-elle pour leur liaison. Qu'était-elle censée faire maintenant ? L'assommer avec une poêle et partir en courant ?

« La tasse déborde. »

La brune baissa ses yeux noisette sur le mug duquel l'eau chaude dégoulinait abondamment alors que sa main était restée suspendue dans son geste, son esprit dérivant vers des contrées lointaines et inexplorées. Elle s'excusa gauchement et commença à tout essuyer avec précipitation, se giflant mentalement pour sa propre maladresse. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ces habitudes d'être si gauche, mais la présence à côté d'elle de l'ex-femme de son amant n'était pas vraiment pour la mettre à l'aise. La présentatrice eut l'air de sentir son embarras puisqu'elle s'accroupit à son tour et saisit doucement la main de Yuko, la serrant tendrement.

« Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher vous savez, lui dit-elle calmement. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui a eu lieu entre vous à l'époque ou Hideto et moi étions encore mariés, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je me doute que ses sentiments ont dû vous surprendre au début puisque vous ne vous êtes pas immédiatement mise avec lui, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il est sincère envers les autres et envers lui-même, et même si j'en ai souffert fut un temps j'ai su comprendre ses raisons. Je ne vous connais pas encore très bien, mais du peu que j'ai entendu sur vous, je peux vous assurer que vous êtes une excellente raison. »

La machiniste osa enfin croiser le regard de Megumi et celle-ci lui sourit chaudement, compréhensive, et il lui sembla presque un instant qu'une aura bienveillante l'entourait. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait que lorsque les doigts de l'ainée vinrent sécher les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues et elle se redressa vivement, gênée, se crispant immédiatement lorsque la présentatrice la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer gentiment. Elle l'entendit tout juste signifier à Hyde que c'était une affaire de femmes et qu'il ferait mieux de retourner dans le salon, trop occupée à sangloter comme une gamine contre l'épaule rassurante de cette quasi-inconnue qui lui donnait pourtant l'impression de la comprendre comme personne. Si Yuko pleurait en réalité, c'était parce qu'en voyant le sourire chaleureux de la mère de Hiroki, elle avait songé qu'elle aurait aimé que sa propre mère lui sourit comme ça à l'époque, rien qu'une fois.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Juillet 2009

« Je suis rentré ! »

Aucune réponse. Le vide absolu régnait dans la maison et seul le tic-tac obsédant de l'horloge venait briser le silence qui imprégnait chaque pièce, le temps continuant de s'écouler malgré l'absence apparente de vie. Hyde fronça les sourcils et s'avança dans le salon à la recherche d'une éventuelle trace de la présence de Yuko, mais la seule chose qu'il trouva fut un magazine abandonné sur la table basse, grand ouvert sur une double page qui étalait sans scrupule plusieurs clichés du chanteur et de sa compagne. Main dans la main sur la plupart des photos, le couple marchait dans la rue, buvait un verre à la terrasse d'un café…

Le leader de VAMPS serra les dents et s'empressa de jeter la revue à la poubelle, revue dont il avait plus qu'abondamment entendu parler durant toute la journée et contre laquelle il avait immédiatement porté plainte, sans même avoir vu les fameuses images imprimées sur papier glacé. Une fois de plus, des gens se permettaient de dévoiler sa vie sans lui demander son avis, comme s'il n'était absolument pas le premier concerné. Mais plus encore que cette rage envers ces vautours qui venaient piller sa vie dès qu'il cessait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de la surveiller, ce fut l'inquiétude qui prit le pas dans l'esprit du L'Arc~en~Ciel.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, soudain angoissé à l'idée que Yuko, en découvrant les clichés prouvant leur relation déballés dans la presse, ait changé d'avis et choisi de prendre la fuite plutôt que d'affronter sa mère lorsque celle-ci se montrerait. Voilà pourquoi Hyde défonça presque la porte de leur chambre, s'attendant déjà à découvrir au mieux des valises en cours de préparation, au pire plus rien du tout s'il arrivait trop tard. Aussi poussa-t-il un profond soupir de soulagement en avisant une forme dissimulée sous les draps, comme si la pénombre due aux volets solidement fermés ne procurait pas encore assez d'obscurité.

La jeune femme se terrait ici, probablement dans l'espoir que le reste du monde finisse par oublier son existence, mais c'était sans compter sur le chanteur et son entêtement à aider sa compagne même si celle-ci ne faisait pas toujours preuve de la meilleure volonté du monde. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et se glissa à son tour sous la couverture tel un enfant effrayé par les monstres vicieusement cachés dans le placard, et il la souleva légèrement pour pouvoir distinguer le visage de son amante. Le regard perdu, cette dernière ne sembla même pas le remarquer jusqu'à ce qu'il caresse sa joue du bout des doigts, et elle rejeta alors violemment la couette pour venir se blottir dans ses bras, tremblotante.

« C'est fini… murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque démente. Maman sait et elle va venir me chercher. Si je ne fais pas ce qu'elle dit elle me frappera encore et-

—Oh la doucement ! l'interrompit le VAMPS qui voyait bien que les choses dégénéraient. Personne ne te fera quoi que ce soit, c'est bien clair ?

—J'ai fait une énorme bêtise, maman va forcément me punir. » sanglota la brune en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Hantée par les souvenirs de son adolescence, la demoiselle perdait clairement pied, horrifiée à l'idée que sa mère allait bientôt tenter une fois de plus de gâcher sa vie, mais pour le musicien il était évident qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas tant qu'il serait là pour faire front. Yuko n'en était absolument pas capable, suffisait de la voir s'accrocher désespérément à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage pour comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter seule, traumatisée par toutes les maltraitances dont elle avait fait l'objet. Alors l'ainé se recula pour planter son regard sombre dans celui noisette de la machiniste, bien déterminé à la faire émerger.

« Yu-chan…

—Elle va me renvoyer dealer dans la rue… Ou pire encore, chuchota-t-elle d'un ton craintif.

—Je ne la laisserai pas faire, contra le L'Arc~en~Ciel. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime, sûrement depuis le premier jour si on y pense bien, et il est hors de question qu'on me sépare à nouveau de toi. Hors de question, tu entends ? Le premier qui essaie signe son arrêt de mort, maman ou pas, vu ? »

La réplique arracha un mince sourire à Yuko et son amant appuya son front contre le sien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne d'elle-même à la rencontre de ses lèvres qu'elle frôla doucement avant de l'embrasser de manière plus appuyée.

« Merci » susurra-t-elle en écartant une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage de Hyde.

Celui-ci la garda encore un moment contre lui, souhaitant avant tout s'assurer que la crise d'angoisse était terminée avant de dire ce qu'il avait à dire, et pour cela mieux valait attendre qu'elle soit bel et bien calmée. Finalement, lorsque la jeune femme commença à dessiner les contours du tatouage inscrit sur son bras, il se décida à annoncer :

« Tet-chan et Ayana vont passer en fin d'après-midi. Ils nous invitent au restaurant. »

La brune se crispa mais l'ainé ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de protester.

« Tu ne peux pas rester planquée ici jusqu'à temps que le problème soit réglé. Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu sais. On va trouver un endroit discret et passer une soirée agréable entre amis, ok ?

—Désolée d'être aussi chiante… soupira-t-elle, l'air coupable.

—Dis-toi simplement qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'on croise ta mère par hasard dans la rue. La nouvelle vient à peine de paraître, c'est trop tôt. Et si tu es courageuse je pourrais me montrer généreux, la taquina-t-il en glissant une main sous son haut.

—Oh, intéressant… » ronronna son amante en mordillant sa lèvre.

Voilà qu'il se mettait à vendre son corps pour la convaincre de sortir de sa chambre, franchement quel calvaire…

* * *

><p>Des éclats de rire résonnèrent depuis le restaurant, bientôt suivis d'un nouveau « kampai ! » accompagné des tintements de verres des quatre complices réunis sur la terrasse. Selon les plans, la soirée se déroulait à merveille et la machiniste avait finalement réussi à se détendre, malgré quelques coups d'œil anxieux jetés à la va-vite dès qu'ils avaient quitté l'habitacle rassurant de la voiture. Cependant l'alcool avait vite contribué à instaurer une ambiance plus festive, peut-être même trop festive pour certains –Tetsu et Yuko pour ne pas les citer- qui se lançaient dans des fous rires incontrôlables dès que l'un d'eux ouvrait la bouche. C'était la première fois depuis la fin de la tournée de VAMPS que le « grand frère » retrouvait la machiniste et ils profitaient à fond de ce moment, comme s'ils avaient tous deux été séparés durant des années et qu'ils devaient à tout prix rattraper leur retard.<p>

« Tu sais, après votre dispute elle ne venait presque plus nous voir, lança soudain Ayana à l'intention du chanteur, alors que leurs compagnons respectifs étaient trop occupés à se chamailler. Je pense qu'elle avait peur de tomber sur toi. Et comme elle n'avait plus d'appart à elle c'était dur de lui rendre visite.

—Elle n'avait plus d'appart ? répéta l'ainé, pas du tout au courant de ce détail.

—Et bien oui, quand elle a perdu son travail, fit la plus jeune sur le ton de l'évidence. C'est pas uniquement par plaisir qu'elle a passé presque un an a squatté chez Satoshi.

—Un an ? Mais pourtant quand je l'ai revu elle quittait un studio qu'elle partageait avec… son ex je suppose, murmura le musicien en baissant les yeux sur son verre, pas franchement réjoui à l'idée que son amante avait su le remplacer, même pendant quelques mois.

—Jong Jin, ouais… Un con si tu veux mon avis, statua l'épouse du bassiste. Très amoureux, c'est pas le problème, mais incapable de comprendre Yu-chan. Il était jamais là de toute façon, toujours en déplacement pour son boulot. Il avait rien à lui apporter à part son argent et le pire c'est qu'il a fini par le lui reprocher.

—J'en savais rien… » se désola le L'Arc~en~Ciel.

Au fond il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il connaissait vraiment celle avec qui il vivait et voulait plus que tout partager sa vie, car même s'il comprenait aisément qu'elle ne devait pas être particulièrement fière de cette période, c'était le genre de chose qu'on se disait dans un couple, non ? D'un autre côté il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à savoir ce qu'elle était devenue durant ces années de séparation, d'abord trop occupé à ressasser sa rancœur puis à élaborer des plans pour la récupérer. Et depuis qu'ils étaient à nouveau ensemble –officiellement cette fois-ci-, il ne faisait que se complaire dans son bonheur, persuadé que maintenant qu'il avait trouvé comment se débarrasser de la menace représentée par la « dangereuse mère psychopathe », rien ne pouvait plus les atteindre.

Seulement il avait déjà commis des erreurs par le passé et il était en train de perpétuer exactement les mêmes, à savoir qu'il prenait toutes les décisions seul en croyant agir pour leur bonheur à tous les deux. Cependant c'était en annonçant de but en blanc qu'il allait quitter sa femme qu'il avait fait fuir Yuko, alors que s'il avait pris le temps d'en discuter calmement avec elle avec elle, peut-être auraient-ils pu éviter cette situation de crise qui les avait violemment éloignés. C'était toujours en voulant éviter de la faire souffrir et en la protégeant parfois exagérément qu'il finissait par la blesser.

La machiniste avait très vite été contrainte d'apprendre à survivre par ses propres moyens, développant une indépendance hors du commun, et voilà qu'il se mettait à la choyer à outrance, sans doute même l'étouffait-il par ses excès d'attention. Mais il ne voyait pas comment agir autrement tant l'idée de la perdre à nouveau lui semblait insupportable, alors dès qu'il le pouvait il la prenait dans ses bras, l'embrassait pour qu'elle reste. Fut un temps le fait d'être simplement avec lui n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre de rester et d'affronter sa mère alors désormais Hyde faisait tout pour la rendre accro, pour la rendre égoïste en réalité puisqu'elle devait accepter de les mettre en danger en vivant avec lui.

Le leader de VAMPS sauta sur ses pieds pour suivre la brune dès que celle-ci s'éloigna de quelques pas pour fumer tranquillement sa clope, trouvant soudain urgent de lui dire que si elle se sentait enfermée elle ne devait pas hésiter à le lui faire savoir, quitte à le frapper s'il le fallait.

« Yu-chan ?

—Tu veux du feu ? s'enquit cette dernière, pensant qu'il comptait lui aussi assouvir son besoin en nicotine.

—Non, je… Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'ainé d'un ton presque inquiet.

—Moui, et puisqu'on en parle… » commença-t-elle en s'approchant.

Il déglutit, prêt à se prendre tous les reproches du monde sur le coin de la figure, car il avait régulièrement eu le loisir de constater à quel point la jeune femme pouvait s'avérer imprévisible, encore plus lorsqu'elle n'en était pas à son premier verre. Aussi fut-il plutôt surpris lorsqu'elle vint lascivement coller son corps contre le sien, susurrant en caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts :

« J'ai été très courageuse jusqu'ici, tu trouves pas ?

—Effectivement, acquiesça le chanteur en déglutissant avec peine, quelque peu perturbé par cette proximité.

—Je mérite bien ma récompense, non ? murmura-t-elle en traçant une ligne de baisers dans la cou du musicien dont la respiration s'accélérait imperceptiblement.

—Je t'en prie… On est pas tous seuls là, lui fit-il remarquer en lui empruntant sa cigarette pour tirer une bouffée qu'il expira fébrilement.

—Doit bien y avoir des toilettes dans ce restaurant, répliqua la machiniste en écartant l'argument d'un baiser volé.

—Des toilettes, sérieusement ? rétorqua le L'Arc~en~Ciel, moqueur.

—La voiture alors, proposa la plus jeune, presque suppliante.

—Ou on peut très bien dire qu'on est fatigué et rentrer pour-

—C'est maintenant que j'ai envie de toi, Hyde » déclara sérieusement Yuko en plantant ses yeux noisette dans ceux de son amant.

Celui-ci hésita avant de finalement jeter un coup d'œil à leur couple d'amis qui ne se souciaient plus d'eux depuis un bon moment déjà, trop occupé à se rouler méchamment des pelles, encore assis à la terrasse. Comme quoi réserver les arrière-cours des restaurants avait vraiment du bon parfois. Les mains aventureuses de la brune finirent de convaincre le VAMPS qu'il était temps de s'éclipser et il l'entraina jusqu'à la voiture, prêt à faire n'importe quelle folie tant que la jeune femme continuait à l'embrasser aussi langoureusement.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Août 2009

Des fumets alléchants filtraient depuis la cuisine et deux têtes brunes reniflèrent avidement ces bonnes odeurs de nourriture, leur tête pivotant presque par réflexe vers leur origine qui mijotait un peu plus loin. Un claquement de langue désapprobateur les fit immédiatement se reporter sur leur précédente activité, à savoir un tas de legos pour l'un et un ordinateur pour l'autre. Même si leurs malheureux estomacs criaient famine, Yuko et Hiroki restèrent bien sagement à leur place, patientant jusqu'à ce que Hyde les autorise à se mettre à table. Même s'il leur tournait le dos, ce dernier semblait pourtant sentir exactement lorsque leurs yeux se posaient sur lui et il poussait alors un petit sifflement mécontent, comme inquiet qu'ils puissent deviner ce qu'il préparait. C'était devenu un jeu entre eux.

En attendant les deux affamés s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient, et la jeune femme était présentement assez accaparée par les préparatifs des prochains concerts, sans compter que l'un de ses ingénieurs venait de se désister au dernier moment. Elle allait devoir faire le tour de ses contacts pour trouver un remplaçant, ou alors les autres devraient travailler un peu plus pour combler le manque… L'idée arracha un sourire malicieux à la machiniste qui les entendait déjà se plaindre, sourire qui disparut bien vite quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit bruyamment. Elle échangea un regard surpris avec le L'Arc~en~Ciel qui en avait abandonné sa cuisine pour le coup.

« On attendait quelqu'un ? s'enquit la brune, intriguée.

—Pas que je sache… répondit le chanteur avant d'ajouter, comme mû par un mauvais pressentiment : Montez à l'étage. Tous les deux. »

Son fils leva de grands yeux étonnés de ses jouets mais obéit sans faire d'histoire, et les deux adultes perçurent bientôt le bruit de ses petits pas disparaître dans les escaliers.

« Tu crois que… commença Yuko sans oser terminer sa phrase.

—Je crois que tu devrais monter. » statua son amant.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et s'empressa à son tour de gagner l'étage, et une fois sur le palier elle se rendit compte que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et pas seulement à cause du mince effort qu'elle venait de fournir. Comme hypnotisée, elle fut incapable de franchir l'une des portes et resta comme paralysée, son regard noisette ancré au sol comme si elle voulait voir à travers et découvrir qui pénétrait dans leur maison. Aux aguets, elle sentit ses muscles se tendre brusquement lorsqu'une voix froide parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, une voix qu'elle avait espéré ne plus jamais entendre.

La jeune femme ne put distinguer les mots qui étaient prononcés mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible, c'était bien sa mère qui se trouvait maintenant sous le même toit qu'elle, à quelques mètres à peine. Peut-être même que si elle se penchait légèrement au-dessus de la rambarde elle pourrait l'apercevoir furtivement avant qu'elle ne rejoigne le salon, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle avait trop peur que le monstre qui l'avait élevée ne sente sa présence, trop peur qu'elle la voit à son tour, trop peur qu'elle l'approche. Mais malgré cette peur maladive, elle ne put s'empêcher de redescendre quelques marches, tout doucement, discrètement, pour s'asseoir sur celle qui précédait le tournant de l'escalier. D'ici personne ne pouvait la voir et elle entendait enfin clairement ce qu'il se disait en bas, comme si elle était aux premières loges.

« Je prendrais bien un verre de whisky. » disait le parasite.

Elle avait gardé ce ton condescendant qu'elle employait toujours avec sa fille, comme si c'était celle-ci la moins que rien qui n'avait aucun avenir, alors qu'il lui aurait suffit de se regarder dans une glace pour comprendre qu'elle était déjà morte, à peine aurait-on pu la qualifier de zombie tant elle avait sombré dans la décrépitude. La machiniste ne pouvait dire de là où elle était si sa mère avait appris à camoufler les séquelles d'années d'alcool et de drogue, mais une chose était sûre, elle n'était pas là pour se repentir.

« Et bien allez donc le chercher dans un bar, répliqua sèchement la voix du VAMPS. Il paraît que vous êtes douée pour ça. »

Yuko se permit un petit sourire à la fois fier et amusé, satisfaite que le L'Arc~en~Ciel ne se laisse pas faire tranquillement, quoi que ce n'était vraiment pas son style.

« Ah, je suppose que ma fille vous a amadoué en jouant les victimes, poursuivait la veuve noire comme si elle avait pitié de lui.

—Elle ne m'a pas amadoué, grogna le musicien, contenant sa colère.

—Vous êtes naïf, pouffa la plus âgée. Vous pensez être le premier à vous faire piéger ? Le premier qui croit sauver Kagura ? Elle ne s'intéresse qu'à votre argent, ne vous faites pas d'illusions. »

Depuis son perchoir, la machiniste étouffa un cri de rage jusqu'à en mordre sa main pour s'empêcher de hurler, se retenant difficilement de parcourir l'espace qui la séparait de sa mère pour la tuer de ses propres mains. Sûr que ça l'aurait soulagée. Mais au lieu de ça elle serra les poings et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, y appuyant sa tête en fermant les yeux comme pour oublier ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle voulait bien admettre qu'elle était loin d'incarner la pureté et l'innocence, elle avouait bien volontiers s'être comportée comme une salope à divers moments de sa vie, mais de là à prétendre qu'elle n'était qu'une manipulatrice cupide… Comme si durant tout ce temps elle n'avait pas été la victime mais le bourreau.

Soudain une petite main chaude se posa sur son épaule et son regard croisa celui de Hiroki qui lui souriait gentiment en signe de soutien, même s'il ne comprenait sans doute pas la moitié de ce qu'il se déroulait actuellement tout près d'eux. La jeune femme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui signifier de rester silencieux et il acquiesça sagement, s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur la marche, et ils continuèrent ensemble d'écouter la conversation.

« Parce que ce n'est pas ce qui vous intéresse, vous ? rétorqua le leader de VAMPS avec un ricanement moqueur. Vous n'espérez tout de même pas me faire croire n'être venue que pour mon propre bien ?

—Non, je suis venue vous faire comprendre que le prix de mon silence sera toujours moins élevé que celui que ma fille vous réclamera pour la future pension alimentaire du gamin qu'elle fera en sorte d'avoir, croyez-moi.

—Et que comptez-vous dévoiler au juste ? Soyons honnête, vous n'avez rien contre elle, alors que moi j'ai beaucoup contre vous, la prévint-il.

—Prouver qu'elle n'est avec vous que pour l'appât du gain ne serait pas évident, j'en conviens. Mais sous-entendre qu'elle vous fournit, vous et vos amis, en substances… pas tout à fait légales, cela pourrait être problématique non ? susurra l'alcoolique en des menaces à peine voilées.

—Et alors ? À la première visite des forces de police votre théorie tombera à l'eau. À moins que vous ne comptiez vous introduire chez moi pour y planquer des sachets de cocaïne, s'amusa Hyde.

—Oh mais je n'en aurais pas besoin ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air ravi. La drogue est déjà là.

—Je vous demande pardon ?

—Qui vous dit que ma fille est clean ? »

Cachée dans les escaliers, Yuko écarquilla les yeux, sidérée que le monstre qui l'avait mise au monde l'accuse de ses propres maux dans le seul but que le chanteur se mette à douter d'elle.

« Ne la croit pas, ne la croit pas… » murmura-t-elle imperceptiblement.

Hiroki ne tiqua pas en l'écoutant chuchoter, la tête toujours posée sur ses genoux tel un petit ange muet, présence rassurante pour la machiniste qui priait pour que tout se termine rapidement. À son grand soulagement, son amant semblait être exactement du même avis.

« Je pense en avoir assez entendu, statua-t-il.

—Vous refusez donc ma proposition ? s'enquit la droguée.

—Ce n'est pas une proposition mais du chantage. Maintenant dehors. » ordonna sèchement le L'Arc~en~Ciel.

La brune perçut le bruit des talons qui claquaient sur le sol puis celui de la porte qui se refermait presque brutalement, et elle se redressa vivement pour dévaler les marches quatre à quatre, s'arrêtant derrière son compagnon qui lui tournait le dos, faisant toujours face à l'entrée. Il resta longtemps sans bouger, sans dire un mot, et peu à peu la plus jeune sentit l'angoisse l'envahir et elle s'écria d'une voix paniquée :

« Hyde, je te jure que j'ai jamais touché à ces saloperies ! Je t'aime et si jamais on doit avoir un enfant je- »

Elle fut cependant interrompue dans sa déclaration par le poing du chanteur qui partit s'écraser violemment contre le mur, et elle fixa avec stupéfaction le visage de ce dernier se crisper en une grimace de douleur tandis que des perles salées roulaient le long de ses joues.

« Hyde…

—Je te fais confiance, Yu-chan, c'est juste… J'ose à peine imaginer ce que tu as enduré… » chuchota-t-il, presque tremblant.

La machiniste s'approcha doucement et essuya les traces qu'avaient laissé les larmes de son amant, et il n'en fallut pas plus à celui-ci pour craquer et la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant jusqu'à l'étouffer. Il commença à la rassurer, à lui promettre qu'il serait toujours là pour elle mais en réalité c'était lui qui avait besoin d'être rassuré et cela elle le comprit bien.

« Cette période est terminée maintenant. J'ai perdu une mère qui n'a jamais su se comporter comme telle, mais regarde ce que j'ai gagné. Des amis géniaux que je considère comme ma propre famille, la liberté… Et un mec carrément sexy, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

—Et tu ne t'appelles plus Kagura, remarqua l'ainé avant de venir l'embrasser délicatement.

—Exact. Ça ne m'allait pas de toute façon, nota Yuko en haussant les épaules.

—C'est vrai » approuva son amant en hochant la tête.

Le couple resta ainsi planté au milieu du couloir, enlacés, à se sourire niaisement jusqu'à ce qu'une adorable voix ne s'élève pour signifier sa faim, brisant leur bulle de guimauve par un gargouillement fort à propos. Interrompu dans la préparation de leur repas, Hyde se décida à tous les emmener dans un endroit parfait pour bien manger et ce sans dépenser un seul yen. Ce fut donc dans la joie et l'allégresse qu'ils sonnèrent chez KAZ en tout début d'après-midi, KAZ qui vit défiler cette petite troupe de gloutons dont l'un sauta sur son dos en lui ordonnant de lui préparer des ramen illico presto.

Le leader de VAMPS regarda son amante s'éloigner sur sa monture et il poussa un profond soupir, cachant difficilement son amusement alors que son fils lui tendait les bras tout en lui ordonnant jalousement :

« Moi aussi, je veux faire comme Yu-chan ! »

Son père se baissa pour lui permettre de grimper sur ses épaules et il le porta ainsi dans le séjour où le guitariste s'activait déjà à mettre la table pour ses invités imprévus, pas plus dérangé que ça par leur visite surprise. Son ami musicien avait très temporairement déménagé sa petite famille ici car il savait que maintenant que sa mère était de retour, la machiniste avait besoin d'être entourée pour se détendre et oublier que bientôt ils seraient assaillis de toute part par les ragots et les rumeurs les plus folles. Mais tous leurs complices étaient prévenus et avaient accepté de prendre le risque d'être impliqués, et le chanteur savait qu'il ne les décevrait pas. Seulement il ne pourrait passer à l'action que lorsque l'horrible femme aurait elle-même dévoilé ses cartes, et en attendant il fallait canaliser son amante, lui faire penser à autre chose et la protéger jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire soit terminée.

Et tandis que Hiroki lui tapotait la tête pour lui dire d'avancer, il se fit la réflexion qu'il devrait vraiment arrêter de le confier aussi souvent à Yuko, l'enfant était en train de devenir aussi capricieux que la jeune femme.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Septembre 2009

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone retentit soudainement à l'intérieur de la maison, provoquant des grognements hargneux en provenance du canapé où deux formes indistinctes somnolaient sous une mince couverture. Aucune de ces deux formes ne fit mine de décrocher, cela aurait sans doute demander trop d'énergie, et l'une d'entre elles ramena le plaid par-dessus leur tête pour étouffer le son insupportable qui venait de les réveiller en sursaut. Un soupir de soulagement filtra depuis sous les draps lorsque le bruit s'interrompit enfin, soupir très vite suivi d'un jumeau exaspéré à l'entente du « dring » qui résonnait de nouveau avec insistance.

« Hyde, éteins ce putain de téléphone ! râla une voix féminine.

—C'est peut-être important, contesta le chanteur sans pour autant bouger.

—M'en fous, arrête ce truc ! » gémit Yuko.

Un bras tatoué jaillit alors et tâtonna un instant sur la table basse à la recherche de l'objet maudit qu'il attrapa finalement d'un geste rageur, avant de signifier d'un ton quelque peu agressif :

« Quoi ? »

Un silence lourd s'installa, seulement entrecoupé par les crachotis qui sortaient de l'appareil et ressemblaient vaguement à des mots, alternant avec les longues respirations de la machiniste qui se rendormait, bercée par les murmures du L'Arc~en~Ciel. Celui-ci se contentait le plus souvent de questionner puis d'acquiescer à ce qu'on lui disait à l'autre bout du fil, souriant lorsque son regard se posait sur le visage paisible de la jeune femme. Elle ne se doutait encore de rien mais leur problème était désormais résolu, éliminé, anéanti. Même s'il n'avait jamais douté que son plan réussirait, tout s'était déroulé si facilement que le musicien peinait presque à y croire. Le _parasite_ qui avait rongé l'existence de la brune, qui n'avait fait que chercher à la détruire et l'avait inconsciemment poussé à détruire les autres, ce _parasite_ était maintenant aussi inoffensif qu'un bébé qui vient de naitre.

Il finit par remercier l'homme qu'il avait embauché et qui venait de lui fournir ses excellentes nouvelles, se débarrassant distraitement du téléphone avant de se rapprocher du corps de sa compagne qui se blottit machinalement contre lui, marmonnant d'une voix ensommeillée :

« C'tait qui ? »

L'ainé caressa affectueusement les longs cheveux bruns de la petite chose adorable qu'il voulait protéger, se demandant intérieurement comment il devait lui annoncer, se demandant même s'il devait lui annoncer que celle qui lui avait donné la vie ne serait définitivement plus rien pour elle. Yuko avait beau lui avoir toujours affirmé que plus rien ne pourrait plus la choquer ou la décevoir venant de sa mère, il s'apprêtait tout de même à lui déclarer que l'une des personnes qui aurait due le plus compter dans sa vie ne compterait plus jamais. Allait-elle se réjouir, s'effondrer ? Honnêtement, il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Tu sais, ta mère… commença doucement le leader de VAMPS.

—Putain me dis pas qu'elle a encore sorti un truc sur nous, se réveilla la machiniste.

—Non, non… D'ailleurs t'es allée voir les forums à propos de ça ? s'enquit-il.

—J'en ai pas ressenti l'envie, étrangement, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

—T'aurais dû. Les fans t'aiment bien. Ils disent que c'est grâce à toi qu'ils ont droit à de supers concerts.

—Enfin des gens qui reconnaissent mon talent. » souffla la brune.

Hyde rit légèrement avant de l'embrasser pour mieux faire passer le fait qu'il allait bientôt se lever et son amante protesta vivement, argumentant qu'ils étaient en week-end rien que tous les deux et qu'il était formellement interdit de s'éloigner sans une excellente raison. Le chanteur résista avec acharnement, faisant difficilement abstraction de cette peau nue collée contre la sienne, cherchant plutôt à la convaincre de le lâcher ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Il ne comptait pas s'absenter très longtemps, juste assez pour se préparer et se rendre au kiosque le plus proche. Il voulait voir de ses propres yeux l'article qui détruisait les mensonges de la mère de Yuko avant de s'autoriser à être pleinement soulagé, et avant de pouvoir assurer à la jeune femme qu'elle était définitivement libre.

Lorsque celle-ci consentit enfin à le laisser partir, il se précipita vers la salle de bain et il fut dehors en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, marchant d'un pas pressé vers le premier marchand de journaux qu'il pourrait croiser. Il n'avait pas directement aidé à rédiger l'article qui venait de paraître dans la presse à scandales, ayant préféré que le détective qu'il avait engagé s'en charge à sa place pour que l'information soit ainsi clairement expliquée. Ce ne serait pas une tentative de défense mais simplement l'exposition d'un fait qui disait, en résumé : « ce que vous avez fait paraître est faux alors corrigez vos erreurs. »

Le L'Arc~en~Ciel acheta donc rapidement la revue dont les gros titres faisaient cas de l'affaire qui le concernait, le feuilletant déjà à peine arrivé sur le trottoir, constatant qu'une fois de plus l'enquêteur avec su se montrer simple et efficace.

« _Nos stars du J-Rock victimes d'une folle._

_Les récentes rumeurs qui touchaient certains de nos groupes (VAMPS, girugämesh et bien d'autres) ne s'avèrent finalement n'être que les délires d'une femme aux capacités mentales altérées. Récemment sortie d'un hôpital psychiatrique de la région du Kanto, celle qui nous avait révélés la soi-disant implication de nos artistes favoris dans une sombre affaire de drogue est en réalité elle-même sujette à cette terrible addiction. Ses substances provoqueraient chez elle de profonds dommages psychiques (hallucinations, paranoïa…) et elle se trouve actuellement de nouveau entre les mains de médecins. Notre équipe de rédaction tient bien sûr à s'excuser de ne pas avoir pris le temps de vérifier sérieusement ses sources, et d'avoir ainsi causé du tort à de nombreuses célébrités…_ »

Blablabla… La dernière phrase arracha un sourire moqueur à Hyde qui se débarrassa du magazine à la couverture criarde dans la première poubelle venue. Ils auraient écrit : « nous nous excusons d'avoir fait autant de profit » que cela n'aurait pas sonné plus faux. Et ces « nos stars », « nos artistes favoris » débordants d'une affection hypocrite… C'était à vomir mais pour le coup, le chanteur devait admettre que cela allait bien lui rendre service.

En rentrant chez lui, le leader de VAMPS fut accueilli par des éclats de rire et encore, « éclats », le mot était faible pour qualifier le fait que certains semblaient sur le point de décéder violemment suite à un manque prolongé d'oxygène. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, il put assister au spectacle étrange de trois cadavres tressautant sous les derniers effets de l'hilarité. Le trio infernal composé de Tetsu, Ken et Yuko se lança dans un nouveau fou rire dès qu'ils aperçurent leur hôte qui demanda, intrigué :

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

—Oh rien, on s'fout d'ta gueule, gloussa le guitariste, essuyant une larme imaginaire au coin de son œil.

—Que me vaut cet honneur ? ironisa son ami en se laissant tomber sur son canapé.

—On surf sur des forums de fans, comme tu me le conseillais si vivement, pouffa la jeune femme. On trouve des trucs pas mal, effectivement.

—Yu-chan est en train de devenir populaire, se réjouit le bassiste. Mais bon, y a toujours les bonnes vieilles groupies et leur « pas touche à mon Hydounet chéri ! » ajouta-t-il d'une voix d'adolescente en fleurs.

Et il s'approcha de son complice, la bouche en cœur comme pour quémander un baiser, mais le chanteur brisa ses espoirs de jouvencelle et le repoussa brusquement, affichant une moue hésitant entre amusement et dégoût. Et finalement, lorsque son esprit ne fut plus accaparé par les enfantillages de ses invités, il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que si elle avait lu les plus récents commentaires concernant leur histoire, alors la machiniste devait être au courant de tout maintenant, même du moins agréable à savoir. Remarquant le regard appuyé qu'il lui lançait, elle esquissa un sourire et vint s'installer sur ses genoux, détaillant son visage tout en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts. Immédiatement les deux autres musiciens s'éclipsèrent de la pièce, prétextant maladroitement aller se préparer une tasse de café, comme s'ils avaient besoin d'être deux pour cela.

« Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable pour quoi que ce soit, murmura alors la brune d'une voix douce, rassurante.

—Je viens de te priver définitivement de ta mère, protesta l'ainé qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir un peu, au fond.

—Je n'ai jamais eu de mère Hyde, sauf parfois Tet-chan qui est d'ailleurs en train d'écouter tout ce qu'on dit derrière la porte. »

Ils rirent lorsque un « et merde » leur parvint depuis la cuisine, suivi de pas trainants qui s'éloignaient de la cloison, déçus qu'on ait deviné leur présence pourtant dissimulée avec génie.

« Donc ça va ?

—Ça va, même si d'un côté elle ne paiera pas vraiment pour ce qu'elle m'a fait… Mais moi j'ai une drogue qu'elle n'aura jamais, se vanta fièrement la plus jeune.

—Oh c'est mignon, minauda le L'Arc~en~Ciel avant de l'embrasser.

—Je te trouve bien prétentieux à t'imaginer tout de suite qu'il s'agit de toi, riposta Yuko en se reculant pour le fixer d'un air sévère.

—Il ne s'agit pas de moi ? » fit mine de s'étonner Hyde.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, prise sur le fait, mais son amant ne fut pas satisfait de cette mince preuve de culpabilité puisqu'il la chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue haut et fort qu'elle parlait bien de lui. De qui d'autre aurait-elle pu parler de toute façon ?

« Vous avez l'intention d'aller plus loin ou on peut revenir ? s'enquit finalement Ken dont la tête dépassait tout juste dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

—On l'a déjà fait là cette nuit, ça n'a plus rien d'exotique, marmonna la jeune femme alors que leurs amis ramenaient de quoi boire.

—Yu-chan ! chuchota furieusement le chanteur en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

—Évidemment, acquiesça naturellement le guitariste » ignorant le regard noir du VAMPS qui ne trouvait pas du tout normal qu'ils abordent ce sujet avec autant de désinvolture.

Heureusement pour lui la conversation reprit ensuite sur un thème plus banal, le travail en l'occurrence et la sortie du prochain single du groupe dont la chanson titre -enregistrée également en acoustique- lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Il avait écrit _Sweet Dreams_ il y avait longtemps déjà, durant cette période qui lui semblait si lointaine désormais, lorsqu'il aimait Yuko sans vraiment se l'avouer, lorsqu'il rêvait d'elle et regrettait de se réveiller, lorsqu'il pensait que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. L'avenir lui avait démontré qu'il avait tort, cependant ne pouvait-on pas dire aujourd'hui qu'il avait raison ? Après tout ils avaient tout surmonté, de leurs sentiments compliqués à la presse affamée, des parents de certains –de manière assez tordue, certes- à… à quoi ? C'était déjà bien suffisant si on y réfléchissait, et ils avaient amplement mérité d'être ensemble.

Le chanteur doutait que tous les autres couples aient un jour eu à affronter toutes les épreuves auxquelles eux avaient eu droit, mais au fond ces difficultés n'avaient fait que les lier encore plus, à tel point qu'il pouvait dire sans honte que si jamais leur histoire devait avoir une fin, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. C'était sans doute impossible à comprendre pour quiconque n'avait pas vécu ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mais envisager une vie sans Yuko lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer, alors il s'accrochait à cet irrésistible regard noisette parsemé de paillettes dorées et l'air retrouvait miraculeusement le chemin de ses poumons.

« Hyde ? Hyyyyyde ? »

L'intéressé cligna bêtement des yeux alors que son cerveau se reconnectait à la réalité, et il releva la tête pour se rendre compte que ses amis le fixaient avec insistance et peut-être un brin d'inquiétude, si bien qu'il s'empressa de sourire pour les rassurer.

« T'étais tellement ailleurs que t'as même pas entendu l'énorme connerie que Ken vient de nous sortir ? s'amusa sa compagne.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit encore celui-là ? interrogea le L'Arc~en~Ciel comme si le guitariste n'était absolument pas dans la pièce.

—Le fabuleux Ken se demandait si cela ferait tâche pour la réputation du groupe si jamais il se mettait à sortir avec une femme qui n'a pas 15 ans de moins que lui, allant ainsi à l'encontre de cet effet de mode instauré par ces valeureux compagnons… »

Au soulagement de tous, un coussin vint miraculeusement s'écraser sur son visage et la paix fut rétablie dans la contrée.


	23. Epilogue

Épilogue

Novembre 2010

« Viens voir par-là, p'tit chef ! »

Yuko se précipita vers Shinji qui lui désignait un stand sur lequel s'alignaient une multitude de bijoux aux couleurs vives, et le technicien lui fit aussitôt essayer un long collier aux perles ambrées parfaitement en accord avec ses yeux qui brillaient d'amusement. VAMPS et toute l'équipe de machinistes se baladaient tranquillement dans les rues animées de Santiago, capitale du Chili où il venait de donner un concert qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier. Les fans avaient été juste parfaits, pleins d'enthousiasme et d'énergie, leur réservant un accueil chaleureux à tel point que le groupe n'avait plus voulu quitter la scène sur la fin tant l'ambiance était bonne enfant. Un live pareil, c'était tout ce dont un musicien pouvait rêver dans sa carrière et dire au revoir s'était révélé plus compliqué que prévu. Mais bientôt l'équipe s'envolerait pour leur prochaine destination et pour l'heure ils profitaient de leur dernière soirée ici.

Un peu en retrait par rapport à la jeune femme et à ses collègues, Hyde observait celle qu'il aimait tandis qu'elle souriait aux anges, pourchassant sa petite famille en faisant tinter le collier qu'ils avaient fini par lui offrir. Le marché de nuit battaient son plein dans le centre-ville et les odeurs épicées se disputaient aux airs de guitares et aux lanternes diffusant une douce lueur orangée. Les vendeurs alpaguaient bruyamment les passants qui se laissaient attirer comme des papillons hypnotisée par une lumière éblouissante. Le plus étonnant parmi cette incroyable cohue était sans doute le fait que tous se parlaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, même alors qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer. C'était cette simplicité qui avait séduit les japonais qui ne se gênaient pas eux aussi pour faire quelques achats, histoire de garder quelques souvenirs de ce précieux moment.

Les gens se bousculaient déjà pour accéder aux diverses échoppes, aussi ne fit-on presque pas attention à Ju-ken et Yuko lorsqu'ils se mirent à courir droit devant eux, la plus jeune fermement accrochée au rouge qui la portait sur son dos. Ils se stoppèrent finalement un peu plus loin et la demoiselle fit de grands signes à leurs amis pour que ceux-ci les rejoignent. Tous se rassemblèrent un instant pour écouter un groupe de guitaristes au tempo enflammé, le sourire aux lèvres alors que tous repensaient au concert qu'ils venaient d'achever. Voilà déjà de longs mois que leur équipe s'était ressoudée et qu'aucun problème ne troublait plus les relations entre leurs membres, deux en particulier qui savouraient pleinement chaque moment passé ensemble.

La brune tapota discrètement l'épaule de son porteur pour lui faire signe de la laisser regagner la terre ferme, lui permettant ainsi de se faufiler entre les musiciens pour rejoindre le L'Arc~en~Ciel et glisser sa main dans la sienne. Il tressaillit tout d'abord, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, puis sourit et serra doucement ses doigts fins entre les siens, les entrelaçant alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route. L'un comme l'autre étaient ravis de ces petites marques d'affection qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se permettre pendant trop longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui la jeune femme n'avait plus peur de se montrer ainsi ouvertement en compagnie du leader, même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas à des kilomètres de chez eux. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de craindre quoi que ce soit. Il l'avait sauvé.

Si on lui avait dit, à l'époque où elle faisait les quatre cent coups avec Daisuke, un jeune ado aussi mal dans sa peau qu'elle, qu'un jour quelqu'un la protégerait comme si elle était le centre du monde, qu'on l'aimerait même en sachant toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait pu commettre, sûr qu'elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Et pourtant aujourd'hui cette personne existait et marchait à ses côtés, lui jetant parfois de tels regards qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher le fard de lui monter aux joues. Hyde était devenu synonyme de sécurité, de confiance, de tout ce dont elle avait manqué dans les plus cruels moments de sa vie. Pas que Tetsu ou même Ken n'aient pas su s'occuper d'elle ou l'héberger lorsqu'il le fallait, mais pouvait-on sérieusement comparer ?

La sensation éprouvée lorsqu'elle était avec le chanteur n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu ressentir auparavant, c'était enivrant. Elle s'en était rendue compte très tôt, lorsqu'elle était avec lui elle oubliait qu'elle n'était qu'une fille des rues, une ex-dealeuse qui avait échappé à cette vie en faisant le malheur des autres. Avec lui elle était simplement Yuko, la passionnée de musique qui pouvait en parler durant des heures si on la lançait sur le sujet. Avec lui elle avait le droit d'être elle-même.

« Oh my God c'est pas des fraises que j'vois là ? s'exclama soudain la machiniste en s'arrêtant brusquement devant un stand.

—T'en veux ? proposa son amant, amusé.

—Je te rembourserai une fois à l'hôtel, promit-t-elle en sautillant telle une enfant, observant attentivement la vendeuse lui remplir une petite barquette.

—T'auras qu'à payer en nature, lança l'ainé avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

—Ça mon vieux, c'était d'un classe » remarqua distraitement KAZ qui passait derrière juste à ce moment-là.

La machiniste éclata de rire devant l'air gêné du L'Arc~en~Ciel qui ne savait plus où se mettre, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à être entendu par quelqu'un d'autre. Elle trouvait adorable cette manie qu'il avait de baisser les yeux en se mordillant la joue lorsqu'il était embarrassé, et pour ne rien arranger elle s'approcha pour lui susurrer d'un ton qui ne laissait planer aucun doute quant au message qu'elle voulait faire passer :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je paierai de toutes les manières qu'il te plaira. »

Le chanteur rougit furieusement tandis qu'elle s'emparait de son dû et s'en allait en gloussant légèrement, croquant dans un des fruits rouges qui décidément avait un goût exquis. Il avait beau fanfaronner, il n'était pas encore habituée à ce que ce soit elle qui prenne les devants parfois, apparemment c'était quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à intégrer, allez savoir pourquoi. En tout cas cela arrangeait bien sa compagne qui trouvait toujours une occasion de le déstabiliser, autant dire qu'elle s'ennuyait rarement avec lui.

Elle ne manqua d'ailleurs pas Arimatsu lorsqu'elle le vit essayer de vieux chapeaux de cow-boy, et elle lui enfourna une fraise dans la bouche pour l'empêcher de répliquer. Ce qu'elle pouvait s'amuser ce soir, c'était dingue. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi en forme, pourtant elle avait bossé toute la soirée, à courir encore et toujours derrière ses techniciens pour leur coller un coup de botte bien pointu là où il fallait pour les faire bosser. Rien qui changeait grandement des autres soirs en somme, sauf que d'habitude après une journée bien remplie comme celle-ci elle s'endormait à moitié sur le trajet qui la ramenait à sa chambre, et elle s'effondrait sur le lit à peine ses chaussures retirées. Mais il était vrai que ce soir n'avait rien à voir avec les autres soirs, même si les autres ne se doutait encore de rien. Elle était la seule à connaître la grande surprise qu'elle leur réservait et cela avait quelque chose d'excitant en quelque sorte.

Malheureusement pour elle, sa barquette fut bientôt vide et il lui semblait que son estomac l'était tout autant, aussi traina-t-elle Hyde devant un marchand de glaces particulièrement alléchantes.

« Tu te fous de moi ? s'étonna le leader de VAMPS. Tu viens de manger !

—Mais bordel, j'ai encore faim ! se plaignit la jeune femme en le suppliant du regard. C'est quand même pas toi, monsieur le ventre sur pattes, qui va me reprocher ça ! s'indigna-t-elle presque.

—Soit, soupira-il en tendant déjà des pièces au vendeur.

—Merci, gazouilla la brune en le gratifiant de son sourire le plus angélique. Surtout qu'elles ont l'air vachement crémeuses. » ajouta-t-elle en essuyant un filet de bave imaginaire.

Pour la peine le chanteur se paya lui aussi un cornet et ils savourèrent ensemble leur petite folie, citron pour l'une et chocolat pour l'autre, leur mains toujours jointes même si certains promeneurs semblaient déterminer à passer entre eux au lieu de les contourner. Lorsque cela arrivait ledit promeneur se voyait fusiller par deux regards noirs qui signifiant clairement « non non, ça ne passe pas », et il s'écrasait face à tant de détermination. N'était pas né celui qui réussirait de nouveau à séparer le couple.

« Dis Hyde… Je me disais…

—Hors de question que tu finisses ma glace, la prévint l'ainé en éloignant jalousement son bien.

—Roh mais j'ai même pas fini la mienne ! râla Yuko. Non ce que je voulais savoir c'est, quand vous reprendrez avec L'Arc… Vous allez partir en tournée, enfin je suppose…

—Oui, et alors ? s'enquit-il, intrigué par les hésitations de la machiniste.

—Tu crois que je pourrais vous accompagner, quand ça arrivera ? » lui demanda-t-elle presque timidement.

Après tout elle le suivait avec VAMPS parce qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe, mais qu'est-ce qui lui disait que Hyde accepterait de l'entrainer également avec son autre groupe ? Il allait peut-être se lasser à force… Il faut préciser qu'elle commençait tout juste à s'habituer au fait que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer autant que le faisait le chanteur, que quelqu'un puisse vouloir passer le plus de temps possible avec elle, tout cela la dépassait un peu. Bien évidemment son amant n'avait clairement pas envie de s'éloigner durant des mois et de la laisser seule à l'autre bout du monde. Pour bien le lui faire comprendre, il lâcha sa main et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher, plantant ses yeux noirs dans les siens et haussant les sourcils, faignant la surprise :

« Parce que tu comptais aller autre part, peut-être ? »

Malgré la vague de chaleur qui l'assaillit à l'entente de ces paroles rassurantes, la plus jeune ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire sous le regard incrédule du L'Arc~en~Ciel.

« Ç'aurait pu être tellement classe si t'avais pas une trace de chocolat juste au-dessus de la lèvre ! » se moqua-t-elle une fois son souffle repris.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, elle vint l'embrasser avidement, plus pour ses lèvres que pour le chocolat, il faut bien l'avouer, et son amant ne se gêna pas pour réitérer la chose de manière plus appuyée. Imperceptiblement, eux et le reste du groupe se mirent à dévier pour regagner l'hôtel, certains sous l'impulsion de la fatigue, d'autres parce qu'il n'y avait tout simplement plus rien à voir. Ils avaient fait le tour du marché nocturne en long, en large et en travers, et les bâillements envahissaient les rangs, contagieux comme jamais.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter définitivement le bazar étouffant, la demoiselle repéra un chariot à barbapapa sur le trottoir juste en face, et elle fixa le leader en espérant que le message subliminal passerait. Et il passa.

« T'es pas sérieuse ? fit-il, ahuri.

—Rien qu'une petite, quémanda sa compagne.

—T'es pas possible, soupira l'ainé qui malgré tout traversait déjà la rue.

—C'est toi qui m'as fait goûté la première fois ! lui rappela-t-elle comme si la faute lui incombait.

—Je sais bien que toi et moi on mange beaucoup mais tu bats des records ces derniers temps, nota son amant alors que se formait sous leurs yeux un petit nuage rose.

—C'est bien normal, je mange pour deux après tout. » murmura Yuko en tapotant son ventre encore relativement plat.

Un instant Hyde crut sérieusement avoir mal entendu, mais il comprit au regard que lui jetait sa compagne qu'au contraire, il avait parfaitement saisi l'allusion. Il cligna bêtement des yeux, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, et durant quelques secondes la jeune femme craignit qu'il ne se fâche ou qu'il ne s'évanouisse là tout de suite, sur ce bout de trottoir. Mais le chanteur se mit à sourire, puis à rire incontrôlablement, et il la prit dans ses bras, la soulevant pour la faire tourner encore et encore. Il la serrait si fort qu'elle finit par le supplier de la reposer et cela fait il n'attendit pas qu'elle se soit remise de son petit tour de manège pour passer une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrasser langoureusement, se fichant royalement des regards plus qu'intrigués de leurs amis et de l'air impatient du vendeur qui leur tendait inutilement leur friandise.

Ils se séparèrent finalement alors que Ju-ken se raclait furieusement la gorge à côté d'eux pour les faire redescendre sur terre, et ils se fixèrent un moment, les joues rouges, le souffle court mais heureux.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? interrogea KAZ de son ton blasé.

—Je… je… On va… balbutia le L'Arc~en~Ciel, incapable d'aligner plus de trois mots.

—Yuko, traduction ? s'enquit calmement le bassiste, les bras croisés de l'air de celui qui prend son mal en patience.

—Je suis enceinte » souffla la jeune femme, le cerveau encore en vrac suite au baiser passionné de son amant.

Des exclamations sidérés précédèrent des cris de joie et la brune sentit une nouvelle fois ses pieds décoller du sol alors que tous la soulevaient pour la porter telle une foule en délire. Cependant cette petite procession en son honneur la lassa bien vite et elle dut frapper sur quelques têtes pour qu'on daigne la relâcher et la laisser rejoindre l'étreinte réconfortante de Hyde. Ils se détachèrent quelque peu du groupe, s'isolant dans leur petit monde rien qu'à eux, petit monde qu'ils devraient bientôt apprendre à partager.

Leurs complices les regardèrent s'éloigner, attendris eux aussi par cette nouvelle qui bouclait leur séjour au Chili, telle la cerise sur le gâteau en quelque sorte. Et tandis que le couple prenait de l'avance, bras-dessus bras-dessous, KAZ se remémora tous les moments passés avec Yuko. Elle avait beaucoup mûri au contact du chanteur, même si cela ne se voyait pas toujours. Elle serait assurément une bonne mère, elle connaissait exactement l'exemple à ne pas suivre. Alors qu'il songeait à tout cela, le géant à la crinière rouge se plaça à côté de lui et lança l'air de rien :

« Il va être infernal ce gamin.

—M'en parle pas… »

**'a y est, c'est la fin cette fois-ci. Personnellement je crois bien que c'est de ce chapitre dont je suis la plus fière en ce qui concerne cette histoire, ne me demandez pas pourquoi je suis incapable de l'expliquer ^-^. Peut-être tout simplement qu'après tout ce que je leur ai fait subir, je suis heureuse de les voir heureux (les oisillons ont quitté le nid *pleurs*).**


End file.
